The Unraveling
by canadianhplover
Summary: War is upon the wizarding world. Chloe and Sirius' relationship is pushed to its limits as they find their world crashing all around them, and they try to hold on to what happiness they can find. Follow as their fate unfolds. Sequel to Beautiful Mistake.
1. In the Dark

**The Unraveling Chapter One:**

**In The Dark**

Chloe Roberts stared absently out of the window of her bedroom in her flat, down at the streets of London below. Anger and worry clouded her mind, and she could think of nothing but the events that had occurred hours earlier. Sirius Black, her boyfriend, and possible fiancé had disappeared into the night without an explanation or a word of where he what he was doing or where he was going. Annoyed, and worried, Chloe had contacted his three best friends, and none had written back, and she assumed they were with him.

The street below was relatively busy, even though it was nearing one in the morning. In the passing figures and groups, Chloe's eyes searched for the familiar red hair of her best friend, Lily Evans who was supposed to be arriving any moment. After her anger of Sirius' disappearance and worry of his non-reappearance and the lack of response from his friends she wrote to Lily, who was at the Ministry working, to come over and give her some confidence and make her believe that everything was okay.

In the bedroom next to the one she was standing in she could hear the soft mumbling of her son, Ryan, in his sleep. Nearing three years old, Ryan was known to talk in his sleep. Sirius and Chloe had found it concerning at first, but after a while they got used to it. For many it was strange to hear that Chloe, almost nineteen was the mother of a four year old. It had been a well-kept secret when Chloe first got pregnant with Ryan, not telling a soul but her family, and Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of her school when she had been attending. She left for a year, telling the lie that she had gone to Beauxbatons, only to return for her seventh year to finish her schooling.

There was a distant sound of someone knocking on her front door, and Chloe left her bedroom, and rushed to the door, passing Ryan's room, the living room and kitchen as she went. Peering into the eye hole, Chloe felt relieved to see Lily's green eyes staring back at her. Unlocking the door, and opening it, Chloe jumped into Lily's arms.

"What's wrong? You sounded urgent in your letter?" Lily asked her friend immediately when Chloe let go. They entered the flat, and shut the door behind her.

"Sirius disappeared, and no one else would answer. I owled and Flooed James, Remus, and Peter. They didn't respond to any of it, and I knew immediately that they were probably with Sirius. I thought, maybe, you would know where they had gone." Chloe quickly explained.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, but not worried when she shook her head no. "I haven't a clue where they've gone, but I'm sure it's nothing we should worry about. Though I'm happy to stay here and wait for them to come home if you'd like."

"How can you be so calm?" Chloe burst.

Lily didn't respond, merely glanced down the dark hall to where she could see Ryan's bedroom door wide open. "Is he talking in his sleep again?"

Chloe, a little annoyed by the change of topic, answered a little bitterly. "Yes, he's been doing it a lot lately. Sirius thinks he senses everything that's going wrong."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Every where you go now a days it seems there is another reminder of You-Know-Who. Last week James and Alice found old Edgar Bones dead in his home. It looked like there had been a real fight – the house was just in pieces." Lily said ghostly.

For the first time, Chloe noticed how strange Lily looked. Her skin was the palest Chloe had ever seen, dark circles around her usually bright green eyes. There were new frown lines, and Chloe immediately lost all interest in wanting to know where Sirius was when she saw how upset Lily was.

"What's wrong Lily?" Chloe asked softly.

Lily looked at Chloe, and frowned. "It's my mother, she's sick. Petunia says it pneumonia. I told her I could get her a transfer to St. Mungo's and that they would get her healthy in a jiff, but Petunia won't let me. James says I should just go against what she says, and do what's best for my mother, but I can't help but think, is having Petunia and I arguing again really what my mother needs?" There were tears in Lily's eyes, and Chloe pulled her friend close.

"Do what you think you should do. Don't listen to James, we all know how he despises your sister." Chloe comforted Lily.

"That's the problem; I don't know what I should do." Lily looked at Chloe exasperated, and then frowned even deeper. "I'm sorry Chloe, I came over here to comfort you, and here I am babbling on about my problems."

Chloe quickly shook her head. "It's fine Lily, really. Besides, I think I may have been overreacting. For all I know, Sirius had to go out with the blokes to do something for Dumbledore. He does seem to ask for there help a lot." Chloe wondered aloud.

"Maybe," Lily said distractedly. Chloe attributed it to her worries with her mother, and stood up.

"I'm going to make some tea," Chloe suggested, and went into kitchen and fetched a kettle from the cupboard, and filled it with water. She knew it would have been easier to do it the magical way, but she needed the distraction. Turning the stove on, she placed the kettle on top, and grabbed some large mugs from the other cupboard. Setting them down, she went back into the living room, and saw that Lily had moved from the couch and to the large slanted window that showed an even bigger view of London.

"They'll be home soon," Lily murmured against the glass, her warm breath momentarily fogging up the window pane.

Chloe approached Lily slowly. "There is something you aren't telling me Lily." Chloe said knowingly.

Lily turned to face her, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Chloe, really."

"Yes it is. You're my friend, seeing you upset is something I need to worry about." Chloe persisted, and moved Lily back to the sofa. "Is it still about your mother?" Chloe tried.

Lily shook her head. "No, no, it's not that. I think… I think I may just let Petunia have her way on that one. It's just that…" Lily broke off, and looked at Chloe with an apologetic look. "I can't tell you, as much as I want to, I can't. It's not that I don't trust you, I do very much so, but I've been ordered not to tell a soul about it. You understand, don't you?" Lily seemed to plead Chloe.

A little surprised by Lily's outburst, Chloe just nodded in agreement. She could see that whatever it was was eating Lily up, but if she couldn't talk about it then she couldn't. "This has to do with work, right?"

"Yes, yes I suppose it does." Lily agreed a vague tone in your voice.

Chloe wasn't convinced, but as the kettle in the kitchen started to shrill loudly, she got up quickly to pull it off the stove to avoid waking Ryan. She reached it in the nick of time. Absently waving her wand, two saucers and cups soared out of the cupboard and tea bags floated into them, and she tipped the hot water inside. Hurrying back into the living room, Chloe handed Lily her tea, and sat down with a quick sip of her own.

Lily took a sip of her tea, and Chloe watched her intently. This was why Lily wasn't so frazzled by the boy's disappearance. She knew where they were. But still as she looked at Lily's face Chloe could see the stress lines, and worry in her eyes. Snuggling a little closer into the sofa, Chloe changed her glance down the hall where she could see Ryan's door a little open.

"He didn't even say good bye to Ryan – he never does that." Chloe murmured to herself.

"It's… don't worry about it Chloe, really." Lily said, looking at Chloe finally.

"I'm not going to anymore. Seeing you so relaxed…ish… is sort of convincing me that everything is fine. I just, I understand that you can't talk about it, but it still sucks." Chloe confessed, hoping Lily would understand.

Of course she would, as Lily nodded with a knowing smile. "I get it Chloe, I would be the same. In fact, if I were you I would probably be worrying a thousand times more. I honestly don't know how you can be engaged with the irrational Sirius Black." Lily said lightly.

Chloe snorted. "Engaged," she paused rolling her eyes, "If you want to call it that. All we've done or said is that we would like to get married, but we're not going be too irrational like everyone else is right now. Were still only nineteen – we're not going to be like the Weasley's." Chloe grinned, and Lily smiled back. The Weasley's were Molly and Arthur, who had six children and had married at the age of twenty. Chloe knew them through Sirius who was distantly related to the two.

"I think they were made for each other though, just like you and Sirius are meant for each other. I think you should just spring it on him one day, get a person to marry you, and get all the guys here. Don't bother with the big white wedding – it's not you and Sirius." Lily told her, looking very serious.

Chloe changed the subject. "What about you and James? You can't tell me that he still hasn't thought about marriage."

Lily shrunk a little in the couch, and Chloe got suspicious. "Lily, is there something else you haven't told me?"

"All right, I'll tell you the truth. James asked me to marry him a month ago-"

"A month ago!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Let me finish the story!" Lily chastised.

"Right, sorry, continue." Chloe said nodding at her friend.

Lily took a breath and began. "I told him we were too young, and well, things have been a bit awkward since. I want to marry him, some day, but as you said, we're only nineteen." Lily stressed.

"What does it really matter, Lily? Yes, you're nineteen, but can you really see yourself with anyone else?" Chloe asked, knowing Lily couldn't deny it.

Lily looked away for a moment, staring at the old fireplace that was across the room. "No, I can't. I'd be lying if I didn't." Lily admitted. Chloe thought she might go on, but Lily fell silent, sipping her tea every so often.

Chloe knew there was nothing else to be said, and joined her friend in the stare off at the empty fireplace. Without much thought, Chloe pulled out her wand and ignited the charred wood, and let the yellow and orange flames warm up the main room. Lily was still silent, but Chloe could see easily that she was tired, and probably still contemplating whether she should marry James or not.

While Lily sat silently, Chloe's own thoughts turned to marriage. She couldn't ever see herself getting married, not after everything that had happened. She already has a son and a settled life with Sirius. They were happy where they were at, and marriage seemed a little pointless. But Sirius had talked about marriage before, and Chloe wondered if he was being serious or not.

As Chloe thought this, she almost jumped in shock as the flames in the fireplace burst into green and Sirius bounded out quickly followed by James, Remus, and Peter. They were all out of breath, and for a long time seemed to stand congregated, dusting off soot silently before at last realizing that Chloe and Lily were on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" It wasn't Chloe who asked, but James.

"I've been here, with Chloe, because you four left without a word or an explanation." Lily bit back, annoyed that James was berating her.

"You were supposed to come as well – you could have written to her for the five of us rather then skipping out." James retorted, sounding a little too angry.

"Can we stop pointing fingers; all that matters is that you are safe." Chloe said, standing up. She had seen the look on Sirius's face that he was upset about something, he was quiet, and he was running his hand through his hair.

"Right," Lily agreed, and got up herself. She went over to James, and started to inspect a cut that was on his forehead.

"I'm going to get some tea," Remus said and went into the kitchen, Peter quickly following looking quite uncomfortable.

"I need to get out of these robes," Sirius muttered to Chloe and headed towards their bedroom. Chloe followed concerned.

Alone in the dark room, Chloe sat at the end of their bed while Sirius changed. She hoped if she kept silent he would tell her what was wrong. As he pulled his robes off, Chloe could see him wince a little, and when she saw his bare arm she almost gasped in shock. There was a long red gash running down his left arm, and Chloe jumped up.

"What did you do?" Chloe breathed, stopping Sirius from hiding his arm, and held it tightly in her hands. Blood was trickling freely down his arm, and Chloe was quick to pull out her wand and start to perform the spells she knew off by heart after working at St. Mungo's for a year and a half.

"You're a life saver," Sirius breathed as he watched the blood cease to flow, and the cut slowly heal itself until it was a long thin scar.

"What did you do?" Chloe asked, feeling scared and worried now. She didn't like how passive Sirius was acting about all this. "Tell me the truth."

Sirius looked away, sighing heavily, and he pulled his arm away. Digging through his wardrobe he pulled out a fresh set of robes, and turned back to Chloe. With his free hand, he reached for Chloe's face, but she quickly backed away from him. Sighing again, he dropped his hand. "Please don't be like this Chloe; I'm sure Lily already told you that you can't know."

"I can't know?" Chloe asked shrilly. "I can't know what is hurting the ones I love, why you are always disappearing leaving me and iyour/i son alone all the time? Why the hell can't I know, Sirius?"

"Lower your voice or you'll wake up Ryan." Sirius said forcefully.

"Tell me Sirius," Chloe bit back.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he then moved Chloe over to the bed, and forced her to sit down with him. Putting his fresh robes beside him, he took Chloe's hands into his lap. "All I'm going to tell you is that it's for the better good; were helping Dumbledore in the fight against You-Know-Who." Sirius said importantly.

"Is that all your going to say, Sirius? The bloody Ministry is taking care of that – it's none of your business-" Chloe started, a little hysterically.

"Chloe, it is my damn business! These people kill innocent people, and the Ministry barely does a thing. You've heard what James and Lily said the other day, He and his followers are getting stronger. Just last week the Prewett brothers were murdered while fighting Death Eaters. They are ruthless, and will kill any one who gets in their way. I'm not just going to sit around and let Him do that to people I care fore, not when the next person could be you or Ryan." Sirius finished gravely.

Chloe sat stunned, and then leaned her head on Sirius's shoulder, and he quickly pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I wasn't thinking." Chloe mumbled, tears filling her eyes. Seeing Sirius hurt had frightened her. Over the last few months she had seen a lot of patients come in severely injured, and with injuries just like Sirius's. The only difference is that theirs had never stopped bleeding, and it took nearly a day to find the spell that would stop the bleeding and end the curse upon it.

"I know," Sirius whispered, holding her tightly, and running his hand through her hair, rubbing her back with the other.

Finally Chloe pulled herself together, and pulled away from Sirius. Wiping her face, she shoved her hair back. "I want to help," she said clearly. Thinking of those frightened Aurors that had come into the hospital, and the newspaper articles that would tell of another person's death. "Can I help?"

It was Sirius's turn to look worried. "No, I won't let you do that. Not with Ryan. You are helping enough at the Hospital, I won't have the two of us both involved." Sirius argued.

"But you said it yourself – the Ministry isn't doing enough, St. Mungo's is partially run by the Ministry. It's not your choice, it's mine. That isn't fair." Chloe cursed.

"Think about it Chloe, if something were to happen to the both of us, what would happen to Ryan? He would grow up without parents. I can't let that happen." Sirius said, trying to knock some sense in to Chloe's head.

Chloe didn't respond, just stared broodingly at Sirius while her chest heaved. She didn't like what he had said, in fact she hated it. But she knew that Sirius was telling truth. Finally sighing in surrender, she relaxed, and frowned. "I don't like it," she mumbled.

"I know," Sirius tried to smile a little, and the stood up. Pecking her on the cheek he moved towards the door. "I'm going to have a shower." He said, and left the bedroom.

Shoulders slumped, Chloe stared at the open door way, and she could hear the low murmuring of her friends as they sat in the living room talking about what ever had happened earlier. She longed to be with them, to learn what had happened but she knew as soon as she even stepped outside of the bedroom they would stop talking and change the topic. It hurt her that she had to be kept in the dark, so much that Chloe felt like just lying down in her bed and waiting for Sirius so that she could go to sleep.

A soft creaking reached Chloe's ears, and slowly Remus's shadow loomed over her. She didn't bother looking at his face, she was already waiting for what he was going to say, to hear his attempt at comforting her. Instead, all she felt his hand on her shoulder, and felt the sagging of the bed as Remus sat down next to her.

"I know it isn't what you want." Remus said quietly. "I would tell you, but it's up to Sirius. Usually he isn't like this, Chloe, he's always trying to get people to join who want to help, and Dumbledore has already asked, but he's really protective of you."

"I know," Chloe agreed. She could the sound of running water from the loo as Sirius started the bath. Chloe then smirked, "Though in time I think I can change that."

Remus smiled back, and hugged Chloe to his side. "Always one to look on the happy side."

"In the meantime I could go for a strong cup of tea, has everyone gone home?" Chloe asked.

"No, they are still in the living room." Remus told her, and stood up.

"Good, I need some laughter." Chloe said, and followed Remus out.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my new story, and sequel to Beautiful Mistake. I was intending to make it a stand alone story, but I found there was a bit too much of a back story to do so. Thanks for reading; I do hope you enjoyed it. I can tell you right now that the next chapter won't be up for some time. I am currently a new Aunt, and my baby niece is still in the hospital (she was born two months premature) but I will try and get on here as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, again!**


	2. Danger Appears

**The Unraveling Chapter Two:**

**Danger Appears**

With a start, Chloe woke up to hear her alarm clock blaring. Next to her, Sirius lay still, snoring lightly as the repeated beeping noise filled the silent morning air. Grumbling a little, Chloe switched the alarm clock off, wishing it didn't read seven AM. It felt like she had barely slept, her dreams filled with constant reminders of the treacherous world it seemed she lived in these days. Even with Sirius's arms wrapped around her waist couldn't send her worries away.

Slipping easily out of the bed, it only took Chloe two minutes to circle the bed and to the door, that was slightly agar – open just enough so that they could hear if anything was going on in Ryan's room down the hall. The cold wooden floors offered little comfort to Chloe, a shiver running up her spine as she headed to the loo. It surprised her how cold the house was, and when she peaked into Ryan's room she saw that in the night he had pulled the old quilt that usually hung on the back of his bed and covered himself with it.

After a few moments passed Chloe snapped out of her reserve, and returned to her original destination. Entering the loo, she flicked the light on and shut the door behind her. Breathing in lightly she walked over to the bath/shower and turned the two handles and water sputtered out of the tap. Running her hand underneath she let the slowly warming water run over her hands, turning the hot water handle ever so slightly until the water reached the perfect temperature. Pulling up the other handle the water stopped, and instead began pouring from the shower head. Wiping her hand on a towel that hung on the back of the door, Chloe stood up straight and began to peel her clothing off, quickly checking to see if there were any towels in the airing cupboard, and at last stepping into the steaming shower.

The hot water would scald most people into jumping back out but Chloe had long since gotten used to the hot water. There was no happy medium between cold and hot in the old apartment building she lived in, and no matter how hard she tried the 'perfect temperature' would only last the first few second of the shower itself. Letting the beads of water run down her body, beating against her back her body relaxed and she shut her eyes for a moment. Running her hand through her wet hair, she emerged herself under the water with a deep breath. Stepping back out to the end of the tub, she wiped her eyes and reached for the shampoo.

Fifteen minutes passed, and at last Chloe stepped out of the shower. She had always loved to take long showers or baths finding them very soothing and relaxing. Nothing made her forget everything like steamy water. Quickly driving her hair with the towel and wand Chloe dabbed some simple make-up on in hopes to hide the dark bags under her eyes, and wrapped a warm towel around her slim body and she exited the loo, leaving the door ajar to let the steam abate.

This time Chloe did not stop to check on Ryan, hearing once again his soft murmuring's as he slept, and she headed straight for her own bedroom where Sirius lay still asleep as well. He had rolled on to his side, his back facing the door, and the snoring had disappeared. Chloe smirked a little as she saw his mouth hanging wide open and slightly smashed against the pillow. Once again closing the door only a little Chloe walked around the bed and over to her wardrobe, the doors open a little to reveal it's contents.

Most of her clothes consisted of dark shades of red, blue, and grey. The ones that stood out the most however, were her four lime green uniforms she wore to work at St. Mungo's. Chloe gripped the thin cotton uniform in her right hand, and let her left hand slip away from the towel, letting it fall to the ground. Throwing robes on a chair that was by my wardrobe I proceeded to get dressed. Only in her underwear, Chloe reached over for her robes when she heard a low rumble behind her.

Turning her head gently, not surprised by the sound Chloe's eyes met Sirius's. A thin smile was spread on his face as he lay facing her on the bed. No sign that he had just woken up showed on his face, and his eyes twinkled. "Did you ever know that you look even more beautiful in the morning sunlight?" Sirius said clearly, though it almost sounded like a whisper.

Hands on her hips, Chloe cocked an eyebrow at him. Was he trying to be romantic to make up for the night before? Most likely. Simply turning her back to him she picked the robes up from the chair and started to change. "Don't even try, Sirius." Chloe said to him once she had pulled on her pants, and faced him, holding her shirt.

Sirius's face showed no sign of feeling guilty. The blankets fallen away from his bare chest, and Chloe could spy the fresh scar on his left arm. She shivered thinking about it, and quickly glanced away from Sirius and pulled on her shirt. Chloe didn't like how easy-going he had been about it, as if it happened all the time. In fact, now that Chloe thought about it, a lot of little scars had appeared on Sirius as of late. She wondered if the reasons behind them were similar to the one he had received the night before.

"Chloe, stop worrying about last night, it won't do you any good." Sirius spoke gently, but Chloe chose to ignore this just like he had ignored her comment.

"I'm off at three so I'll be able to be home early enough to make dinner. Take Ryan to the park, it's been awhile since he could go. Maybe you could ask Patricia next door if she and Daniel would like to join you; you know how he and Ryan get along." Chloe suggested, as she took a pair of socks from her wardrobe and turned to look at a bemused Sirius.

"Chloe don't be like this." Sirius started, and paused to get out of bed. He went over to Chloe, holding on to her arms gently to make her listen. Staring up at him, Chloe could hardly ignore the pleading tone in his voice. "I love you," he breathed.

Chloe felt her heart melt slightly, and she gave in a little. Leaning towards Sirius she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips lingering for a moment and pulled away. It still amazed her some days how she could kiss him and still feel the same electric feeling as always. "I love you too," she repeated, and then kissed him again on the cheek, and pulled away from him for the door.

As she left the bedroom Chloe was aware of his eyes on her back as she walked away, and she hoped he would get the message that she was still annoyed with him. One way or another she was going to find out exactly what he and the other Marauder's were doing along with Lily. Eventually she would guilt it out of Sirius, she knew. But until then she hoped she could maybe just get the truth from Lily or Remus, though she wanted to avoid asking Remus for she knew that it would probably tear him up.

A cry came from the room down the hall, and Chloe was being called. Smiling a little at the tiny whine, she peeked into her sons room, and saw him standing there, frowning deeply, his eyes half open. He was tired, and yawned as she approached him. "Did I wake you up?" she asked, picking him up in her arms. He was a lot heavier now, but still small for his age. Squeezing him tightly for a moment she put him down on to the ground, and he walked next to her as she went down the hall and to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry!" Ryan cried tugging on his mother's hand as she pulled out a chair at the table for him to sit at.

"Keep it down Ryan, daddy is still asleep." Chloe hushed him at once. Ryan seemed to ignore what she had said and continued to talk, singing random words loudly. Chloe merely rolled her eyes when he started to talk about Quidditch knowing that Sirius had probably spent another futile attempt the day before to teach him the rules of Quidditch.

Whipping up some toast quickly with her wand, Chloe cut Ryan's toast in little squares, and placed it in front of him along with a glass of orange juices which he giggled at with delight. As he stuffed the toast in his mouth Chloe took an apple out of the fridge, and poured herself another cup of tea and sat down across from Ryan as he continued to eat. It seemed that the only time he was quiet was when there was food in his mouth. She had to marvel at the humor in that.

Most mornings were just like this one for Chloe. She would wake up early, shower, change, get Ryan up and eat breakfast and get him ready. This usually took two hours all together, and before she had to leave for work Sirius would wake up and take 'control' of Ryan. He had offered that he takes care of Ryan in the morning, but Chloe always argued that it was the only time she could be with him. She worked so much that she wouldn't get home until six o'clock to which Sirius would have supper ready and by time that was over it would be time to put him to bed. James often teased Sirius about being the wife in the relationship, but it was necessary that Chloe work so much because Sirius was unable to find any permanent work because of his parents, and because people feared he was a Death Eater. Chloe knew it wore on Sirius, but she would take every chance she had to tell him how much she appreciated it all.

"Mummy!" Ryan whined, and Chloe shook out of her thoughts. She couldn't keep the sudden guilt that had filled her when she had argued with Sirius the night before about keeping everything from her. Maybe she was wrong to do so? Maybe this was one thing that Sirius could have for himself?

"What bubby?" Chloe cooed the nickname she had given him.

"You hear my song?" Ryan asked.

Chloe nodded, smiling. "Yes, I heard it. It was lovely. Now why don't you finish your breakfast, and then you get changed?"

"I'm going to the park today," Ryan said cheerfully. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I'll daddy to take you to the park today. But not for long," Chloe added, talking more to herself then Ryan. She couldn't help but think about the dangers that were outside her home. But again, she knew Sirius would be smart about everything.

"I'm done!" Ryan said in his shrill voice, pushing his crumb cover plate away.

"Okay," Chloe muttered standing up. She put the plate and his cup into the sink and turned around to see Ryan all ready trotting to his bedroom with his usual big smile.

Feeling a little tired, Chloe followed him to his bedroom where he already was, rifling through his dresser, pulling out shirts and pants. He always liked to pick out his own clothes, and tried to put them on but always did it wrong so Chloe had to undress him and dress him again. But she always laughed at the crazy outfits he would come up with. Some days he would choose his Muggle clothes, and some days just his Wizarding clothes. Most days though, he liked to wear both.

Today was one of those days as he held miniature black robes, trousers, and red and white striped long sleeved shirt. He had already pulled off his pajamas, and was putting on the black robes, and proceeding to pull the striped shirt over top. He quickly whined that it didn't fit when Chloe entered, and she burst out laughing, not able to contain herself. Walking over to him, she sat down on his bed and motioned for him to come over to him, and she started to pull off the clothing.

"I get it right once," Ryan announced, as Chloe pulled the striped shirt over his head.

"Yes, you'll get it all one day." Chloe agreed, and held out his trousers for him to put on.

"But not today," Ryan jabbered on, and Chloe laughed again.

Once she got his robes on, and his socks, she was a little surprised that his outfit actually worked. Tickling him, he let out his usual giggle, and shouted for her to stop. All thoughts of Sirius sleeping left her, as she and Ryan laughed and tickled each other until Ryan fell into her arms sighing with glee that she had stopped.

"You tickle me dead." Ryan muttered, nuzzling his head into her stomach, and she pulled him on her lap.

"You tickle me tired," Chloe told him, grinning at his grammar. He always had a magical way of making everything he did cute. Maybe she was a little biased on the matter, but Ryan was exceptionally cute, she thought.

"Is there a party going on in here?" Sirius's gruff, soft voice filtered into the room, and Chloe turned to look at the doorway which Sirius was walking through. His face had transformed from the usual hardness he offered Chloe when they were alone, to the fatherly happiness he gave Ryan. She had to admit, she envied his ability to show his emotions from Ryan, and how he wouldn't let them affect Ryan's life.

"Daddy! Mommy tickles me dead!" Ryan shouted with glee, reaching his arms for him.

Sirius chuckled, meeting Chloe's eyes for a moment before turning back to Ryan, and pulling him off of Chloe's lap.

"But you can't be dead!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, "Not my only son!" Sirius held Ryan to his chest, pretending to howl in grief while Ryan started to laugh, and pounding on his father's chest.

"I'm alive, I'm alive!" Ryan shouted.

Before Sirius could on, Chloe stood up. After glancing at her watch she saw that she was due at work in ten minutes and had to get going. Touching Sirius's arm, she silenced him. "I've got to go now," she told him, kissing Ryan on the cheek. "I suppose you can take him to the park for a little while today, if you think its safe enough. Maybe you can bring him by work on my lunch break." Chloe suggested, kissing Sirius on the cheek.

"All right, bye then," Sirius said sounding a little disinterested, and Chloe nodded and left the bedroom. Hurrying to the door, Chloe slipped her shoes on, and grabbed her bag and cloak. She hoped the day would be a good one, with no casualties or surprise attacks. As she went to open the door, she heard someone moving behind her, and knowing it was Sirius she turned to face him, just as he reached for her arm to turn her around.

His face barely an inch away from Chloe's, he let out a suppressed breath. He held her right hand in his, and held it tightly. His breath warmed her face, and for a moment Chloe forget everything. "I forgot to tell you, before you left."

"What?" Chloe asked, bewildered.

"That I love you." Sirius told her with a smirk, and kissed her on the lips deeply, and Chloe relaxed completely.

Pulling away, breathlessly, she hugged Sirius tightly. "I'm sorry, I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

"I didn't want you to leave without me saying that to you." Sirius murmured softly, and brushed his lips against her own before finally pulling away from her.

Chloe gave a faint smile, still feeling a little upset, but Sirius understood. Unlocking the door with a tap of her finger, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Glancing back at Sirius one more time she found him giving her, her favourite smirk until he closed the door and she was on her way.

The walk to St. Mungo's wasn't that long from their flat. Of course, it would be easier if Chloe just Apparated or took the Floo network to the Hospital, but Chloe never liked using those forms of travel unless she had too. Walking, or taking train or bus just seemed more practical to her when you lived in a city like London. Sure, Sirius thought it was ridiculous, dangerous even, but Chloe could care less. She was a trained witch, if Death Eaters decided to attack her in broad day light in front of hundreds of Muggles, so be it. Until that ever happened, she would be walking.

Like every day Chloe stopped for a few minutes at a flower stall, where an elderly man sat with fresh flowers, even in the heart of winter.

"Grow 'em in me Greenhouse out in countryside," he would tell her every time she stopped to smell them.

"They are lovely," Chloe said to him, picking a red and white carnation, and holding it to her nose. Digging in her jacket pocket, she gave him his money and walked quickly the rest of her way to work.

At the front entrance she offered her name, and was quickly admitted into the Hospital. The main waiting room was empty for the most part, only a few people with strange deformities, and in one case, an elderly man who was coughing up feathers. But Chloe ignored much of this, used to such wild and strange scenes. Smiling at one of the receptionist, Mary, Lily's friend from Hogwarts, she continued on her way over to the lifts where one was open and waiting for her.

Running for it, she entered the lift, and stood next to a young healer, who was only a few years ahead of her. His name was Albert Abbes, and he was rather handsome. Always a little unshaven from the long hours he put in at the hospital, with sandy blond hair and bleached blue eyes that were hidden behind thick spectacles he needed to read. He had a good heart, and was a lot more reserved compared to some of the other healers, and his sister had had a son when she was only sixteen, meaning he was completely okay with the fact that she had three year old son. Therefore he was someone that Chloe had become friends with immediately.

"Almost late again, Chloe. Tut, tut," Albert teased, and Chloe nudged him gently in the side with her elbow. "It was that fiancé of yours again, wasn't it?"

"More like it was my child," Chloe disagreed, and then grinning. "You would have been laughing so hard if you had heard him this morning. He was singing about Merlin knows what, but it was so cute. Of course, I think he woke up Sirius, but still it was so adorable!"

Albert laughed. "So Ryan likes to sing, is he very promising?"

Chloe laughed next. "I don't think so; if Sirius has his way he'll grow up and become an Auror."

"That's not too bad," Albert agreed.

The lift stopped at the third floor, and Albert bade his goodbye, muttering how he wished he could be working on the Fourth Floor, where Chloe was headed. Now standing alone in the lift, the smile slid off Chloe's face. She still hadn't forgiven Sirius, and she hoped that he didn't think she had after their actions before she left. Of course, Sirius knew her well enough that she hadn't done so, and perhaps telling her he loved her was just him trying to push over. Then again, they never liked parting without telling each other they loved each other just in case the worst happened – something they tried to avoid thinking about.

The doors opened, and immediately Chloe's name was called by the Head Healer, Pricilla Peabody, whose voice was strained and tired. Her graying red hair was frizzy even its tight bun that almost sat on the top of her head. It was so tight that Chloe and the other Healers joked that was what caused her face to be so smooth and almost wrinkle free. The ageing woman look exhausted, and when Chloe came towards her she could see that Pricilla was reaching her wits end.

"There was an attack during the night on a Muggle family. All have had their memory altered, and we have currently induced sleep on the two children so that when they wake they will be in the Muggle Hospital. They had severe spell damage; we assume the cruciatus curse was used on all four, but more extensively on the father." Pricilla went through the list of spells she and other healers had come to assume was used on the family. Chloe's mind reeled as she was told, and wondered what the parents looked like as it sounded they had been tortured the worse. She didn't understand why Death Eaters seemed to find it so amusing; doing such a thing to people when they're real 'problem' was with other wizards.

"The Drew family is currently in the Warbeck Ward," Pricilla instructed, and Chloe nodded and went over to the front desk where she spotted Kathy Fay, her good friend from Hogwarts. She was tapping patient records with her wand lightly, muttering quietly under her breath the correct spells to place what she wanted.

"Hey Kathy, do you have the Drew family chart?" Chloe asked, smiling brightly as her friend.

Kathy glanced up and smiled. "Oh, yeah, they're right here. They're scheduled to be transported at noon." Kathy said grabbing a clip board from the wall behind her, and proceeding to tap her wand on it and appeared the documents, and information Chloe needed.

"Thank you," Chloe said taking it from her, "I like the hair colour by the way," she commented as she turned to leave, remarking on the new dark brown shade Kathy was adorning.

"Thank you, Remus says he liked it blonde though." Kathy replied, sounding a little disheartened at the thought.

Chloe grinned. It amused her how those two had dating for so long and still it was as if they weren't. Remus would go on the occasional date with her, but for the most part they were friends. Remus often said it was because of his condition, he didn't want to bring Kathy into it. He said she deserved better, and Chloe figured Kathy was too shy to admit she thought different. So her two friend would continue their long courtship, with the occasional breaks, until one of them finally took the next step to something more serious.

Chloe walked down the hall, saying good morning to the few healers she passed by. It amazed her sometimes, how quiet St. Mungo's could be when it was the only magical hospital in all of Great Britain. Perhaps it was because most witches and wizards obtained enough self-based knowledge of medical procedures to take when a spell went wrong or a potion went foul. But also, it seemed everyone was being a lot careful in such dangerous times that the only patients you would get were Aurors or other innocent victims like the ones she was about to check up on.

Entering the Warbeck Ward Chloe could see now what carnage the Death Eaters had left her behind. The only occupants at the time, the family all lat in identical beds of white linen, all asleep and oblivious to the strange world they were surrounded in. Healer Zeller was leaning over the oldest child, a fifteen year old girl who had a long pink line running down her face and continued down her neck, disappearing below her dressings.

"I'm not sure if we can get rid of the scar," Zeller murmured under his breath as he rubbed a potion on her fair complexion.

"It's a shame, she's pretty." Chloe muttered, frowning at the young girl. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, to have to wake up after such an ordeal with such a scar and a reminder.

"They're going to have to come up with a pretty good story with this one." Zeller said conversationally, moving around the girl.

Chloe nodded, deciding it would be best she started on Mr. Drew, a man who looked to be in his early forties. He didn't have any obvious injuries, but Chloe read his board and saw that he had some potions he needed to take to help re-grow bones, replenish blood, and to continue his sleeping. Setting the board down, Chloe collected the right potions needed and returned to the ward and started to administer them.

She spent another hour helping Zeller take care of Mrs. Drew, who like her daughter, was cut up far more. The son was another story. It seemed out of the four he had received the worst of the damage. Cuts adorned his face, arms, and legs. He had many broken bones, and the blood vessels in his eyes had been burst, something that Chloe was thankful had already been prepared. As much as she loved being a healer, dealing with children often bothered her. He was only eight years old and something about him struck fear into Chloe's heart. It was probably because he had the same curly black hair as Ryan, but like many times before she pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

When she had finished taking care of the Drew family it was time for them to be moved, and Chloe was quickly reassigned to other patients. She was a little said to leave, she had grown a little attached to the family after how well they were doing after such a tragic event. She followed Healer Peabody on her rounds, a little annoyed that was being treated like a Healer-in-training, when she was already a second year Healer. Then again, it took four years before you became a full Healer. When you were in-training you mostly spent it in classrooms a floor below the main entrance, and did minor practical work in the actual hospital. Then, in your second year you chose what specialty you wanted to go into (in Chloe's case she chose Spell Damage) where you then finished you three years to become a Healer.

Sighing heavily, Chloe lowered herself in a chair in the tearoom, Albert and Kathy sitting across from her chattering about the goings on at the Hospital. Grabbing her spoon, Chloe ate her stew in silence. Her life was starting to feel a little futile at the hospital. When she had started there she had hoped for helping people, for doing good, but more often then not her patients would die of what ever frightening injury had befallen on them by Death Eaters, and she prayed this fate would not fall open the Drew's.

"Are you and Sirius still coming to dinner tonight?" Kathy asked, looking hopeful at Chloe.

"Dinner where?"

Kathy frowned. "At my house, I've invited the entire gang and Albert here. You said a week ago you would come," Kathy looked at her hopeful.

"You have to come, Chloe. I want to meet Ryan." Albert urged.

"I'm so sorry Kathy, I completely forgot. I'll write Sirius and let him know about the change in plans." Chloe assured her friend.

Kathy flashed a smile. "Great that's settled then. Everyone agreed to meet around six thirty at my flat - that gives you enough time right?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Chloe assured Kathy, and stood up. "I should get going; Peabody is probably already having a fit that I have five minutes left on my break and I'm not back yet." Chloe grumbled, and packed her things and said good bye to Kathy and Albert.

Before returning to Spell Damage she asked the secretary to write to Sirius for her to let him know the change in plans. She hoped he wouldn't disagree; he was very anti-social as of later. After three more hours of work, in which Chloe treated minor spell damage, usually just patients coming in with wings instead of arms or making animals noises instead of talking. These things were common with younger children who find their parents wands and play with them. It was why Chloe always made sure that her wand or Sirius's was kept well away from Ryan's hands as Merlin knows what kind of damage he would cause.

When the house finally got closer to five, Chloe was happy to see the patient waiting list was low, and there were enough Healers on staff that she could leave early. She got the feeling that Peabody wanted her out of the way anything. Chloe couldn't blame her though; she was dead weight when her mind was else where, on a certain person. Sirius hadn't escaped her thoughts. She assumed because Sirius hadn't written back detesting the idea of going to dinner that he had agreed to the plan. Well, if he got his knickers in a knot about it she would just leave him behind and take Ryan to dinner.

It wasn't that Chloe liked being in a bad way with Sirius but when he was being as impossible and as distant as he was it was hard to care. It bothered her that he wasn't telling her the truth, and it made her mad that he wouldn't let her help at all in the battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She understood why, but she didn't like it.

As she grabbed her cloak to leave she said goodbye to some of the other Second-year Healers and the others and made her way to the lift. It was empty, nobody joining her on the trip down to the main floor where she could Apparate home. She didn't feel like walking after being on her feet all day. Due to protective spells Sirius had found necessary to put on the house Chloe had to Apparate in the maintenance closest down the hall, and she nearly fell on her face after tripping on a mop in the dark room.

Entering the flat, Chloe heard Sirius talking to Ryan from the loo, and Chloe quickly shoved her cloak and purse into the closest. There was the sound of water splashing and at once Chloe knew Sirius was giving him his daily bath. Turning down the hall, Chloe walked slowly towards the loo at the end of the hall. She could see through the open door, Sirius kneeling in front of the tub, wet, trying to wash Ryan's hair.

"It's a little earlier to be giving him a bath." Chloe said gently, not wanting to surprise Sirius.

He turned to look at her, no surprise on his face and Chloe guessed he had heard her come in. "I figured it would be easier if he was clean before we went to Kathy's." Sirius explained.

"Daddy's all wet!" Ryan squealed from the tub, splashing his hands against the water sending it in a wave every where. Sirius was soaked all down the front, and he groaned loudly.

Chloe laughed "Did you need a break?"

"No, you go get changed." Sirius told her, but before she could walk away, he grabbed at her legs, and pulled her towards him. Hugging her waist, Chloe looked down at him baffled by his behavior. "Bad day at work?"

Chloe smiled for a second, but it slipped away quickly. "I hate this war," she murmured.

"I know," Sirius whispered, and stood up straight and hugged Chloe tightly for a few more seconds before she pulled away.

"Finish with Ryan," she mumbled, "I'll set out his clothes in the bedroom."

As she left the loo she heard Ryan shout and squeal more things as Sirius settled down to finish his bath, and Chloe walked away, rubbing her temples. Making a quick detour in Ryan's room she pulled out his best clothes and set them out on his bed. Then she went to her own room, and started to strip off her uniform, leaving it on the floor as she walked over to her wardrobe. Running her hands across her clothing, she absent-mindedly stared at them without choosing what to wear.

The days events, the Drew Family, and all those other patients seemed to weigh on her now, more then ever. It wasn't the first time she had come home with a heavy heart. Sirius usually told her it was time to find a new job, one that she wouldn't always be so miserable by. But it was pointless to find a new job. She liked the one she had now. She was just having difficulties with these useless deaths that surrounded her.

She hadn't realized it, but nearly twenty minutes had passed, and she could hear the television in the living room being turned on as Sirius settled Ryan in front of it so he could change. The bedroom door opened just slightly as Sirius entered the room. Chloe didn't even turn around to look at him, just turned her gaze to the bedroom window.

Sirius's calloused hands ran across her bare stomach, and his unshaven chin rubbed against her shoulder. He pulled her tightly to him, and inhaled her fruity scent. Chloe trembled in her arms, forcing the tears away, and sinking into Sirius's arms. Her anger towards him was gone, and she wasn't thinking about their fight at all. All she wanted was to be comforted, and he had known just what to do.

"We don't have to go to dinner tonight if you don't want to." Sirius said in a hushed tone, his warm breath running along Chloe's collar bone.

"No, I want to go. I just can't get their faces out of my head… there was a little boy." Chloe whispered hoarsely, still fighting tears.

Sirius brushed his lips against her neck, nuzzling his face close to her, and she turned to face him as tears began to fall. He began kissing her every where; her chin, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, before at last just pulling her even tighter against him, wrapping his robes around her bare body. She gripped him tightly as she choked on her tears. It was a few minutes before she could stop.

"I should get ready."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just needed to cry a little, and now I'm okay. I really want to go and see everyone. I can't remember the last time we all got together." Chloe meant it, and finally Sirius let her go. As she pulled out some worn jeans and a sweater, Sirius changed into some fresh robes, pausing for a moment in front of the mirror.

"Should I shave?"

Chloe grinned. "Nah, I like the look. Besides I think Kathy will get a kick out of it."

"Oh ha ha," Sirius grumbled, but didn't show any signs of shaving. Once she had played with her hair a little bit Chloe left Sirius alone and went out into the living room.

"Are you thirsty Ryan?" Chloe asked Ryan as she went to the kitchen. Ryan sat on the floor, his legs tucked close to him as he watched the television program.

He made no answer, so Chloe simply chose to make the decision for him. Grabbing his sippy cup she poured him some juice, and went back into the living to give it to him, sitting on the couch. He took it without complaint and started to drink, still submerged in the program. A few minutes later Sirius entered the main room, running his hand through his hair.

"We should go soon," he said softly, sitting next to her on the couch, watching Ryan closely as he giggled at something on the television.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Sirius smirked at Chloe, and jumped off the couch. Creeping up behind Ryan, sliding his arms underneath his shoulders, Sirius swept Ryan upwards. "Time to go see Aunty Kathy!"

Ryan shrieked loudly as Sirius picked him up, trying to push his father away from him. "No! Telly!" the little boy yelled as Sirius walked over to the closest.

"There'll be one at Aunty's," Chloe said, following Sirius and getting Ryan's little cloak and giving it to Sirius to put on him. It was a few more minutes before they all had their things on, and Chloe grabbed Ryan's carrying bag before they both exited the flat. They walked down the hall, Sirius still carrying Ryan, as they went into the maintenance closest to Apparate to their friend's house.

"Do you want me to take him?" Chloe asked once she had closed the door behind them.

"No, it's fine. You go first." Sirius told Chloe, and she didn't bother arguing. With a faint 'pop' she left the dark room and landed in a park that wasn't too far from Kathy's townhouse. She moved aside; glad to have the darkness as a cover, waiting for Sirius and Ryan to Apparate. It was only a few seconds before they appeared, and immediately Ryan's low whimpers sounded.

"I'll take him," Chloe said taking Ryan from Sirius' arms. Ryan hated Apparating; in fact he hated most Wizard ways of travel. They had tried everything, and the only thing that was okay was a broomstick, but Chloe didn't even dare doing that in long distances. Humming softly, Ryan calmed down, and with Sirius at her side, his arm around her waist the three walked down the rural street of London on which Kathy lived on. It could be seen happy Muggle families sitting in their homes, watching television, or eating dinner. Loud laughter and talk surrounded them, and it was sort of sad to Chloe as none of these people knew of the evils that were at play.

Kathy's townhouse looked like all the other's that surrounded it. A short set of steps that led to a small patio. Her front door was painted the same blue as the others, and the one window that showed into the main room was painted with the same white trim. Sirius knocked on the door, and they could already hear talking and laughter on the other side. It was even colder outside then it had been in the morning and Chloe felt a shiver run up her spine. It was nearing the end of October and it wouldn't be long before Christmas. Chloe hadn't even thought about that.

"Chloe, Sirius!" Kathy's high pitched tones filtered down the street as they were herded into the house. Everyone was there, popping their heads out of the dinning room and kitchen to say hello. "He's so big!" Kathy exclaimed taking Ryan from Chloe's arms so she could take her cloak off.

Chloe laughed, and searched the crowd of people for Lily. "Where are Lily and James?" Sirius asked before she could.

"Oh, they said they had to stay late today at work. Apparently there's a big case." Kathy explained, heading towards the kitchen, still holding Ryan in her arms.

Chloe glanced at Sirius curiously, but he wasn't looking at her. He was moving towards Remus and Peter who were both standing by the dinning room looking at him expectantly. And they soon went into the dining room to talk. Chloe longed to follow them, but Kathy was walking towards where Nadine, Albert, and his friend Jacque with Ryan and she couldn't do anything else but follow her. They all went into the kitchen, after greeting each other with hugs and kisses.

"How old is he?" Albert's friend, Jacque asked. He looked to be a few years older, around twenty-five, just like Albert. He was handsome, with sandy-blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and towered over everyone.

"Ryan?" Chloe asked, setting Ryan on the counter and starting to remove his coat and gloves. "He's turning four in less then a month."

"And were going to have a big party right?" Nadine asked, winking at Chloe.

"Oh yeah, Ryan won't know what hit him." Chloe laughed.

"Mama, I'm hungry. Where daddy?" Ryan sputtered.

"Did you want to see daddy?" Kathy intervened, and took Ryan from Chloe and started for the door. "Aunty Kathy will take you," Kathy said as she went through the swinging door and into the dining room.

"She gets way too excited about these things." Nadine rolled her eyes, opening the fridge and pulling out a butterbeer. "Anyone thirsty?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Chloe responded, but both Albert and Jacque took a butterbeer, Jacque insisting on mixing it with some fire whiskey.

"That has got to be disgusting." Nadine wrinkled her nose.

Jacque persisted it was the best thing in the world, but Chloe didn't pay much attention. They all moved into the sitting area, where Sirius, Peter, and Remus had all gone. Everyone broke off into their own groups, and Chloe found herself sitting with Remus, watching Ryan from the corner of her eye as he played with some of his toys on the floor.

"Don't you think Lily and James would be here by now?" Chloe asked him.

"Yes and no." Remus started heavily. "Technically they should be, but for all we know something else could have popped up at the ministry forcing them to stay later."

"Well I don't like it," Chloe mumbled, and looked at Ryan. He was playing with his toy train, making loud choo-choo noises.

An hour later Kathy decided there was no use to waiting for James and Lily anymore, and everyone went into the dining room to eat. Sirius hadn't said much to anyone since they had arrived, most of his attention on Ryan. Chloe could see the worry on his face, and just like Remus he had no idea where Lily and James were either. This didn't help Chloe at all. She had hoped, that maybe Sirius had known about some thing that they had to do for what ever thing they were all a part of.

Half way through dinner, after Kathy and Nadine finished a funny story about finding a drunken man on their front porch believing that he lived there, Chloe nearly screamed when a flash of light entered the dining room through the open bay window. Everyone was surprised as they stared at the blinding patronus that was in the shape of a doe.

"James was hurt; we're at St. Mungo's. Lord Voldemort has made an appearance."

The familiar voice reverberated around the room, and before Chloe, Kathy, Nadine, or the other boys could react Remus, Sirius, and Peter were on their feet, wands drawn.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jacque cried, having spilled a glass of wine on himself. He cursed as he tried to wipe it clean.

"Was that Lily's voice?" Nadine asked in wonderment.

Ryan had started to cry from the shock, and Chloe quickly bounced him on her knee, holding him close, and looking to Sirius. "What's going on?"

Sirius looked at her, fear and worry adorning his face. "It was Lily's patronus, its how we learned to get a hold of each other fast." Sirius looked at Remus.

"You and Peter go, I'll stay here with the girls." Remus said.

"No way, I am going. Albert will come as well, I'm sure we can both be a help at the hospital." Chloe argued, standing up.

"This isn't an argument." Sirius debated.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jacque had stood up. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm thinking I'm going to leave now. Sorry, I'll see you later Albert. Nice dinner while it lasted." Jacques didn't stay to hear anyone arguments, not that there were any. Chloe was still staring Sirius down while Remus explained to Kathy, Nadine, and Albert that none of them what had happened or what was going on.

"They are my friends too, and I am a Healer. If there is anyone who can help, it is me." Chloe breathed heavily.

"We have to go Sirius," Peter whined. "Just let them come – she's right."

Chloe didn't know if it was because everyone was looking at him or if Sirius truly just didn't want to argue anymore, and wanted to see his friend, but he gave in. Chloe made sure to have all of Ryan's things, and everyone Apparated in pairs. Sirius took Ryan, and Chloe went with Remus after. It was complete chaos when Chloe found herself standing in the main waiting area. People were every where, most of whom looked to be Ministry officials.

Sirius came over to Chloe, and she took Ryan back. "Have you found what happened?"

Sirius nodded. "Voldemort and his followers tried to take over the Ministry – Lily and James were in the Atrium when they swamped it. I still haven't been able to get near the front desk to ask where James is."

"I'll take care of that," Albert had joined them, an took long strides through the crowds of people and went behind the front desk.. Chloe watched anxiously, everyone gathering around her. And then Albert looked up and held his hand showing the number four with his fingers and Chloe groaned her heart dropping.

"Spell damage – let's take the stairs it's much faster." Chloe said, and turned towards the stairwell doors, Sirius taking Ryan from her.

Albert joined them on the second floor landing and filled Chloe in. "His chart says that he's been hit with an unknown curse that has caused severe lacerations across his chest, thigh, and arm. He's in critical condition, the blood won't stop-"

"He's going to die," Chloe whispered as they rushed up the last set of stairs. Her eyes had gone wide as she began to understand what was going on. James had been hit with the very hex that so many others had died from.

"I know, but we can't let them know." Albert answered, nodding at the other who was right behind them.

When they entered the Fourth Floor it was just as chaotic as the main entrance had been. Kathy moved up front going behind the desk where Peabody stood, shouting things out to passing Healers.

"Roberts what are you doing here?" Peabody called to her.

"My friend, James, is here." Chloe said approaching her boss.

"James Potter?" Peabody said, going through some charts that she held. "He's in the third ward – I'm assuming your friends with his girlfriend. She's been trying to see him, but she is not allowed until he is stable." Peabody handed her James' chart. She looked past Chloe and at the other people in the room. "No one is to pass the yellow line unless they work for this hospital!" She called, and looked back to Chloe. "See to you friend then."

Chloe nodded, and looked back at the others. Albert stepped forward, and they both went to go get James. It didn't take long. Lily was outside of his room yelling at a first year named Marissa who looked very distressed as she told Lily she wasn't allowed in while Healers worked on James. Chloe was quick to move, and as she neared the Marissa she looked at her.

"Chloe, can you –"

"Chloe?" Lily called shrilly, moving over to Chloe and gripping her shoulders.

"It's all right Marissa, you can go." Chloe told her. Marissa looked as if she was going to argue, and then quickly thought better of it, letting Chloe take control of the situation. Albert glanced at Chloe before entering the ward, and Chloe could hear the urgent calls of Healers as they tried to help patients.

"You came? Where is everyone else?" Lily asked breathlessly. Black was smeared around her eyes, and her face was wet from angry tears. Her was wild, and there were small cuts on her face.

"There in the waiting room, why don't you go and sit with them?" Chloe suggested.

"No, no, I need to see James. He wasn't awake when I saw him last – they won't tell me anything. I know what's wrong with him though, I know how to fix it. He was bleeding so much…" Lily's voice became ghostly and another tear cascaded down her cheek. Chloe brushed it away.

"He's in critical condition right now… what are you talking about though? How do you know how to stop the curse?" Chloe asked, bewildered.

"Because I know what curse that was used on him. You have to listen to me, it's complicated. Only one other person knows it…" Lily breathed, her bottom lip shaking.

Chloe didn't know what to do, and she had no idea what Lily was saying. It was impossible that she knew something that the Healers didn't. They had researched every counter, in every area of magic. They looked at ancient spells used in Greece, Egypt, and in Turkey. There was nothing they could do. Every spell they used either quickened the bleeding or nothing at all. Lily probably was thinking of something they had already tried, and there was no way in hell she would allow Lily feel that she was responsible for James' death, that would be coming soon.

"Chloe, you're my only hope, only you can get me in there. I just need five minutes, is all, I can fix him. I tried at the Ministry, but there were so many people it was hard to do it and protect James from getting hit with any other spells. Chloe, listen to me." Lily begged.

Chloe was torn. Everything was telling her to ignore her friend, to let fate follow through, but at the same time she couldn't let James die. Even if it was based on a slim chance that Lily actually knew something. Finally Chloe made her decision, and looked Lily in the eye. "Stay here, I'm going to see what's going on."

Chloe went into the ward where six patients were, all suffering from severe wounds. James was surrounded by the most Healers, however. All were trying to stop the bleeding using different spells that weren't working. Albert stood with his hands on James chest, his white shirt stained with blood as he muttered counter spells that would give very little effect on James's state. Chloe stood next to him; her hands trembling she tried to pull gloves on, and pulled her wand out.

"Albert," Chloe said, trying to force the hysteria out of her voice. "I think I know how to stop this, I just need to admit Lily. She says she knows a spell that can stop the curse, and stop the bleeding."

"Chloe you know that isn't possible – we've tried everything. He doesn't have much longer – it would be better if we just faced the fact that he's not going to make it." Albert said between breaths. Sweat trickled down his brow, and he was red in the face. He looked at Chloe for only a few more seconds before pulling away and continued to say counter jinx's that would be no use.

Chloe had started to cry. She couldn't bare to look at James, his eyes closed, and dark blood seeming to surround him. Everyone around them was tired, and they looked like they were about to give up. She took hold of Albert's arm, and shook him hard. "It's worth trying then, isn't it? Maybe she knows something we don't… maybe… Albert I'm bringing her in." Chloe made the decision, and Albert didn't answer. He was the only one who could make the decision, but Chloe assumed he had given in because he made no attempt to stop her.

Chloe got Lily, who broke out in a sob when she saw the blood on Chloe's shirt, but allowed Chloe to explain before asking questions. "He's not looking too good, Lily. But you can see him. I just need you to be prepared – "

"I'm an Auror, Chloe. I've seen worse." Lily tried to wipe the tears from her face, gripping her wand in a sweaty palm.

"Yes, but this is James. Not just another victim." Chloe replied fearfully.

"I know."

Lily's response was solemn sounding, and Chloe knew there was nothing else she could do. They both entered the ward, and made there way over to James, and Chloe took the same position she had been in before, keeping an eye on Lily who had gone white, but her face was much more focused now. There weren't as many Healers around James now, only Albert and a fifth year that Chloe did not know the name of.

Lily gripping James's shoulders for a moment before pointing at the wounds with her wand and began muttering an incantation that sounded like a song. It was a foreign sound and Chloe watched in amazement as the blood seemed to cease from flowing as she repeated the incantation over and over again until at last the blood had stopped and the wounds began to heal. The skin started to stitch together, and Chloe was mesmerized by it. It seemed as if the whole world had stopped.

In fact, it had. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch the spell work its magic. At last James's wounds had formed long red scars, and Lily leaned against James in exhaustion. His eyes were still closed, having lost so much blood. This seemed to snap everyone back to life, and people were asking what spell Lily had been using. It turned out that in reality the spell Lily had been using nobody had heard of, and many thought that what she had said was true. Chloe couldn't fathom it, but her thoughts had turned to a memory when she was in Hogwarts and Severus Snape had caused small cuts appear on James's face. Chloe had the sinking suspicious that what ever spell Lily knew was one that Severus had made up.

It wasn't long before everyone learned the spell, and James was moved into another room to rest and to be monitored. Though they had gotten through the worst, they still had to wait for James to wake up. It was no telling if the blood lost had affected him neurologically and there was no telling when he would actually wake up. Faithfully, Lily and Sirius were at his side, both sitting with stony faces.

Chloe left Ryan with Remus and changed into some spare scrubs and began helping. Twenty people had been hit with the same spell as James and like wildfire people were trying to stop the bleeding. Already five had died, when it was too late. Four people were sent to the Ward 49 to be assessed for mental stability, and it wasn't until eight o'clock in the morning that James woke up with a sore head, but in good humor.

"He's okay," Lily repeated over and over when Chloe came to say hello.

"Yeah, he's okay." Chloe said, her eyes flashing to Sirius. For a moment they stared at each other, before he finally stood up and together they left the ward. Out in the hall, Sirius pulled Chloe into a tight hug. "I don't want to fight anymore. I get it, I know why I can't join. But I just want to know." Chloe cried into Sirius's shoulder.

"I don't want to fight either," Sirius kissed the top her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "Let's go somewhere to talk," Sirius suggested, and together they went to the tearoom. Chloe let go of any hope of ever being allowed to help her friends in what ever order they were in, she knew it was too dangerous for her, as much as she didn't want to admit it.


	3. The Order of the Pheonix

bThe Unraveling Chapter Three

Christmas Galore/b

The weeks after the attack passed quickly for Chloe and Sirius. She worked extra hours at St. Mungo's, spending a lot of her spare time with James in recovery. He was perfectly okay, except a little weak, but the hospital wanted to keep him because of the mysteriousness of the spell that had been used to repair the damage. There had been a lot of research done on the spell, charm, curse, or what ever it was to find out it's background and it's properties. It had been discovered that it was actually two spells combined; an anti-jinx and a curse that seemed to counter act the original curse. Nobody had a clue how Lily had learned this spell, and Chloe played dumb though she had a sinking idea that Severus Snape was responsible, especially after one conversation with James about the attack.

"I had felt a spell like that before, from Snivellus, except it caused a much smaller cut on my face and it stopped bleeding after a while. It was no where near as serious as this was, but much the same." James described to Chloe on one of her lunch breaks.

"Do you think Lily and Severus are responsible for this?" Chloe asked; a little afraid that James would just angry with her for mentioning Lily's involvement, but surprisingly he nodded.

"I know for a fact that Lily is responsible for coming up with the spell that reverses the damage. She told me that when she had been friends with Snape in fourth year he had become extremely interested in coming up with spells and had come up with the one that cut me all those years ago. I don't know about the bleeding part, Snape could have added that recently, but because Lily knew about it, it must have been part of Snape's plan to come up with a way to make it so that the wound was cursed and would not stop bleeding." James admitted.

Chloe had left that room a little frightened. She couldn't believe that Lily could be linked to something that had killed so many innocent, but she knew it was possible. With everything that had happened with Severus, it was completely plausible. But when asked Chloe simply played dumb, afraid that Lily might get in trouble if she didn't. She didn't tell Sirius about the conversations she had had with James, knowing that he would be much more bothered by it than James was. James had become a very understanding person as he got older. Besides, Sirius wasn't interested in details this time, he was just happy his friend was alive and that Lily had been quick enough to come up with a spell.

Since the agreement of dropping the subject of Chloe joining the Order, the relationship between them had changed completely. Sirius was finally honest to her when he had to leave to do something for the Order. He also let her in on some more information about Voldemort and his followers, making sure that she knew who she should trust and shouldn't trust. It wasn't hard for Chloe to figure much of that on her own however, because much of them she had attended school with and they were all Muggle-haters, it seemed natural that they would be part of a group led by a mad wizard who wanted the end for all Muggles.

All in all Chloe's life had settled down a little since the attack on James and the other Aurors. There had been no new attacks, and the stream of patients had slowed down to a minimal. Though the people of the Wizarding community were still on guard, waiting for another attack, people had calmed down considerably. Chloe wasn't exactly sure what to make of it all. She was happy that nobody was getting hurt but it didn't sit well with her. She was waiting to wake up one morning and find that there had been some kind of mass killing.

While this seemed to weigh on everyone's minds, it was getting closer to Christmas time, and that became Sirius's main focus. Every day Chloe would come home and find more Christmas decorations had been set up. She didn't mind it that much in the beginning, but it was getting to the point where she couldn't move without standing under mistletoe, or open a door that didn't have garland on it. Sirius had even bought three trees, one for their bedroom, one for Ryan's, and one for the living room. Chloe had no idea what to make of it, but she lived with it because she saw how happy it made Sirius.

After an extremely long day at work, Chloe came home to find a table full of food, with Sirius explaining he was testing out some recipes for Christmas.

"Why?" Chloe asked cautiously, as she took her seat.

"Because were going to have Christmas here this year. We'll invite everyone – it will be the best Christmas Party ever." Sirius said, placing a plate covered with turkey, stuffing, vegetables, and mash.

"Sirius!" Chloe whined, looking at her plate. "We don't have time to plan a party! Not too mention there's a war going on," Chloe frowned as Sirius took his seat, looking defiant.

"Not true; you don't have time because of work, but I have the world." Sirius argued.

"So what, you're going to play house wife and host some grand party?" Chloe snapped, groaning.

"Don't say it like that." Sirius said, frowning now.

"Say what?"

"Say it like I would rather stay home than work." Sirius said, angry now.

"I thought we talked about this; you told me you were okay taking care of Ryan while I worked!" Chloe exclaimed.

"That's not the point." Sirius slammed his fist on the table.

"Yes it damn well is. All your friends in the Order have jobs with the Ministry; get to fight the big bad guys and you're stuck home babysitting!" Chloe was shouting now, and Ryan had started to cry.

"Look what you've done." Sirius groaned, standing up and picking up Ryan.

"Of course! It's always my fault, isn't it?" Chloe said, standing now. "I get that you're tired, I know what it's like to have to be stuck inside, but you seem to forget that." Chloe finished.

Sirius was silent, as he calmed down Ryan. It was few minutes before Ryan was settled, and Sirius and Chloe sat down at the table and started to eat. "We don't have to have the party, Chloe." Sirius said quietly.

"We can have the party, Sirius, I'm just tired." Chloe admitted.

"I'm sorry," Sirius replied.

"Don't be, I'm sorry." Chloe said her body sagging and offering Sirius an apologetic smile.

Sirius stood up, and went around the table and kissed Chloe softly on the lips. Her eyes drifting open as Sirius pulled away he flashed a smile, and than sat down in the empty chair that was diagonal from her. Lifting his plate over to where he now sat, he started to eat, and Chloe followed his motion. She still felt guilty for bringing up the things that she had, as she knew very well that it wasn't true. Yes, Sirius did wish he could work and provide for his family, but he did not resent her for it, and she knew he loved spending time with Ryan, but it was just like how she felt when she had been raising him alone.

When they had finished eating as much as they could, Sirius pulled his wand out and with a single wave the plates disappeared, the food with it too. Chloe stared at the blank table, and then at Sirius with a raised brow.

"A new spell I learned," Sirius explained as he went to get Ryan.

Chloe stood up as he did so, and took Ryan from his arms. "I'll clean him up, you can relax. It really was a good dinner," Chloe told him, kissing him on the cheek as she walked towards the loo.

After a quick bath, and putting Ryan to bed, Chloe joined Sirius on the sofa, leaning her head on his chest. He was watching the Muggle news on the telly, the volume so low that Chloe couldn't hear it, but she didn't complain. She hated hearing bad new especially when she had to work with it all day.

Sirius began running his hand threw her messy hair, absently humming a tune as his gaze was fixed on the television. Chloe grinned to herself, peering up at his face. She loved moments like these, the peace and the normalcy. She hated fighting with, considering in the youth of their relationship they had spent so much time doing so.

Chloe felt Sirius's hand sag around her, and as gently as she could she pulled an old afghan around them. Sirius's deep breaths filled the room, and Chloe managed to turn the television and the lights off with her wand that she managed to get out of her pocket. Leaning her head on Sirius's chest, he woke up but simply got more comfortable pulling Chloe with him.

"I love you," he mumbled in her hair, hugging her close.

Chloe giggled quietly, breathing in his peppermint scent. "Yeah I know." She whispered, and closed her eyes.

"MUMMY!"

Chloe woke up with a start, pushing her weight down on Sirius's chest, which woke him up, coughing violently. He pushed Chloe off of him without realizing what he was doing, and tumbled off the couch after her when he tried to catch her. Landing in a heap on the floor, Chloe untangled herself from Sirius and the blanket to see why Ryan was shouting.

He stood in the door way, clutching his comforter in the early morning light, tears streaming down his face as he wailed. Behind her, Chloe could Sirius trying to make sense of what was going on while she stood up and went over to Ryan. Right away she knew what was going on, and that Ryan had simply had an accident during the night.

"Hush Ryan its okay; just a little accident." Chloe cooed, kneeling in front of Ryan. She brushed his tears away with her fingers, and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go to the washroom and clean you up." She stood up, and took Ryan's free hand.

"Do you need my help?" Sirius asked, befuddled on the floor.

Chloe turned to tell him no, but ended up laughing when she saw his mess of hair. "No, no, you stay there." She laughed, and taking Ryan's hand walked down the hallway to the loo.

Peeling off his clothes with the littlest amount of touching she turned the taps on the tub at the same time, waiting for the water to warm. Alert, and feeling the warmest she had in years Chloe couldn't be bothered to be too upset that her son had waken her up after such a long and tiresome day. It had been so long since she had been able to sleep so peaceful, and she knew it had a lot do with the tension that existed between her and Sirius about the war, and their situation. She knew Sirius loved she and Ryan more then life, but she resented him sometimes when he would make his little comments about having to stay in rather then joining his friends at their parties. She didn't like resenting him, nor did she like him resenting her. It was all very complicated.

Ryan was in the tub, a sleepy expression upon his face as she ran the warm water over his tiny body with a cloth. It was funny how Ryan hated having to take baths, but when he had an accident or anything of the sort he would be the first to suggest a bath. The truth was Ryan actually loved baths, but loved an argument with his parents more. He had certainly inherited his parents' stubbornness.

When Ryan was washed she wrapped his half-asleep in a fluffy yellow towel and carried him into his bedroom where she found Sirius changing the sheets of Ryan's bed. Together they put clean pajamas on his sleeping body and tucked him into bed, and still he did not wake. Kissing him on the forehead, Chloe followed Sirius out of the room and into their own bedroom.

He pulled her onto the bed, and Chloe to lazy to care about her smelly clothing let him pull her close. Snuggling in his warm homely chest, she shut her eyes tightly longing for that place she had just been in. Sirius had begun to sing a soft unnamable melody, his chest rumbling in a low baritone voice. Grinning a little, Chloe slipped her hand under his shirt feeling his bare chest, and began playing with his chest hair. Sirius stopped singing and made a purring noise which sent Chloe into a fit of giggles.

"Why do you always do that?" Sirius said, laughing at his own silliness.

"I don't know, why? Does it bother you?" Chloe asked, pulling her hand from his shirt.

"No, I just never understood it. I remember not too long ago you saying that you hated chest hair." Sirius said.

"Are we really having this conversation now?" Chloe asked, sitting up on her one elbow to look Sirius in the eye.

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Yes, I want to know."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. "It makes you seem older; I like that idea now when it used to scare me to think I was actually growing older."

"Of all people to be afraid of getting old!" Sirius exclaimed, barking a short laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you've been acting older since the age of sixteen. I thought you got over that stage of your life." Sirius told her.

"Are you seriously going there right now Sirius?" Chloe questioned, her brow rising.

"Fine, say what you like. You shouldn't worry about getting older – you'll always be beautiful; the beautiful mother of my beautiful child." Sirius whispered the last past and pulled Chloe on to him and kissed her deeply on the lips.

After nearly a minute without breath Chloe pulled away with a staggered breath. "Are you saying this to get into my pants Mr. Black?" she smirked.

Sirius laughed loudly again, but Chloe quickly placed her hand over his mouth, hushing him as she did. "Ryan is the next room sleeping."

"That just means we will have to be quiet." Sirius grinned wickedly.

Laughing, Chloe collapsed on to his chest trying to keep a loud laugh within, but Sirius pulled her face up to his and into another long, dizzying kiss. Slipping his hands under her shirt, and holding her waist tightly, Chloe felt a shiver run up her spine and she moved closer to him, deepening their kiss. It had been so long since they had been this close, and more than ever Chloe wanted Sirius.

Sirius's ragged breath filled Chloe's ears as they struggled with their clothing, a pulsating excitement running through their veins. Arguments, fears, everything left their minds as they set out to simply please the burning hunger within the other. Together they moved, and Chloe's body moved of it's own accord. She couldn't remember the last time and Sirius had acted as one, and she couldn't lie, she had missed him.

Falling next to Sirius on the bed, Chloe felt more exhausted than ever. Sirius shifted her body closer to him, holding her tightly against him. She rested her head next to his ear, and kissed him softly, nuzzling her head into his neck. "I missed you," she murmured into the darkness.

"I couldn't tell," Sirius laughed loudly, playing with Chloe's hair again. Chloe flicked Sirius in the nose, but laughed herself.

"I'm so tired." Chloe whispered her mind beginning to race with all the things she had to do the next day.

"Then sleep." Sirius answered softly, kissing her briefly on the forehead. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and at last Chloe closed her eyes.

"That will be twenty-four galleons and two knut's please." The witch told Chloe and Sirius as they stood at the cashier's desk at the Quidditch Quality store in Diagon Alley. There was a long line behind them, people all doing last minute shopping at Christmas neared. There was only two weeks left, neither Chloe nor Sirius had had the time to go shopping for Ryan's Christmas presents. They found that this was the perfect time, as Chloe had received a day off and her mother was willing to care for Ryan while they were out shopping.

Sirius pulled a small black pouch out of his pocket, and dropped the money in the woman's hand. After placing the money in the register, she handed Chloe a brown paper package that contained three Holyhead Harpies jumpers – Sirius's favourite team, which Chloe often associated with the fact that the team was made up of solely girls. There was another package much slimmer, which contained a real broom for Ryan. It had been the gift he asked for from Father Christmas. Though Chloe had fought against it, Sirius had convinced her that it was the safest thing. It was a child's broom, and only went five kilometers an hour, and never above three feet in the air. It had a cushioning spell so if Ryan ever fell off, it wouldn't hurt. Sirius assured Chloe that now that he was four years old, he could handle it. He had received his own when he was nearly three.

"That's because your parents were mindlessly insane!" Chloe had argued.

"Well there are no arguments there, but that doesn't stop the fact that I was able to ride it before I was three." Sirius had concluded.

So they bought it, Chloe knowing very well that as much as she hated it, she knew it would make Ryan the happiest child on the block. As they exited the shop, Sirius balanced the parcels with the other ones he was carrying, leaving Chloe with her list, and the bag of money.

"Where to now?" Sirius asked, sounding tired.

"Do you want to stop and rest for awhile? We've done a lot of shopping." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fine." Sirius agreed.

They walked for a few minutes down the winding path of Diagon Alley until they came to the small ice cream parlor that served hot chocolate and coffee in the winter. Chloe sent Sirius off to find a seat and ordered to hot chocolate's at the counter. The place was busy, but quiet enough that you could hear Christmas music playing from the old record player that was behind the counter. Chloe held the cups in her hands firmly and walked over to Sirius, who was leaning on his one elbow and staring out the great window.

"Here you go," Chloe said, placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of Sirius.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking an absent sip and returned to gazing out the window.

"What's up?" Chloe asked after a long silence. He had been completely fine for the past few weeks, fantastic towards her. She couldn't remember a time when they had been getting on so well. But last night there had been a meeting, and ever since she woke up this morning with him next to her – sneaking in late at night – he had gone back to his moody self.

Sirius turned his look at her and offered her forced smile that was only a shadow of the smile she loved. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well I'm going to when you act like this." Chloe countered.

Sirius let out sigh of frustration. "You said you wouldn't be like this."

"How else am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know, but I'm doing my best. I come home every night, I pretend nothing is wrong in the world. I do it so you won't feel left out." Sirius told her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to do that for my Sirius. I don't need you to 'pretend' because I already know that the world isn't all butterflies and daisies. Besides you're so called 'pretending' is crap." Chloe added with a grin.

Sirius let out a smile. "I never said I was an actor."

"Shut up," Chloe shook her head, glad to see a genuine smile. Reaching out for him, he let her take his hand and she squeezed it tightly. "Don't pretend around me, I hate it. But don't be down all the time. Not when Christmas is so near. You can't beat yourself up over things you can't control."

Sirius frowned. "But I can control it. Don't you see? iThey/i are after me, and until they have me you and Ryan will always be in danger. Everyone around me will be in danger. Some days I wonder if the fight is worth it." Sirius's eyes drifted downwards to the table top.

"Sirius," Chloe said sharply. "Stop blaming yourself; please stop blaming yourself for what ever it is. Because no one else is, and self-loathing doesn't suit you."

Sirius snorted the last part, but met Chloe's eyes. Leaning across the table he planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips, pulling away only a little and breathing gently on her face he said, "This is why I love you."

Chloe smirked. "Because for some reason I put up with it all."

"That's exactly why." Sirius laughed, kissing her again, and finally settling back in his chair and taking a sip from his mug, never letting go of Chloe's hand. "So what are we getting for Ryan next?"

"I don't know, maybe something to spark the inner prankster within him." Chloe suggested, grinning as Sirius's eye twinkled with joy.

It was finally December twenty-fourth, and Christmas had arrived. Sirius had decorated the house top to bottom with decorations, red, green, and gold was sprinkled every where, the tree glowing with white decorations and a singing Angel. There was mistletoe hung every where, and he had decked the fireplace out with the three largest stockings he could find, all reading their names. The presents had all been wrapped in colour paper, and they all sat under the tree waiting to be opened the next morning. It certainly was magical, Chloe had to admit, and she was extremely surprised that Sirius had managed to pull it off. Before the guests had begun to arrive, Sirius had swung Chloe around and kissed her with an excited joy.

Guests would be arriving any minute, and Chloe couldn't stop looking at reflection in the window. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves, something Sirius had picked out for her as an early Christmas present (to herself or him, she couldn't tell). She had to admit she looked good, really good, but she couldn't help but feel a little too dressed up. She had never been one to enjoy dressing up, but she supposed, being with Sirius there were some things she had to do. He had always loved looking good, and holding big parties. She supposed it was the pureblood upbringing, though she would never tell him that because he would most likely try his damn'st to look unruly all the time.

The floor creaked, and Chloe turned to see Ryan dressed smartly in a red jumped and black corduroy pants. He had received a haircut early in the morning, and his curls had been cut short. Smiling up at her, Chloe grinned at her handsome little boy.

"Pretty Mama." Ryan told her as she knelt to be at eye-level with him.

"Thank you love," Chloe told him, pitching his cheek and fixing his sweater. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ah, you're just saying that." Ryan sputtered, wiggling his body. Chloe laughed, and looked up to see Sirius standing near the doorway to the kitchen, a grin on his face. He was dressed in black dress-robes, and hint of red underneath. His hair, he had cut it to the perfect length – or at least what Chloe thought was the perfect length.

"He's right though, you do look beautiful." Sirius agreed with a grin.

Chloe stood up straight, and walked around Ryan who was now jumping up and down for no apparent reason and over to Sirius. Kissing him lightly on his clean shaven face she smiled up at him. "Thank you for the dress, I do love it."

As Sirius went to put his arms around Chloe, a knock was at the door, and from their place in the living room they could hear Chloe's family arguing with each other. Chloe raised her eyebrows, and went to pick up Ryan while Sirius went to the door. As Chloe stood up, her family was greeted by Sirius, all dressed up.

"Where's my cute little nephew?" Danielle said loudly, stumbling past Sirius, with a large present in her hands. She was wearing an extremely vibrant set of red dress robes, and screamed loudly when she saw Chloe and Ryan.

"You are so loud!" Chloe complained as she hugged her sister, and somehow managed to hand Ryan off to her.

"I'm just so happy to see my little buddy." Danielle said swinging Ryan around in her arms.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to her mother and Aunt who were hugging Sirius in turns. "Hello mum," Chloe said as her mother hugged her.

"Merry Christmas darling, I see Sirius has had some fun." Mrs. Roberts said, looking around the apartment when she let go of Chloe.

"I gave him creative freedom." Chloe agreed, and hugged her Aunt who was equally amused by the numerous decorations.

Moving into the sitting area, Chloe's mother and Aunt took seats, and Chloe sat on one the armrests of her mother's chair. Danielle continued standing, still holding Ryan as he babbled about going to the park earlier and playing in the snow. The doorbell rang again and Sirius answered it, and Remus, Kathy, Nadine, Lily, and James entered. As Sirius welcomed each one, Albert followed by some people Chloe did not know entered. Chloe's average apartment was getting full, and Sirius turned the music up so that it could still be heard amongst the loud chatter. After excusing herself, Chloe went over to where everyone stood taking off their coats and jackets and handing them to Sirius.

"Chloe!" Lily said loudly rushing to hug her friend. She was still wearing her work robes of dark blue that caused her red hair to stand out exceptionally.

"Hey, I'm so happy you could make it." Chloe answered as she hugged Lily.

Lily pulled away, and James hugged Chloe next. "Happy Christmas!" he said loudly into her ear.

When James let go of Chloe, she finally managed to get near enough to Remus to hug him. She had not seen Remus in two months, even when James had got hurt. In fact nobody had seen him except for Sirius a few weeks ago, at the Leaky Cauldron where he informed Remus of the Christmas party. Chloe knew that Remus was doing something for the Order, but she no idea what it was, and Sirius wouldn't tell her because it was Order business. But he was with her now, and she was going to get some answers. Pulling him away from the crowd of people, Remus looked at her with weary eyes.

"Happy Christmas Chloe," Remus said a little bewildered as to why she had pulled him aside.

"You look so old," Chloe murmured, noticing the new age lines and shadows under his eyes.

"Occupational hazard," Remus said briefly, with a small smile.

"You sound like Sirius." Chloe frowned.

"Let's not do this, Chloe. I haven't seen you or anyone for months, and I was looking forward to just feeling human." Remus sighed heavily.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "What have you been doing? And what about your job at the publishing company?"

"I can't talk about it, and you know that." Remus told her exasperatedly.

"So you are just going to give up on your life?" Chloe asked, her voice straining to stay calm.

"I haven't given up on anything."

"Then what happened to your job? And Kathy – she has waited for you to make your move in four years. And don't pretend you don't feel the same. You can keep smiling and repeating Happy Christmas but you have no idea what happiness is because you won't let yourself-"

"I lost my job Chloe. They found out about… well, they found out. And it doesn't matter what I feel for Kathy because I can't be with her. She is better off with… Albert." Remus finished darkly, the words all spoken in a suppressed whisper.

Chloe's eyes drifted from Remus's light ones to where Kathy and Albert now stood alone, talking lightly, both with drinks in their hands. Turning her gaze back to Remus, both of their expressions softened. "I'm sorry," Chloe breathed, hugging Remus again. "I didn't know – Sirius didn't say anything."

"That's because I told him I quit to help the Order. It better stay that way – I don't need him or James to create some kind of ruckus." It was more of a demand than a question.

Chloe rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want." Brushing a loose strange behind her ear, Chloe took a step from Remus. "By the way, you are a moron to think being a werewolf would stop anyone from loving you." Chloe smirked as she turned around to join in conversation with Lily and James who were standing with Alice and Frank Longbottom – whom she had not seen enter the house. Hearing Remus's light chuckle behind her she knew he had taken it lightly and stood next to her.

"Moody said he would be coming, though I don't know why Sirius would ever think of inviting him – he will only go on about how unsafe we are by all gathering in the same place." Frank was saying.

"Who's 'Moody'?" Chloe asked, glancing to Lily and James.

"A high ranking Auror, and our mentor throughout Auror training." Lily said, winking as she spoke. Chloe wondered if this meant Moody was in the Order, and that Lily was just not at liberty to say so. Assuming this was correct, Chloe nodded in understanding.

"In fact I think I can hear him coming now," James said, and everyone turned to the door where Sirius was already standing. Chloe also gasped at the amount of people now standing in her home, a number of which she did not know the names of. Chloe assumed these were Order members, and other Chloe recognised as being neighbours.

There was a loud knock at the door, and those closest to the door who heard paused to see who would be coming in next. Chloe watched as Sirius answered the door, and in walked a peculiar looking man who Chloe could only assume was the man named Moody. He wore regular Auror robes, but that was the only thing about him that was normal. His face was scared heavily, and as he walked a loud 'clunking' could be heard. But what was most noticeable was the blue swivelling eye that spun around madly. It took a few moments for Chloe to manage to look away from the eye, and it was not until Sirius and Moody were walking towards her.

"Chloe, this is Alastor Moody, Chief Auror, and a good friend." Sirius introduced formally.

It took a moment for Chloe to respond, whether it was from the shock of Moody's appearance or Sirius behaviour – which did make her want to tease him – Chloe did not know. Finally, taking the man's hand which hung in the air, Chloe smiled. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Good ta finally meet you." Moody said gruffly, and then turned to Remus, James, Lily, Frank, and Alice to say hello and asked his appropriate questions for each. Glancing at Sirius, who was now standing next at her, Chloe bit back a laugh, to which Sirius responded with the same look.

"Excuse us a moment," Sirius said, and took Chloe's hand. Leading her away he chuckled lightly and said, "There are some other people I'd like you to meet."

Sirius led Chloe over to where a small group of un-nameable faces stood talking with cheerful voices. They all were holding alcoholic drinks in their hands, and were perhaps the loudest group out of everyone. As Chloe and Sirius neared, they all turned their gazes upon them, taking sips of their drinks as they came close.

"Chloe, meet Edgar Bones-" Sirius pointed to a tall man with sharp features and twinkling eyes; he smiled and said hello. "Marlene McKinnon-" Sirius pointed to a stout woman with rosy cheeks and glossy black hair. She smiled brightly, and nodded her head toward Chloe. "Dorcas Meadows-" Sirius pointed to a tall woman with short blonde hair, and looked to be in her early thirties. She seemed to be the most serious of the bunch, though she offered a warm smile. "And lastly, Gideon and Fabian Prewett." Sirius said pointing to tall man who looked to be in their twenties, both with flaming red hair and handsome faces.

"It's nice to meet you all," Chloe responded lamely.

"Oh, no, it is much nicer to finally meet you," Marlene gushed.

"Yes, Sirius does love to talk about you and Ryan." Dorcas added.

"I can see why, you and your son are positively charming." Edgar said, bowing his head slightly.

Chloe blushed, but thanked him. She didn't know why, but it was quite embarrassing all of sudden. All these people, she knew were fighting a greater cause then she would ever know, and hear they all were talking to her like she was somehow equal to them. They made her feel like an awkward school girl, especially when it seemed like Sirius was showing her off to all of his 'friends', even though she knew it was not true.

"Chloe!" Danielle's excited voice gave Chloe the perfect excuse to escape, and after apologising went over to where Danielle was standing with her family, Ryan in her arms.

"There are certainly a lot of people here." Mrs. Roberts said as Chloe took Ryan from Danielle's arms.

"I know, most of them are friends of Sirius." Chloe said, looking around. "I hope he has made enough food."

"Don't worry about that, dear." Mrs. Roberts said.

"What is that you wanted?" Chloe asked, turning to Danielle.

"Oh nothing, you just looked at little trapped over there." Danielle smiled.

Chloe laughed thankfully, and proceeded to put Ryan on the floor. "He's getting too big for me to carry him."

"He is quite tall for his age." Chloe's Aunt commented.

"Sirius said he was tall when he was little too." Chloe mumbled, and became distracted when she was Sirius stand on top of a chair near the kitchen door. "What is he doing…?" Chloe mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could just have your attention for a moment!" Sirius called across the room, and everyone stopped their conversations to look at him. "This party has taken a while for me to get prepared, not to mention it took awhile for me to get Chloe to warm up to the idea," Sirius glanced Chloe's way with a smirk, "but I am glad to say that it all worked out and that I have all of you, friends and family here to celebrate the Christmas cheer with my family. And what better way to do so by eating!" With that food appeared on the single table Sirius had moved from the kitchen in the living room. The music grew louder and everyone began to clap as they moved over to the tables. Chloe hung back with Ryan, and Remus came over to join them.

"Uncle Remus!" Ryan called out, stretching his arms out to Remus.

"Hey Ryan," Remus said, grinning, and picked Ryan up. "Did you miss me?"

"Daddy said you were far away." Ryan told Remus, nodding as he did.

"Yeah, I was, but I'm home now. I got an early Christmas Present for you." Remus said, and somehow managed to pull a concealed present from his robe pocket. Chloe watched in amusement as Ryan took hold of the square present wrapped in green paper.

"Open it!" Ryan said, holding it in his hands.

Remus and Chloe laughed, and both took seats on the sofa. "You two are crazy to have a party like this."

"No, you are crazy to buy a present. You know I would not have cared." Chloe said, watching as Ryan struggled to open the present.

"I can't have James beating me for the position of 'best Godfather', now can I?" Remus laughed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

Finally Ryan tore the paper away and Chloe saw what the present was. Her jaw opened, and she looked at Remus. "You should not have done that Remus."

"I wanted too." Remus said, giving Chloe a meaningful look to drop it.

"What is it?" Ryan said looking at it with a confused face.

"It's a snitch – you know from the game Daddy and Uncle James like to play all the time." Chloe said, taking the box from Ryan's hand to open the wooden case. Ever since Ryan had watched a game of Quidditch that Sirius and James had months earlier, Ryan had not only become obsessed with the sport, but the golden snitch. He had watched it with great interest, and often asked if he could hold it – only if they could catch it.

"Oh!" Ryan said in great excitement. "Open it, open it!"

Chloe laughed, and unlocked the case, opening it. She went to take the snitch, but to her surprise and utter annoyance (of her own stupidity) watched as the snitch flew up in the air and darted away in a blink of an eye.

"Mommy!" Ryan whined loudly.

Everyone in the room turned to see what the commotion was, many in various states of eating and watched as the golden snitch flew around. Ryan continued to whine, watching his 'snitchey' back, and finally James turned around just in time for it to fly past his face, and with a quick motion he caught it. Everyone started clapping and cheering, and Chloe laughed looking at Remus who was laughing as well.

"There goes my chance at being the best Uncle of the year." Remus said as James made his way towards them.

"Here you go Ryan, hold on to it now." James said handing Ryan the snitch, kneeling in front of him. Looking up at Remus he smiled. "Great gift idea Remus – it will certainly sharpen his eyesight so he can be the best seeker there ever was."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said coming up behind James.

"I figured you two would get excited." Remus said with a smirk.

"Uncle James caught it!" Ryan said gleefully leaning against Remus, and holding the snitch tightly in his hands.

"What do you say?" Chloe asked, watching Ryan in amusement.

"Thank you Uncle James and Uncle Remus! I love my snitchey." Ryan said, still holding it tightly for fear of loosing it again.

Everyone laughed lightly, and Sirius held out his hand for Chloe to take. Everyone had gone back to their chattering while eating, and Chloe could hear the music switch to a slower temple song.

"Dance with me?" Sirius asked, in a mock voice that made him sound like an awkward thirteen year old.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but took his hand knowing she had no choice. Sirius pulled her up fast, spinning her around, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on them. Chloe ignored this, laughing as Sirius began to spin her around, holding her tightly in confident arms. It wasn't long before others joined them in the middle of the room, and Sirius finally slowed letting Chloe lean on his shoulder.

"I wish things could be this wonderful all the time." Chloe breathed.

"Things are wonderful all the time; you can't let the war stop that." Sirius told her.

"All these people here are fighting the same cause, and I feel like I'm doing nothing." Chloe admitted.

"Yes, because saving lives at the hospital is nothing." Sirius countered. Chloe went silent, taking deep breaths of her favourite scent, and trying to focus on being happy. It was Christmas after all. "Let's not talk about this, it is Christmas after all." Sirius finally said, echoing her thoughts.

"Ryan looks so happy." Chloe commented as they spun by the sofa where Remus still sat, talking animatedly with Ryan. Danielle was sitting next to him, laughing occasionally. Meanwhile James and Lily had joined the floor and were dancing wildly and fast, and out of step with the music. But Lily's laughing filled her ears as James continued to spin around, and Chloe could only smile at the two of them.

"I want him to always look that happy." Sirius divulged seriously.

"I hope he does." Chloe said, and kissed Sirius softly on the cheek.

They fell silent, and stayed that way for the remainder of the dance. Knowing that Sirius had the same fears as she, comforted Chloe a little. They both new that this happiness wouldn't last forever, no matter how hard they tried, but they would keep trying for their son's sake. To be born in a time of such fear and devastation, Chloe prayed that it would never hurt him in the end. And that nothing would happen to Sirius for she feared of having to raise Ryan again without him. Though she knew she could do it, she knew it would be more difficult seeing as Ryan had fallen in love with his father (just what she wanted of course).

Pushing these dark thoughts from her mind Chloe allowed herself to be completely happy and to enjoy the splendour of Sirius's party. She danced till midnight with Remus and James, and when occasion allowed it Sirius. She enjoyed the company of the Order members, many being kind and hilarious when they had too much to drink. When the clock rang twelve, and Ryan could be found sleeping in his Grandmother's arm the party slowed and people began to trickle out of the apartment until only James, Lily, and Chloe's family remained.

"It was a lovely party Sirius," Mrs. Roberts said hugging Sirius goodbye, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Truly lovely, but we are old women and we need to get some sleep." Chloe's Aunt said, hugging and kissing Sirius next.

"It was lovely to see you all!" Mrs. Roberts said, and kissed her grandson – whom Chloe was holding. "We'll see you tomorrow then," Mrs. Roberts said, and hugged her daughter.

"Yes mum, but don't come before ten as I doubt we will be moving." Chloe admitted, realizing they still had to wrap some of Ryan's presents and get everything ready for Father Christmas.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Roberts said, and turned to Danielle. "Are you coming with us?"

Danielle shook her head, she was standing beside Remus. "No, I promised I'd help clean up."

"Okay, we'll see you later then. Happy Christmas!" Mrs. Roberts said and finally she and Chloe's Aunt stepped into a the green flames of the fireplace and disappeared.

Chloe turned to Danielle. "You never said you wanted to help clean up?" She was suspicious.

"That's because I don't. I'm going to meet some friends at the Leaky Caldron," Danielle grinned, and walked over to where her coat lay. "I'll see you in the morning, I promise." She said and kissed Chloe on the cheek as she headed for the door.

Chloe watched, rolling her eyes. "Have fun," she called as Danielle left.

"And your mother thought you were the wild one." Remus laughed.

"We should probably get going; James and I still have to visit my mother." Lily said, taking James's hand in hers.

"It was a great party mate," James said, slapping Sirius on the back.

"I can't remember having so much fun – not since Hogwarts anyways." Lily said, hugging Chloe. They said their goodbyes to Remus, and then they were gone too. Looking at Remus, Chloe could all ready tell he was unsure of what to do.

"I can stay and help clean." Remus said awkwardly.

"You can stay the night if you want," Sirius said, putting his hand on Remus's shoulder. Sirius said something to him that was in audible to Chloe's ears, but she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Sure, that would be nice." Remus said, and gave his gentle smile. Chloe didn't like seeing Remus this way, especially now that she knew the truth behind his disappearance. He had given up everything he had to help in the destruction of Voldemort, and all they could offer was a warm bed and their friendship.

While Remus and Sirius cleaned up, Chloe took Ryan into his room. Half asleep, she changed him from his handsome clothes and put on his favourite pyjama's. Tucking him into bed, he was already gone to the world of dreams. Kissing him softly on the forehead, Chloe kneeled in front of his bed for a few moments, staring at his peaceful boy. She couldn't remember loving someone more than she loved her son, and she prayed that his future was good.

Standing up, Chloe walked across the room, and turned the light off. Looking back at Ryan for a moment she smiled, and then left. This Christmas certainly had been a good one.

**A/N: So this isn't one of my most favourite chapters, in fact I don't really like it that much. I think what I was trying to do got muddled up mostly because it took me so long to write it. I apologize for any errors, as I have been unable to find the time to look through the entire monster of a chapter. I hope you did enjoy it, though you can sense the dark times coming. There is this sort of sad cloud hanging over Sirius and Chloe's heads. Which is depressing, but I think true to the times that they are living. Any how, before I ramble any more, do please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Hopefully not as bad as I think it is.**


	4. Nothing Like the Holidays

bThe Unravelling Chapter Four:

Nothing Like the Holiday's/b

A warm mug of tea in her hands, Chloe grinned as she watched Ryan pick up every single one of his presents and shake them. He was waiting for Chloe and Sirius to finish getting their coffee so he could open his Christmas presents. Behind her, Chloe could hear Sirius as he whistled 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' loudly as he stirred his tea. Chloe laughed as Ryan tried picking up a large present and nearly dropped it due to its size.

"Happy Christmas love," Sirius whispered, encircling his one arm around her waist, and continuing to kiss her neck. "I hope it's all you could hope for." He murmured in her ear, and than swooped over to Ryan on the floor switching into father mood quickly.

Chloe stood still for a few moments, enjoying the sight of Sirius getting on the floor with Ryan to check out the presents. Knowing that they wouldn't stay patient for long, she entered the living room and took her spot on the sofa, Sirius getting up and sitting next to her. Ryan sat on the floor, holding a present in his hands, and smiling at Chloe waiting for the sign he could open it.

"Go ahead darling," Chloe told him, and laughed as Ryan began tearing the paper away. She laughed as it went flying, and Ryan started shouting as he realized it was a mini Quidditch uniform. He went over to Chloe, and pushed them into her hands. Laughing, she helped him put the uniform on. When she had finished he started jumping up and down, jabbering about how he was the fastest seeker there ever was.

"If that is so, why don't you try to open the rest of your presents as fast as you can." Sirius suggested, and Chloe flashed him a dirty look as Ryan squealed and began ripping open his presents as fast as he could, only pausing when he found the undeniable need to look at a certain present. Finally, when he had finished paper lay every where, and his gifts were scattered around him.

"I finished!" Ryan cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"What did you get?" Chloe mused.

"I got robes, and I got bedtime clothes, I got toys, and I got a broom! Let me ride it please!" Ryan said, jumping up and grabbing the small broom Father Christmas had given him.

"Not here Ryan, but when we go visit Grandma we can find a field to play, I promise." Sirius assured Ryan, ruffling his hair.

Ryan nodded and went back to his gifts and began playing. There were still four presents under the tree, and Sirius retrieved them for him and Chloe. Handing the two addressed to her, he motioned for her to open hers first. Raising her brow, she opened the bigger one first that was from Ryan.

"Oh, it's lovely," Chloe found herself saying as she pulled a warm red jumper with a deep v-neck. Ryan continued to putter on with his toys, and Chloe looked at Sirius and smiled. "I'll wear it tonight," she told him.

"I thought you would like something new and bright to wear." Sirius muttered. His eyes seemed to follow her every move, and Chloe couldn't help but feel like a teenager again. She couldn't help but scoff at herself on the thought before continuing to open her next present, this time from Sirius directly. A slim black box, Chloe already had an idea as to what it was; a Sirius staple, jewellery.

Opening the box, Chloe took out the velvet case, and opened it up. Inside a silver necklace glinted in her eyes, and a small teardrop sapphire twinkled. Gasping a little in shock – it looked expansive, and she always felt a little guilty about Sirius spending so much money on her – Chloe looked up at Sirius and smiled. "It's beautiful Sirius."

"Of course it is, it's for you." Sirius said, standing up taking the necklace into his hands. Standing behind Chloe, he placed it around her neck, his hands brushing her shoulder and sending a shiver down her spine. Turning to look at him she grinned again, and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thank you, again and again." She murmured as he took his seat on the floor next to Ryan again. Ryan hadn't noticed the interaction, too engrossed with his new toys. Sirius merely smiled at her, shaking his head, and continued to open his presents.

"Want to help me buddy," Sirius said to Ryan and together they opened the presents from Ryan and Chloe; a magic razor from Ryan and set of new dress robes as well as silver cufflinks from Chloe. Sirius kissed her happily, staring at the robes in amusement. "Do you plan on taking me somewhere fancy?"

"Oh Ha Ha, I was thinking you could where them tonight for James and Lily's party." Chloe told him, standing up.

The floor was covered in wrapping paper, bows, plastic, and whatever else had once been covering the toys in Ryan's hand. Once finished cleaning it up, Chloe went into the kitchen and started making breakfast while Sirius supervised Ryan on his new toy broom. Her family would be over any minute for breakfast and she had a feeling Danielle would be starving after her late night of partying. As she thought this Chloe heard a knock at the door, and Sirius went to go answer.

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Roberts cheered, and it was quickly echoed by Sirius. "Where is my grandson?"

"Granny!" Ryan squealed, and Chloe left the kitchen to greet her family. She quickly noticed that Danielle wasn't with them, but before she could ask her Aunt spoke.

"Where is Danielle?" she said looking to Chloe.

"Shouldn't you know?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I'd assume you would when she said she was going to stay the night here." Mrs. Roberts said from her spot in the living room, Ryan in her arms.

"Yeah, she wrote a letter around one o'clock saying she was too tired to Floo home safely." Chloe's Aunt explained.

"Oh, I only meant shouldn't you know – she's still asleep in Ryan's room." Chloe quickly covered, trying to hide the horror from her face. Sirius's eyes snapped to her, and together they both went into the kitchen saying they had to make food.

"I can go out and look for her if you want." Sirius said quickly.

"You won't find her." Chloe breathed hard.

"Well if something bad happened to her we would have heard by now." Sirius assured Chloe.

"That doesn't help Sirius," Chloe groaned. Her entire body was shaking.

"You keep them distracted, I'll pretend to go out to throw the rubbish our or something and look for her." Sirius suggested.

Still shaking Chloe nodded, forcing the tears not to fall. "Okay, okay, do it." Chloe gave in.

Holding her face, Sirius had her look him in the eye. "I'll find her Chloe – she probably just slept at her friend's house."

"Then why isn't she here now?" Chloe said frantically.

Sirius frowned, and went to answer when the sound of the door opening could be heard from the hall. Both of them rushed out into hall where Danielle stood taking off her shoes. Chloe's mother and Aunt came into the hall looking just as confused as Chloe and Sirius felt.

"Happy Christmas," Danielle said looking around, "Sorry everyone was asleep when I got up and I wanted to go for a walk." Danielle blasted off, and gave a meaningful look.

"Your mother brought some fresh clothes to put on." Chloe's Aunt said.

"Oh good, this is gross." Danielle joked, and rushed into the back room, grabbing the clothes from Mrs. Roberts as she went.

Sirius merely glanced at Chloe, whole Chloe couldn't help but frown in anger. Danielle had scared her to tears – literally – and she did not like it. Forcing a smile she motioned for everyone to get settled again, and she and Sirius went back into the kitchen.

"At least we know she is safe." Sirius said, opening the fridge to get a carton of eggs.

"Yeah, that's what you think now. She has so much explaining to do." Chloe grumbled.

Sirius grinned. "You are such a mother."

"I hope so," Chloe said, glancing at him as she started to cut up some peppers for the omelette she was going to make for everyone.

"I'm sure she has a good explanation, Danielle is an idiot so I'm sure it's good." Sirius reasoned.

"It better be." Chloe muttered.

"Go and talk to her, love." Sirius said, coming up next to Chloe and nudging her gently in the side. "I bet you she's expecting it."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe nodded, and set down the knife she was holding. "I'll be back," Chloe mumbled as she went. Pausing for a moment to talk to her mum, Chloe quickly went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in Chloe," Danielle's muffled voice said.

Chloe opened the door and found her sister wearing trousers and a sweater, trying to wipe the smeared make-up from her face. Danielle's eyes met Chloe's, and before she could say anything Chloe asked, "Where the hell did you go last night?"

"Don't look at me like that," Danielle groaned, putting the cloth on the bathroom counter. "The party got moved from the Leaky Cauldron to my friend's house. Everyone went home around three, but I had to help clean up. We didn't finish until six and I ended up sleeping for a few hours before coming here. I had hoped I would make it before they go here so I could clean up a bit."

"I don't believe you." If there was one thing Chloe knew, it was how to spot a liar. Whether it was Sirius trying to hide something from her or a patient lying about how they got an injury, or even her son who had done something he should not have – she knew.

"Prove it," Danielle bit back.

"Just tell me the truth." Chloe repeated.

Danielle sighed, and turned around to close the toilet so she could sit down. Chloe moved to sit on the bathtub ledge, and looked at her sister expectantly. Danielle gave her a small grin and launched into her story. "We were all drinking and having a blast at the Cauldron – we weren't the only ones there. A whole bunch of people were there, some older Hogwarts people that were in your year and all."

"Danielle you're seventeen." Chloe interrupted.

"I'm of age, you know that. It's not like I was doing anything you didn't – er, well, would have." Danielle grinned innocently.

Chloe shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Continue with your story."

"Well, do you remember Clark Clearwater?" Danielle search.

"Yeah, he was in my year. A Ravenclaw," Chloe replied, giving Danielle a suspicious look.

"Well, he was there. And we started to talk. He asked about you and Sirius, wondered if you two were still together and how Ryan was. He is a really nice guy. Anyway so we dance a whole bunch, and when Tom got tired of us, he kicked everyone out and we all went to the nearest Muggle club – Clark got me in because he knows the guy who owns the place." Danielle quickly explained.

Chloe sighed heavily, having a faint idea where this was going.

"By three o'clock everyone had left that we knew and it was just us. We weren't even dancing; we were just sitting at one of the tables. So he says to me 'let's get out of here' and we go to his flat that he shares with his friend – who was totally passed out on the sofa. So we go into his room-"

"Danielle! I knew it! Clark was probably just asking about me to make sure that you're the sister of the girl who got knocked up at fifteen! He probably thought you were easy-" Chloe started.

"Chloe it wasn't like that! He didn't even try to kiss me or anything. We just talked and talked. We talked until seven in the morning about everything, Chloe! And then I kissed him or well, I made out with him. And then we fell asleep on his bed. Around ten he shook me awake and told me that I should probably get going because my parents would be worried. So he Apparated me around the corner and walked me to the apartment – he gave me his address to owl him and everything! Oh, Chloe it wasn't what you're thinking at all!" Danielle said, her cheeks turning a rosy colour.

Chloe didn't know what to think. "Why wasn't he with his own family? It is the holidays after all."

"He said that his parents had gone to France to visit his brother, and he was going later today. He had wanted to stay in the city and party." Danielle smirked.

"He still sounds suspicious to me," Chloe said, standing up. "He kept you out all night-"

"Chloe stop it." Danielle grabbed Chloe's arm to make her face her. "I'm a big girl now – I can take care of myself. Clark isn't some creepy guy who is using me. I know that times are tough, and it's hard to know who to trust but Clark isn't going to turn out to be a Death Eater. He's not scum and you know that." Danielle finished.

"It's not that… you scared me Danielle. When Mom and Aunty showed up without you and thought you were here, I thought something horrible had happened. You have no idea what I see at work. Girls your age, my age come in all the time raped or injured from Death Eaters. Aurors get attacked and die – James almost died!" Chloe said shrilly. "I don't think I could handle if that happened to you too."

Danielle looked at her hands. "I'm sorry, I should have written you and told you what was going on. I guess I sort of got lost in the excitement."

"Really," Chloe remarked.

Danielle groaned, cocking her head to the side and leaning it against her hand. "I'm sorry," Danielle mumbled.

Chloe stood up, and pushed a strand of Danielle's hair behind her ear, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're safe. Take a shower, and you can come and get some breakfast."

"Yes Mommy," Danielle grinned as Chloe turned to leave.

Chloe merely rolled her eyes, opened the door and went back to the living room. Sirius looked at her, and she shrugged smiling. He simply nodded, and went back to serving food to Chloe's mother and Aunt.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Danielle went for a nap shortly after opening presents and eating breakfast. While Chloe's Aunt played with Ryan, Chloe, Sirius, and Mrs. Roberts were in the kitchen preparing dinner for that night. James and Lily and Remus were expected for dinner being that Nadine, Kathy, and Peter all had their own parents to eat with.

"How is Remus? I read about his mother in the paper – she was all he had left, right?" Mrs. Roberts asked as she was magically peeling potatoes.

"He's fine. It's been almost a year now and Remus was expecting it anyhow. She had been really sick and it wasn't until the day before that Mrs. Lupin had caught Dragon pox and because she was so old it didn't do well for her. Remus told me he knew it would only be a matter of time – his mother was never right after his dad died." Chloe told her mother.

"He was killed by werewolves; of course she would never be the same. I only feel sorry for Remus – having to grow up without a father." Mrs. Roberts said and glanced at Chloe, "It isn't easy."

Chloe tried to smile at her mother but it was hard. It had been a long time since she had thought about her father – not since her last birthday. Growing up there had always been pictures of her father all through her house that always had her thinking of her father. The only problem was that she was extremely young when he died and the only memories she had him was a time when he had read her a book to sleep and his funeral. Neither was much to go on.

"Remus is fine mum, as good as he has always been. He's working at a small publishing company as an editor, and he enjoys it." Chloe assured her.

"What about Lily and James?" Mrs. Roberts went on, this time glancing at Sirius as well who had stayed out of the conversation.

"Lily is good; she and James went to see her mother last night after the party. James didn't say if he was going to visit his father at the Hospital – it isn't as if he would know the difference, he doesn't even recognize James anymore." Sirius informed Mrs. Roberts.

Mrs. Roberts shook her head sadly, and turned her back on the peeling potatoes. "You are all too young to be loosing your parents."

Chloe looked at her mother, rolling her eyes. "What are you saying mum? Are you telling me you're dying or something?"

"No, no it's not that at all. I was just thinking last night how everyone was at the party because they didn't really have much else place to go. Remus and you both lost fathers at a young age, and Lily and Remus lost a parent last year. James' father is senile and his mother died when he was sixteen. Death has become all too common in your lives, and it isn't right. When I was your age the people I knew who had died were old and it was almost expected." Mrs. Roberts reasoned.

Sirius shrugged. "Since I was born people around me had died. Wizards and witches don't live long, Mrs. Roberts, especially Purebloods. Though they may have the possibility to out live many Muggles, we have a higher risk at dying. You're a Muggle-born, Mrs. Roberts, so you didn't grow up in this world. Some of my earliest memories are of going to Funerals for family members. Ask James and he says much the same." Sirius told Mrs. Roberts.

She took a seat at the table, and Chloe turned to look at her.

"Not too mention James' parents were in their early forties when they had him, and both were Aurors. Mrs. Potter died while working, and Mr. Potter is almost seventy. He was hit with a few bad spells that caused him to go senile and suffer from memory loss. Lily and Remus have rather unfortunate pasts, but that's what brings us all together. Death is a part of life and we all understand that." Chloe finished gently. There was something bothering her mother and Sirius took the hint to leave the room, making an excuse to check on Ryan.

"What's wrong mum?" Chloe asked sitting at the table.

Mrs. Roberts could barely speak, and Chloe couldn't remember a time seeing her mother so emotional. "I don't like it Chloe – any of this. I worry about all of you; you are too young to have to deal with You-Know-Who and what he is doing. He is already responsible for sixty deaths and disappearances. His followers are everywhere, and it is only getting worse. I know what Sirius is a part of, and I completely disapprove. Instead of prancing about with a group of fools he should be at home taking care of his family. Any day now I'm going to wake up and learn that he is dead and that you are too. Think about Ryan – it isn't right. People as young as you are shouldn't be doing this."

There were tears in her eyes, and Chloe could feel them too. She understood her mother completely, but at the same time couldn't. Wiping her face, "It's not that easy mum. What Sirius is a part of isn't just a fool's group. They are not only keeping people like me safe, but other's families as well. I don't think Sirius could live with himself if he sat aside and watched as countless people were killed. If there were more people like Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and Peter then this world would be a lot safer.

"You can't say that I'm not thinking about Ryan – there is a reason I'm not a part of the group. The less links I have with them the safer we are. I stay oblivious and stay home. I'm in no more danger than you are." Chloe finished.

Mrs. Roberts shook her head wildly. "That isn't true Chloe. Though the whole Wizarding World may not know that you and Sirius have a son, they do know that you are together. Don't you think You-Know-Who may have an idea that you two have a child? Especially after that party you had – nothing is kept quiet in the Wizarding World. You are in just in the same amount of danger as Sirius is, if not more. You and Ryan could easily be used as leverage."

"Mum," Chloe said unsteadily. "Can we not talk about this anymore? It's Christmas and I want to have a good one. I know things are perfect, there is a war going on and it is getting worse. But isn't there a saying? Things get worse before they get better. The only thing I can do to stay sane is to stay positive and take life as it comes – enjoy it as it comes. So if this is my last Christmas, if fate chooses it, then I want it to be a joyful one. So can we stop talking about all this?" Chloe almost begged.

It took a few minutes before Mrs. Roberts spoke. In this time she had ceased her crying, and finally stood up to kiss and hug Chloe. "I'm sorry – but I worry. I am only a mother."

"I know," Chloe let go of her mother, "You can take a break if you want mum."

Mrs. Roberts shook her head. "No, no, I'll help. Only a few more hours to go before everyone gets here, you need the help."

"Okay," Chloe agreed going back to slicing some vegetables. A few minutes later Sirius came back into the kitchen to check the chicken. He took a moment rub Chloe's shoulders, kissing her on the neck before doing so, and sent her a meaningful look. It was only two hours before there was noise in the living room and Chloe knew that Lily and James had flooed themselves into the living room. Ryan had started shouting, and Chloe and Sirius both went into the living room.

"Happy Christmas!" James cheered, hugging Chloe tightly.

"Happy Christmas," Chloe said, letting go and hugging Lily. "How are you?"

"So good, we have some really fabulous news to share." Lily said the last part quietly in Chloe's ear, but Lily's excitement good be known from a mile away.

"Look at all these presents!" James said playfully, bending down to hug Ryan. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes! Come," Ryan said dragging James to where his toy broom was hovering. "Look!" he shrieked getting on it. Everyone watched as Ryan flew into the air, did a circle, and as his feet touched the ground and he got off.

"That's great Ryan, how about you show me again." James said sitting in front of Ryan as he played.

Lily shook her head, and looked at Chloe. "He is such a kid," Lily grinned.

"Hate to break it to you, but all men are." Chloe laughed, watching as Sirius got settled on the floor next to James, and together they started talking Quidditch, and saying how Ryan was going to grow up to be a big Quidditch player. "They never grow up." Chloe said, and turned back to the kitchen, Lily following.

As they entered Mrs. Roberts turned shouted 'Happy Christmas' and gave Lily a big hug. "What's all the excitement?"

"What excitement? It's Christmas is it not?" Lily smirked, taking over Chloe's job chopping some vegetables and throwing them into a pot of bowling water.

"You are a lot easier to read than you may think." Mrs. Roberts winked.

Lily's face turned a little red. "Well, you'll just have to wait until supper to find out then Mrs. Roberts."

"Wait for what?" Chloe cocked her brow at Lily.

"You can wait too," Lily grinned.

Chloe didn't really need to ask. From Lily's flushed face and larger than life smile, Chloe had a feeling she knew what was going on. Chloe's insides twisted as she thought about Lily's impending bliss.

Shortly after this Remus arrived looking slightly haggard, but he gave Chloe a big smile when he saw her. Brushing the hair from his face, Chloe could tell something was up. But when she asked him he shook his head. "It's nearing the full moon, that's all." It was lie, but Chloe let it slide because it was Christmas after all.

Finally supper was ready and everyone got crowded around the table and they started serving food. Chloe had Ryan in between Sirius and herself and she tried to feed him. Once everyone had settled – Danielle as well who had returned from her nap looking very refreshed – James and Lily both stood up at the front of the table.

"James and I both have something to share with you all." Lily said with a big grin. "And since, well almost all of you, are here together we figured this would be the best time to say this."

"Just say it!" Sirius said, grinning. He too, had figured out the news on his own.

"Well, Lily and I are going to have a baby." James finally said.

Surprised and happy cheers went around the room. "I thought you were going to tell us that you were engaged?" Danielle called from the other side of the table.

"Well," James glanced at Lily. "It's a funny story."

"We both wanted to talk last night, I wanted to tell him about the baby, and he wanted to pop the question." Lily explained, her cheeks turning as bright red as her hair.

"That's so great Lily," Chloe said as she went to hug her friends. Squeezing Lily to her chest she whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad that one of us is getting hitched."

Lily laughed, "Trust me Chloe, it will happen for you too."

"Hopefully I won't be pregnant," Chloe joked, and let go of Lily to hug James.

"You take care of her," Chloe said into his ear.

"You know I will," James said back.

"I know," Chloe said, and let go. She sat down and watched as everyone took turns hugging James and Lily. After a few more minutes everyone settled back down and started to eat, asking dozens of questions – how far along are you? Two months. Do you want a boy or a girl? Either would be good right now – Chloe sat back silently, watching as Lily talked about how it all happened. This girl was meant to be a mother and a wife. She just screamed it. Where did that leave her? She was a mother, but Sirius spent more time with their son than she did, and it wasn't like she was the wife-y type. For as long as she could remember she had never once pictured herself getting married without wanting to laugh at herself.

But Lily – she was just one of those girls. Who did well in school, got the prime job, great boyfriend, and gets married young and starts a family. It wasn't though there was anything wrong with it, Chloe knew, but in her mind that sort of life is certainly easier. iWhy couldn't I just be normal?/i Chloe thought to herself.

Remus caught her eye, and Chloe tried to ignore the forced smile he gave her. She knew that her face was too easy to read, so she quickly stopped pitying herself and focused on what James and Lily were saying. Sirius had slowly wrapped his arm behind Ryan's chair, and her own so that his hand was on her shoulder, and he was slowly massaging the back of her neck. As he did this, she didn't look at him, knowing that if she did he would easily see her façade. In fact she was pretty sure if anyone looked her in the eye they would see.

When everyone finally finished their meals, Chloe rushed to collect the plates, and in the kitchen quickly began washing dishes. It wasn't long before Chloe was joined by Lily who stood next to Chloe and began handing her plates to Chloe to wash with her wand.

"You are happy for us, right Chloe?" Lily asked gently.

Chloe stopped what she was doing to look at Lily and gave her a genuine smile. "Nothing could make me happier right now Lily. It's just… well you know me; I get to thinking about things in my own life, and how if I had done one thing differently how everything would be now. I love you and James so much, and this is what you both have wanted so why shouldn't I be happy for you? I just need to stop pitying myself." Chloe looked to her hands covered in soppy water.

Lily slipped her hand around Chloe's wrist. "Chloe," Chloe looked up and met her friends startling green eyes. "You have no idea how much I envy you."

"What?"

Lily tried not to laugh at Chloe's response. "I mean, well, you've always done things your own way. You don't let anything stop you, even when others say you should. You don't let the rules of this crazy world control you; you simply change the rules so that they fit what you want. Chloe, I am constantly questioning every move I make, when you just make you're decision and move forward. I wish I could be you half the time."

"Are you kidding me," Chloe said exasperated. "If I had a knut for every time I questioned my actions I would be richer than the Black family."

"Yeah, but you still move forward. You make your decision and act. I mean, people may think I'm this perfect person, always doing what is right and expected. My temper is pretty much the only unpredictable part of my entire being. But in reality I'm just doing it all so I don't screw up." Lily admitted.

"Trust me Lily, you aren't that predictable. You're easy to read, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're predictable." Chloe tried.

"Than do you expect that I am scared shitless right now?" Lily said intensely. "I mean, I'm nineteen, about to get married, and pregnant all while a madman is running around the country killing Muggles and Wizards alike. It's not exactly the smartest thing, right?"

Chloe shook her head, and hugged her friend. "The dumbest thing you could do is put your life on hold just because it doesn't suit the times."

"Is that so?" Lily had started to cry. "I mean, James is ecstatic. He has always wanted to be a father, and have a huge family, but that future seems so dim at present. I mean, already the two of us have faced death once against You-Know-Who. Who is to say it will be our last brush with death? I mean, we're in the bloody Order of the Phoenix!"

"Shhh, Lily, you're getting stressed. You'll get used to that, by the way." Chloe laughed, holding Lily's shoulders. "You shouldn't think about any of that. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and James have the wedding of your dreams, and you have this beautiful baby. That's all you need to worry your pretty little head about right now."

Lily took a few deep breaths, and rested her head on her shoulder, on Chloe's hand. "You know, out of the two of us I think you're the sanest."

"Don't say that to Sirius, he'd argue that 'til his dying day." Chloe laughed.

"So, you're Christmas uneventful besides this?" Lily asked, curious.

"Ha, would it be Christmas without the drama?" Chloe laughed.

"Well, yeah, I guess you have a point." Lily agreed. Together they both finished the dishes, and quickly joined the festivities in the living room.

Sitting next to Sirius, she fell into his side, his arm wrapping tightly around her. He kissed her gently on the side of her face, his lips near her ear. "I love you," he whispered. Chloe couldn't help feel as if he was trying to make up for something; obviously he could tell she had been upset about James and Lily getting engaged.

Standing up without a thought he looked at Sirius. "Sirius and I have to get some gifts that we haven't handed out yet." Chloe said, looking to the others. It was the perfect excuse to be alone.

We went into the bedroom where the gifts were. Sirius was behind me, but as soon as the door was closed, he spun me around gently to look him in the eye. "You know I want to marry you, right? It's just not the right time." Sirius said pointedly.

Chloe shook her head, taking his hand. "That isn't why I'm upset. I mean, I'm not really upset. I just couldn't help pity myself for a little while there. Marriage isn't the answer to happiness. Being with you and having you there always will make me happy no matter the title. I just couldn't help but think that I've been doing all of this wrong. Have a baby in my teens, and repair the damage with the old flame later. I am just trying to say that I can't help but feel if I had used my brain for two seconds my entire life would have turned out differently, and it would have been a lot easier."

Sirius, slowly pulled Chloe into his arms. "Doing it the easy way has never been our thing – and I don't think I could have it any other way."

"I love you," Chloe said softly, kissing his chin and than his face. "I'm sorry for my drama – I don't know what has gotten into me as of late."

"It's okay, we have our turns." Sirius pulled away, and holding on to her face he kissed her forehead. "Now, let's spread some joy," he nodded towards the presents that sat on a chair for Remus, Lily, James, and Chloe's family. Each taking three they went back into the living room, Chloe feeling a whole lot better.

Nothing like the Holiday's to stir the drama.


	5. Nightmare's

**The Unravelling Chapter Five:**

Nightmare's

_Ryan's screams filled Chloe's ears, as she tried to find her way to him through the maze of long corridors. As she got closer his screams became more and more intense. It was too much to take, not being able to help, to find him, to keep him safe. How had this even happened?_

"RYAN!" Chloe bellowed, running as fast as her heart could take.

Finally, she found a door, and she burst into it. Sirius lay on the ground, unmoving, and blood trickling from his mouth. Chloe gasped, and fell to his side to check his pulse.

"Please Sirius, don't do this," she choked as tears began to fall from her eyes. She shook him hard, praying he would wake up, open his eyes, do something that told her he was still alive. "Please," she begged, pounding her hands on his chest.

Crying echoed around the barren room, and Chloe turned around to the corner of the room. A woman, her face hidden behind a veil of hair, was cackling as she held Chloe's son close to her breast. She had her roughly in front of Ryan's mouth to keep him from talking. His face was red as he fought against her, crying fiercely. Chloe jumped up, but it was too late.

"Silly girl," the woman sneered, and with a flash of green light Chloe fell to the ground.

"CHLOE!"

Chloe woke abruptly, shivering. Cold sweat covered her body, and it took her a few minutes to realise that it had all been a dream. A nightmare brought on by her mother's words. Tears slid down her cheek, and Chloe sat up in bed, tripping to control her heart the was beating madly.

"You scared me," Sirius' voice made Chloe jump, and she turned to see Sirius kneeling next to the bed, worry in his eyes, his hands gripping the sheets. Seeing Chloe's face, he didn't hesitate to move on to the bed next to her. Pulling her against his chest, she cried helplessly.

"You... were dead. They had - _hic_ - Ryan and I couldn't get to him. This woman... she killed me. It felt so real..." Chloe tried to explain.

"It's okay, only a nightmare." Sirius assured, kissing Chloe on top of the head, and rubbing her back with his hand. "I promise you I won't let anything like that ever happen, I swear it."

Chloe looked up at him. "Please don't promise me that, Sirius. Promise me... promise you'll try your hardest to not let it happen, but don't promise that it won't ever happen. I don't want you breaking your promises." Chloe breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sirius struggled to speak for a moment, before nodding. "I promise I will try my hardest to never let anything happen to you, to Ryan, or to myself; I promise that we will get through this war together."

Chloe gave a watery smile, and moved away from Sirius to look at the clock. It read five-thirty AM, and Chloe groaned. "It's too early to get up, Ryan won't be up for another two hours."

Sirius shook his head, rolling his eyes. "In case you have forgotten, happy birthday, love." Sirius said gently.

Chloe turned back to him, her mouth gaping. "I actually had completely forgotten with all the Christmas business. Thanks," Chloe mumbled leaning into give him a soft kiss.

"How does it feel to be twenty, then?" Sirius asked with his usual smirk.

"So far, freaking brilliant." Chloe grunted, pulling the covers over her, and getting back into bed. "Now let's see if I'll be able to fall asleep again."

Sirius pulled her close to him, getting under the covers himself. "I'll make sure of it."

"MUMMY!"

Ryan's shouting sent a terrified shiver down his mother, and Chloe burst awake, nearly falling off her bed, a she fought against Sirius's firm arms around her waist. "Ryan, it's okay, mummy is here!" Chloe said shrilly.

"What the hell-" Sirius woke up, confused.

"Happy birthday Mummy," Ryan giggled, falling back on the floor, laughing at the response of his parents.

Upon seeing that her son was perfectly okay, and currently rolling on the floor laughing, she relaxed. A little dazed from her sleep she took a minute to collect herself. Sirius, moving off the bed, squeezed her shoulder and moved to the floor, falling next to Ryan and grabbing him by the waist.

"Throw me Daddy!" Ryan squealed.

Sirius did as he was told, throwing Ryan a foot in the air. He winced a little, catching him, and putting him down. "Your getting a little too big for that," Sirius reckoned, sitting up, and looking to Chloe. Ryan ignored his father, got up and jumped on to the bed.

"Yes, Ryan is a big boy, isn't he?" Chloe smiled, pulling Ryan to herself. "Thank you for the wake up call," Chloe whispered in his ear. "Have you used the bathroom yet?" she inquired.

Ryan struggled to move away from Chloe at this question. "No pee, no pooh."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Sirius asked nobody, and stood up. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom." Sirius moved towards the door and gestured with his head. Ryan begrudgingly relented and followed Sirius out of the bedroom, taking his father's hand as he went.

Chloe smiled, and lay back in bed. The nightmare drifted back into her mind momentarily, but she quickly pushed it out of her thoughts. It had just been a nightmare brought on by too many leftovers and her mother's terrifying worries. Chloe did have to admit, her mother had scared her that night, and Chloe had been constantly thinking of how right her mother had been. But at the same time, Chloe couldn't see herself turning her back on her friends, abandoning them and going into hiding. She definitely could not see Sirius doing it either, and she just reminded herself constantly that she was doing the right thing. She just had to be.

"There are presents in the living room from your mum and sister apparently," Sirius informed, walking past the bedroom.

"Really?" Chloe yawned, not moving. Sirius didn't answer, and a few minutes later she heard him shuffling about in the kitchen. It was now or never, if she planned on getting up. Of course, she was reflecting in her mind how old she felt and how in actuality she was quite young. She had a newly four year old son, a boyfriend (or as her mother would say her 'partner'), her own flat, and a good job at the ministry. Perhaps half those things would seem normal for a twenty year old witch, though it was still common to see un-wed Witches and Wizards still living at home until marriage. Still, Chloe felt positively old.

"Are you coming Mummy?" Ryan appeared at the doorway, waddling his over to Chloe. He tugged on her arm, and she smiled at him. "Daddy's made breakfast."

"Has he?" Chloe said, sitting up. "What has he made?"

"Waffles - and there's syrup and ice cream!" Ryan sputtered, pulling on Chloe's arm. "Please come mummy, I'm hungry."

Chloe didn't say anything more, simply laughed and let him lead her out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen where sure enough, was a feast. Sirius kissed her on the cheek as he placed a platter of steaming hot waffles on the table, followed by a sippy cup of juice for Ryan, and two mugs of steaming coffee.

"Ah, just what I needed," Chloe purred, sitting down and reaching for the coffee.

Ryan mirrored his mother and grabbed his sippy cup. Chloe smirked as Ryan copied her every move, right down to how she ate her waffles. Sirius ruffled Ryan's hair, as he sat down with his own breakfast, laughing as Ryan screwed up his eyes in annoyance.

"He wants to be just like his mum," Sirius teased looking at Chloe.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe chose to ignore this. As she ate silently to herself, in her head she began to think about her nightmare, and what Sirius had said the night before. She didn't like that there was always a chance one or both of them wouldn't be there for her son. For the first time, Chloe asked, "When is your next meeting?"

Sirius froze, his hand stopping mid-way as he went to put a mouthful of food in his mouth. He didn't answer right away, shocked by her sudden question. Knowingly he looked at her. "Not for awhile - Chloe don't worry please, not on your birthday."

Chloe frowned, and went back to her food. She felt a little guilty as a tense silence fell between her and Sirius, only interrupted by the sounds Ryan was making as he ate. He kept picking up pieces of waffle and 'zooming' them around as if they were planes, or giant birds as he liked to call them. Instinctively, Chloe reached over and put her hand on Ryan's arm gently.

"Please don't play with your food honey, it will get cold if you don't eat it." Chloe told him gently.

Sirius cast an apprehensive look at Chloe before suddenly getting up and putting his empty plate in the sink. "I'll go get your presents." He announced.

"I don't need to open them yet," Chloe called as Sirius went into the living room to the window where everyone's owls had left her gifts.

She watched threw the doorway as he used his wand to pick them up off the ground. "Where is your sense of fun?" he grinned.

"I must have forgotten it," Chloe mused.

Sirius returned with her hovering gifts and set them in front of her. She could see easily that the largest ones had come from her mother and Aunt - probably a new house coat. There was also a gift from Remus, Lily and James, and a few cards, most notible one from Peter. Chloe picked up the card, and gave Sirius a surprised look. Peter usually got gifts with Remus, never knowing what to get his best friend's girlfriends for gifts.

"I know," Sirius sat, down his eyes echoing Chloe's thoughts. "It seems Peter has finally tapped into that Gryffindor courage."

"I mean, I know it's just a card, but even that usually gets Peter in a tissy. I should thank him personally," Chloe joked.

"Well you'll get to thank everybody in person at News Years - the Order has decided to have a little get-together at the Hogshead." Sirius noted.

Chloe furrowed her brow. "You mean I don't get to see anybody tonight?"

Sirius gave an uneasy smile. "You get to see everyone but Lily and James..."

"Why only them?" Chloe questioned, more concerned than upset.

"Well, they are sort of... busy." Sirius began. Chloe's brow furrowed even more. "Trust me, Lily was really sorry, she left this monsterous letter. She and James got sent on this Ministry Assignment in Ireland. The Ministry believes they have a lead or something, they couldn't give me details." Sirius explained.

Sighing heavily, Chloe sunk in her chair. "I suppose I can forgive them if they couldn't avoid it." Chloe decided, looking to Sirius with a smirk. "Though I think I should milk it, no?"

Sirius chortled, a little relieved that Chloe was fine with not knowing further details that even he, himself didn't know. Chloe could manage to have a level head some times. "Well, are you going to open your presents?"

Chloe shrugged, sitting up again, "If you insist."

Chloe reached for the cards first, inspecting Peter's closely. Eventually Chloe opened it, pausing momentarily to notice how messy Peter's hand-writing was. It was simple card, or at least in a wizarding sense. Confetti appeared from no where as soon as you opened the card and repeatedly did so every time you closed and opened it again. Simply inside, Peter had wrote, _Hope your birthday is good, Peter_

"More words than he would be able to string together in person." Sirius exaggerated.

Chloe slapped him on the arm playfull. "Not fair - he is your friend after all. I think it's sweet, so don't go teasing him the next tim you seem."

"Yeah, yeah, open the next one." Sirius maintained, throwing a card from Kathy at her.

Chloe caught it swiftly, and opened it up. It contained the usual long-winded note about how long they had been friends, and it was absolutely mental how old they all were getting. Chloe couldn't help smile though - even in the darkest of times Kathy managed to stay her normal bubbly self. The next was from Albert, simply wishing her happy birthday and informing her that he missed her at the hospital. The last card was from Nadine, and contained a fiver and an apology that it was all she had on her.

"Crazy Muggles - using paper money!" Sirius exclaimed as he took the fiver from Chloe, who simply ignored him and moved on to her first present from her mum and Aunt.

"Mummy can I help?" Ryan asked, pushing himself out of his chair and on to the floor.

"Sure, come here," Chloe agreed, picking Ryan up and putting him on her lap. Before Chloe could even grip a piece of paper Ryan began tearing away, revealing exactly what Chloe assumed, a new bath robe.

"Oh, boring," Ryan frowned.

"Exactly my thoughts, my boy!" Sirius laughed, taking hold of Ryan and putting him on his lap. "Why don't we let mum open the rest of her presents on her own?" Ryan pouted but said nothing.

"I told him it was okay..." Chloe tried, but Sirius shook his head.

"It's your birthday," Sirius affirmed. Chloe rolled her eyes and picked up the box shaped present from Lily and James.

No wrapping paper, Chloe took the lid off, and stared unsurprised. "They got you books!" Sirius roared, looking disappointed.

Chloe ignored him again. "They are all about healing, and household remedies..." Chloe pulled the books out and looked over each one until she came to the bottom of the box where a bunch of dungbombs from Zonko's joke shop sat. Pulling them out, Chloe read the note attached aloud. "'For Sirius, so he isn't too disapointed in me, James.'"

Sirius grinned as he held the dungbombs in his head. "Ryan and I will enjoy these greatly when we go to the park."

"Here mummy," Ryan said, pushing the last present towards Chloe.

"Thank you love," Chloe said, leaning over and kissing Ryan on the cheek before opening her present. The box was the smallest yet, but that meant nothing. Feeling the weight in her hands, Chloe could tell what ever Remus had gotten her was not just some silly gift. Opening it, her mouth dropped open in surprise. It was a picture of she, Sirius, Ryan, Lily, James, Peter, and lastly Remus the first day Chloe had them all introduced to Ryan for the first time. It had been taken in her back yard, many moon's ago, and framed in bamboo. The card read, _Happy Birthday! I thought you would like looking back on the days when things were still simple - well better yuor friend, Remus._

"It's certainly a Remus gift," Sirius commented when he saw the picture. Chloe punched him hard this time on the arm.

"Hey, I meant it in the nicest way," Sirius whined, rubbing his arm.

"So where's my gift from you?" Chloe asked, knowing full well that knowing Sirius he had some big plot if he hadn't given her a tangible gift along with the others.

"Oh, my dear, you'll just have to wait." Sirius gave a devilish grin.

"What about mine?" Ryan cried.

"Why don't you go get it?" Sirius suggested, helping Ryan down from his chair. Sirius looked to Chloe: "He picked it out himself."

Ryan ran from the kitchen and few minutes later apeared with a small box with a silver bow on it, and handed it to Chloe a little haphazardly. Chloe took it in her hands, and kissed the top of Ryan's head before opening. "Thank you darling," she said to him, and Ryan grinned back at her widely.

Untieing the bow, Chloe opened the box slowly, wanting to savour the moment of opening her very first present ever from Ryan himself. Usually the gifts had been chosen with advise from his father or grandmother or Aunt. So this gift that was now in her hands was soley from Ryan, and this warmed Chloe's heart. Finally removing the lid, Chloe grinned as she looked at the oval shaped pandent reading 'Mom' in fancy script. Pulling the necklace out, Chloe grinned at Ryan. "It's beautiful - come give mummy a big hug."

Ryan moved over to her shyly, and than wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him up on her lap. Hugging him tightly to her chest, she caught Sirius' eye. He reached over to brush a strand of hair from her face, and smoothing away a tear that had fallen without Chloe's realization. Her nightmare had seemed all to real, but having Ryan tightly in her arms countered this fake reality.

"Mummy, can I go watch some telly?" Ryan asked, his voice muffled against her chest.

"What? Oh, yes, go ahead. But not for too long, I want to go for a walk." Chloe said, letting him go run into the living room where he turned on the telly. "Why did I ever agree to get one of those?"

Sirius smirked. "Because its the only time Muggles ever did something we couldn't!"

"Oh, is that so?" Chloe mumbled, leaning her head on the table. She was tired, the nightmare had taken any energy she had out of her.

"Go back to bed, I'll wake you up once I've cleaned up in here and have Ryan ready for your walk." Sirius ordered, playing with Chloe's hair.

Chloe gave a sheepish smile, and stood up. Stooping down to kiss Sirius on the lips, she missed and kissed him on the chin. A throaty laugh escaped Sirius, and he held her face firmly between his fingers and kissed her on the lips. "Call me if you need to," he told her as she left.

After running her hand through Ryan's hair once, she returned to her bedroom and lay down in the bed, snuggling underneath the warm comforters. Morning light had begun to trickle through the curtains, but Chloe found the light comforting. She fell asleep in no time, and an hour later Sirius kissed her awake. Chloe's eyes fluttered open as she instinctively reacted to his kiss. He grinned at her as he pulled away, her hands clasped tightly around his neck.

"Time to get up love, Ryan's almost ready and I figured you would want to get out of those clothes before we left." Sirius explained softly, playing with her pajama's.

"All right mum, I'm getting up." Chloe joked, letting go of Sirius and pushing him away from her so she could get out of bed. She stripped of her clothing as Sirius left, and put some fresh clothes on. She could have a shower when she got back. She brushed her hair haphazardly into a pony tail, and brushed some blush on her cheeks before joining Sirius and a now dressed Ryan in the hall. "How is my little snow-wizard?" Chloe grinned, bending down to tighten Ryan's scarf.

"Hot!" Ryan whined. "Can we go now? Please!"

"Yes, yes, just let mummy put her coat on." Sirius said, sounding a little impatient. Chloe went to get coat - not her cloak - and smiled as Sirius helped her put it on. She slipped a scarf around her neck, and taking a hand each, Sirius and Chloe exited their apartment, Ryan in between. With his free hand Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a few non-verbal protective spells and they were on their way.

The cold wind bit their faces as they walked up the empty streets. The shops were all closed, and it would only be every now and than that they would see another person. Ryan spent this time explaining to Chloe how had planned to make the biggest snow-wizard their was as soon as they got to the park. He also told her that he wondered what it would be like to be made of snow - "Would you feel cold? Or would you just be used to it?" Ryan had asked.

"I would think you would be used to it. If you are made of stone I think you would rather enjoy the cold. If it was hot, you would melt!" Chloe reasoned, casting a knowing look towards Sirius.

When they arrived at the park Chloe was glad to see another family had gone, and their were two boys around Ryan's age playing. Ryan quickly reocognized them as his usual play-mates, and he ran to meet them. Chloe and Sirius went to join their parents - Chloe had never met them before but they were much older than she. Of course, that wasn't a hard task.

"Oh, so this must be Chloe!" the mother said. She was tall, slim, and had long black hair. "Sirius has told us so much about you - studying to be doctor!" she exclaimed when she saw them.

"Excuse my wife, Chloe, her name is Nancy and I'm Elliot. It is good to finally meet you." Elliot, a balding man in his early thirties with a warm smile, greeted. Chloe shook both of their hands.

"Yes, and it's good to meet you to," Chloe lied, glancing at Sirius. She knew about them, but she didn't know that they had names - Sirius had never told her. "Ryan talks about your sons so much - he loves coming to the park."

Nancy smiled widely. "Oh the boys love your son - it's a shame they don't go to the same primary school. Andrew, he's the one wearing the blue coat, is the same age. Where is it that Ryan goes again?" Nancy asked looking to Sirius as if Chloe didn't know. Well, she didn't, but Chloe didn't like that this woman seemed to believe only Sirius would know.

"Oh, it's a private school outside of London. Chloe's mother runs it," Sirius explained smoothly, as if he had told the story many times.

Nancy glanced at Chloe and offered a cheesey smile. "Isn't that nice."

Chloe would have added to this, just to play along, when Ryan ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come make a snow-wizard mum! Please!"

Chloe grinned up at Nancy who looked bewildered by Ryan's choice of words, and nodded at Ryan, "Sure thing love."

Following, stumbling a bit through the snow, Chloe followed Ryan past the playground and to the small patch of grass was covered in a deep layer of snow. Nancy and Elliot's sons had already started the bottom part of the snow man, and Chloe and Ryan began working on the middle ball. She quickly learned the older boy's name was Ben, and that he was a year older than Ryan and Andrew. However, this age difference meant nothing; Andrew and Ryan seemed to boss him around alot.

Chloe helped Ryan roll the snow ball and it got bigger. They had to stop at one point to help the other boys with their part as it was too heavy for them to push. Chloe rolled it into place, and with the boys help she picked up the middle part and put it on top, holding it there while the boys patted snow in to keep it from falling off. She stood and watched as they quickly rolled the head, and waited for Chloe to put it on top.

"Now you've got to find some pebbles for his face." Chloe instructed, and laughed watching the boys dig through the snow for all the pebbles and rocks they could find in the frozen ground. After a small collection built around her feet she pushed them into the snow-wizard and created a lopsided face. The boys cheered when she put the last stone in place, and Nancy and Elliot came over to look at it, Sirius trailing behind.

"What a lovely snowman!" Nancy congradulated, bending down to look her sons in the face.

"Snow-wizard!" the three boys chimed.

Nancy gave an un-easy smile, but corrected herself, "Yes, sorry, it's a snow-_wizard_."

Chloe glanced at Sirius who was trying to contain himself. Elliot inspected the snow-wizard, Andrew trailing behind him. "Great work boys," Elliot cheered, and picked up Andrew and turned to Sirius and Chloe. "It was great seeing you again," he said shaking Sirius's hand.

"Oh, you're leaving now?" Chloe asked, standing up, her hand on Ryan's head.

"Yes, we're having a little dinner party," Nancy explained proudly. "You could come, if you wanted? I'm sure the boys would love Ryan's company."

Chloe tried to think of an excuse, and Sirius easily answered. "Oh, I wish we could! It's actually Chloe's birthday party tonight, were meeting up with some old friends." Sirius said with convincing disappointment.

Nancy plastered a smile on her face and looked to Chloe. "Oh, isn't that nice? Happy Birthday than!"

"Yes, well we better be off." Elliot said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't let us keep you. Have a good dinner party!" Chloe smiled.

"Bye!" Nancy called, picking up Ben. They walked out of the park, the boys waving at Ryan as they left.

"A bit nauseating, don't you think?" Sirius said cooly.

Chloe looked at his, her brow raised. "I cannot believe you endure them everytime you come here."

"Oh, Elliot is cool when Nancy isn't around. Unfortunately he works all the time so he only comes on weekends. Nancy, well the best way to avoid her is to play with Ryan. The other mothers thinks its adorable." Sirius grinned.

"Well you can manage to be adorable sometimes." Chloe grinned back, and Sirius leaned over to kiss her. Ryan made a disgusted sound, and ran between Chloe and Sirius, pushing them apart.

"No time for kissy!" he said, running off and picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Sirius. Chloe laughed, and mirrored Ryan's action.

"Hey, why am I getting ganged up on!" Sirius cried, running for cover behind the slide as Ryan and Chloe flung snowball after snowball at him.

"Never show mercy Ryan!" Chloe cried, having difficulty throwing snawballs due to her uncontrollable laughter. Ryan giggled behind her, enjoying his fathers torment. Noticing Chloe's weakness, he threw a snowball hitting her stomach, and she fell back dramatically. "Oh no, he's got me!" Chloe shouted, and Ryan jumped on to her, laughing.

"Mummy, are you dead?" Ryan asked, his face close to hers.

Sirius ran over, and fell next to Chloe. "Don't die, I don't think I'll be able to go on!" Sirius vowed.

Ryan crawled on to Sirius. "Daddy, stop pretending!" he threw some snow in Sirius's face.

Sirius coughed, and quickly sat up, grabbing Ryan as he did. "You brought me back to life! Why don't we bring your mother back to life?"

Chloe sat up quickly befor any snow could be thrown her, and glared at Sirius, smiling. "All right, I'm alive."

"Well just in case," Sirius smirked and he and Ryan threw snow into her face.

"Sirius!"

Chloe's birthday was a small get-together at the Leaky Cauldron, and Chloe enjoyed seeing all her friends again, but she couldn't wait for New Year's. James and Lily returned New Year's Eve, stopping and Chloe and Sirius's flat to tell them it had been a dead end, just as Moody had expected. Preperations had been made that everyone would meet later at Moody's home for the party. It would be the first Order party that everyone would be able to attend, and Chloe was excited and nervous. It would be like Christmas all over again except she didn't have to play hostess.

"Have you finished giving Ryan his bath?" Chloe called from the bedroom.

Sirius entered the room, the sleeves of his robes rolled up to his elbows. "He's in the bedroom, waiting for you to change him."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled. She herself had already changed into a simple set of blue dress robes, and left to get Ryan dressed in his own robes. She had been thankful for the days off work, and being able to get away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's war. She knew it would be a different story, being surrounded by Order members, but as most members were bringing dates and family, Chloe wouldn't feel like an outsider. Not too mention all (mostly) of her friends were in the Order.

"Mummy, I can't see." Ryan was struggling with his undershirt, and Chloe rushed to help him, laughing as she did. It took her all of ten minutes to sort Ryan out. Sirius came back into his bedroom, wearing his matching dress robes, his hair freshly trimmed. Chloe was brushing out Ryan's hair, when Sirius _accio'd_ it away from her.

"Leave it wild, makes him look much more dashing." Sirius smirked, holding the comb in his hand.

Chloe gave him a bemused look. "He's only four, Sirius."

"Better to start young," Sirius sat on the bed, mushing Ryan's hair.

"Yes Mummy, let me keep my hair like this." Ryan pleaded, looking at his mother.

Sighing heavily, Chloe grumbled to herself, knowing there was no use in arguing. "Well, should we get going?" she looked to Sirius.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he rubbed in tenderly. "Don't worry - everyone loves you!"

"Just because I'm with you, Sirius." Chloe mumbled, looking to the floor. Ryan had begun playing with his toy snitch, giggling as it spun around the room.

"That isn't true."

"I hardly know most of them. They are all these amazing confident people, all prepared to die for the cause, and here I am at home with my baby, going to work, and living a semi-life of ignorance. How can they like me Sirius?" Chloe looked him in the eye.

Sirius frowned. "Because they know you only do it for my own sanity. Trust me, they understand full-well that I refuse to let you into the Order."

Chloe breathed heavily, leaning her head on Sirius's shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to put up with me."

Sirius went to answer, when Ryan jumped into the air to grab the snitch, fell back down and tore his robes with a resounding _rippppp_.

"Ryan!" Chloe exclaimed, getting up. Pulling her wand out, she made Ryan stand still - his Snitch still zooming around their hands. Murmering spells, she watched as an invisible needle pulled the torn robes together seamlessly.

"Good work," Sirius admired, picking Ryan up when she had finished. They were ten minutes late for the party. Ryan made a last grab at the Snitch before his father caught it easily and put it back in it's case. "You can't let that out all the time, Ryan, it will tire and get old faster." Sirius told him, absently. Chloe followed them out, waving her wand so the lights would go.

The Floo Network was never Chloe's favourite way to travel, but it was the safest and easiest way to get to Moody's with Ryan. Sirius, too large to fit in their fireplace with Ryan, went first to ensure that everything was good. Counting to twenty in her hand, Chloe stepped in the fire, holding Ryan close and repeated the adress Sirius had said. The familiar spinning feeling filled Chloe, and she held Ryan as he squrimed uncomfortable in her arms. Though she had taken Ryan everywhere with the Floo Network, Ryan hated it, and much preferred when Sirius or his Uncle James would take him on their broom.

When Chloe finally came to Moody's fireplace, she stumbled out, caught quickly by Sirius, who steadied her by taking Ryan from her arms. "Thanks," Chloe mumbled.

They were standing in an office, but Chloe could hear noise from the hall outside. The fire lit the room up enough for Chloe to see that Moody spend a lot of time in there. Maps covered the walls of various area's in Britain, red tacks covering them. Sneakascopes and other dark magic detactors lined the shelves of a grand book case. Chloe moved to look closer and read the titles as various Defense and reference books.

"Moody just went to speak to Dumbledore about security - he told me I was to ask you questions to ensure that your Chloe Roberts, but I'm pretty sure it's you." Sirius smirked, as he put his hand on her back and led her and Ryan to the door. "Go on out there, Lily and James are already here as well as half the Order." Sirius assured her.

"Aren't you coming?" Chloe asked, confused.

Sirius shrugged. "Moody wants me here until he gets back to seal the Fireplace."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said, distracted. Sirius held the door open, and taking Ryan's hand she walked into the hall. The door closed behind her, and the sound of music and loud chatter filled her ears. Pulling Ryan closer to her, Chloe entered the main room, and searched for a familiar face. Of course, they all had faces she recognized - they had all been at her home just days before.

"Uncle Jamesy!" Ryan shouted, causing many people to turn and look as Ryan ripped away from Chloe and into his godfather's arms. Chloe grinned as James spun him around.

"Certainly know how to make an entrance," Lily said into Chloe's ear. Turning around, Chloe wrapped her arms around her friend.

"How was Ireland?"

"A dreadful bore. Moody only sent us there to try and draw the Death Eaters away from London, make them think the Order stretched further away." Lily explained unhappily.

"Well, it must have been nice to have a little vacation with James, right?" Chloe glanced down to Lily's stomach, and for the first time it was a little noticable she was pregnant. "Getting bigger, you are?"

Lily instinctively placed her hands on her stomach. "I know; I mean its only the size of a what? My fist-"

"More like a small mango." Chloe corrected with a smile.

"You should become my healer!" Lily exclaimed.

Chloe shrugged. "I haven't finished my training yet, Lily. Only five months to go."

Lily simply shook her head, and linked arms with her, pulling her to sit on a sofa, avoiding James who was now parading around with Ryan in his arms. "He will be a good father, I know it." Lily murmered softly to Chloe, looking at James lovingly.

Chloe smiled, thinking of Sirius. "Yes, we certainly choose them right."

Lily smirked. "Now we just need to get Remus and Kathy together."

Chloe laughed. "That's only if they stop being so stubborn. She won't go out and take him as her own because she thinks he truly doesn't want her, and he's afraid because of his, well, you know..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "One of these days..."

"Speaking of Remus, where is he?" Chloe looked around the room.

"He's coming later - he had some appointment at St. Mungo's about his furry-little-problem. Apparently they want to set up a study." Lily provided, and leaned on Chloe's shoulder. "Did you ever feel so tired that you didn't think you could ever get up when you were pregnant?"

Chloe chuckled. "Every day - it's normal. Have you started your potions? They will help tremendously."

Lily sighed. "I would if I just felt up to making them. I mean, sure I could buy them but after all my training, and seeing as I'm okay at Potion-"

"-your a genius when it comes to potions Lily-"

"I don't see the point in buying potions I can make myself." Lily finished looking pleased with herself.

Just as Chloe went to pat Lily's head, a loud barking laughter came from the hall, and Sirius entered the room. People greeted him happily, slapping him on the back as he walked over to James, who had begun throwing Ryan in the air - he definitly knew how to play his Godfather.

"Sirius!" James roared, catching Ryan one last time and putting him on the ground. The two hugged tightly, patting each other on the back. They spent a few moments play-fighting, Ryan dancing around their feet while the entire room watched in amusement.

"It's as if they hadn't seen each other in a year rather than four days." Lily snorted, sitting up.

"I think we've been replace," Chloe joked.

Lily smirked. "We always knew the day would come when they realized their love for each other and left us."

As the girls laughed, James and Sirius finally gave up their charade and joined Lily and Chloe, Ryan in Sirius's arms.

"What are you two laughing at?" Sirius asked, suspicious.

"Oh, you know; we were just waiting for you two to annouce your undenying love for each other to the entire room." Lily smiled ruefully.

Chloe laughed, and for a moment it felt as if they were back at Hogwarts. There wasn't a war going and people weren't dying and disappearing. It was just Chloe and her friends on the Holiday's having a good laugh at each others expense.

"Of course they wouldn't; not nice to break your heart at Christmas." Remus appeared behind Sirius and James, his hands on their shoulders.

Sirius and James both turned to look at him, and immediately he was put into a headlock via James. "Don't let him go until he takes it back!" Sirius cried.

Remus laughed, struggling against James. "I was only telling the truth!" he argued.

"You three act like children," a tall man who looked to be a few years older than Chloe joined the group. He had a striking scar that ran from his eye to his mouth so that when he smiled he almost looked ghoulish. Looking past the scar, Chloe saw a handsome face, and deep blue eyes.

"Now, Sturgis, it's a party, live a little." Sirius told the man.

"It is New Year's Eve after all," James added, letting go of Remus.

"No, I think Sturgis here is quite right," Remus said with a smile, "You two do act like children." He laughed, rubbing his neck.

Sturgis simply rolled his eyes and looked at Lily. "I cannot believe you are marrying him." With that he strolled away, not even waiting for Lily's retort.

"Well he seems like a nice fellow," Chloe mused, looking to Sirius, Ryan now on her lap.

"He is always like that. He disapprove's highly of fun - remember in school that Ravenclaw Prefect who had me in detention for a month for nothing?" James recounted.

"I don't think it was nothing James, you were setting up a trap for Snape outside the Library - one the involved dumgbombs and garlic." Remus smirked.

"What? You were behind that? James Potter-" Lily began.

"It's all in the past love," James tried to recover. "Third year; it was all ages ago. He never even passed the censor, I heard some girl-"

"-it was me!" Lily almost shouted, and stood up. "I heard Sturgis yelling at you, and pushed past Sev to see what it was all about. You were already gone, and Sturgis had been standing there helplessly, trying to figure out how he to dismantle it-"

"-quite difficult considering there was a curse to stop it from being removed-" Remus interupted.

"-I smelled like an Italian lavotory for days!" Lily finished, shrilly. The entire room was staring at her, the few who had stayed after the Marauders had joined together. It became apparent that the other Order members liked to steer clear of their rough-housing, for obvious reasons.

"I'm sorry," James said, defeated. "It was a stupid prank, never meant for you-"

"- it was a rather bad prank," Chloe interupted, "As you never took into consideration that Lily spent ninety-five percent of her time with Snape, the other five in our dormitory sleeping or during times that her and Snape were seperated by houses."

"I was thirteen, thinking wasn't part of my process yet," James argued.

Sirius bravely put his arm around Lily's shoulders as she glared daggers at James. "Don't forget, you are carrying his child, best not to kill him yet."

"Shut up," Lily snapped, shaking Sirius's arm from her shoulders.

"It was pretty bad," Chloe went on, enjoying the walk down memory lane and enjoying the usual (and missed) banter between Lily and James. "Kathy, Nadine, and I had forced her to sleep in the common room until the smell wore out."

"I actually took refuge in Mary's dormitory after they had all fallen asleep - she has no sense of small, oddly." Lily glanced at Chloe with a grin.

"See, it wasn't all that bad?" Sirius pushed.

"What wasn't all that bad?"

"Peter!" Sirius and James chorused together, upon seeing their rather chubby awkward looking friend. They embraced Peter, slapping him on the back and asking him where he had been. Remus took this as a chance to sit down next to Chloe.

"Uncle Remy?" Ryan piped up.

"What?" Remus answered, smiling at his Godson.

"Why does everyone like to shout?"

Remus and Chloe laughed. "I've been asking myself the same question for ten years now," Remus responded, ruffling Ryan's hair as Sirius and James pulled Peter over to the group.

"Please to us a favour and tell Lily to forgive James - he was only a child." Sirius told him, his arm slung around his shoulder.

Peter seemed to struggle with this. "What? - er - I don't know - forgive him? For what?"

"Just repeat me," Sirius said, "'Lily forgive James - he was only a child when he preformed that prank, and in his foolishness he did not think she could fall victim.'"

"Oh, okay, er-" Peter fumbled, "Lily, forgive - forgive James. He was an only child-'"

"'-_was only a child_'"

"Erm, yes, right... 'He was only a child, and he didn't think er...'"

"-'She would fall victim!' Merlin, Peter!" James said, exasperated.

Peter burned bright red. "Oh, sorry - 'He didn't think-'"

"Stop Peter! Why you go on with their nonsense, I'll never know." Lily said in a huff.

James frowned. "Because he is my best friend - one of my best friends - and we stick up for each other and put up with each other's nonsense."

Lily sighed, and after a few seconds of silence she stood up. "Sorry Peter, I'm not mad at you." She said with a meaningful look and then headed to the door, James following her.

"Those two will never stop," Chloe mumbled to herself.

"What was all that about?" Peter asked, looking from Sirius to Remus.

"Oh, she just found out that he was behind the 'Big Stinker' plan." Sirius explained, a glass of wine appearing in his hand.

"Oh," Peter said, understanding.

"This is boring," Ryan yawned, leaning back on Chloe.

"The Weasley's are here - why doesn't he go play with their sons? They are his house?" Remus suggested, looking to Sirius.

"I've never met them before..." Chloe trailed off when Sirius put his glass down, and pulled Ryan off her lap, taking his hand.

"Don't worry, they are good people. I'll introduce Ryan now. They would be...?"

"In the Kitchen," Remus supplied. Sirius nodded, and led Ryan from the room.

"So Peter, what have you been up to? Dumbledore didn't say anything to us about where he was sending you."

"There wasn't any reason not to," Peter said in his high-pitched voice, "I was just visiting my mother. She hasn't been doing well with the rise of You-Know-Who."

"I've told you Peter, you can say his name." Remus said passively, as if chatising a child. "Was she feeling better after your visit?"

Peter nodded. "She always cheers up when I visit her."

"That's goos," Chloe smiled. Peter smiled back, but turn a fierce shade of red.

"So, anything new and exciting at work?" Remus asked, and Chloe could tell he was trying to create conversation, as Peter hovered above us uncomfortably.

"No, not really. I mean yesterday was my first day back, and I was stuck doing paper work. But we had this guy come in who a potion explode on him that caused tentacles to grow from his arms. He said it had been some kind of protective potion that venders were selling in Diagon Alley." Chloe explained.

"Sounds more like Knockturn Alley," Remus commented darkly.

"That's what I thought, but Albert told me that it wasn't the first case he had seen or heard of. Apparently people are making theese fake potions and jewlery that are supposed to protect them from Voldemort as if he were the common flu! Most of them are harmless, but Albert thinks that Death Eaters are putting out dangerous ones in the hopes of killing Squibs or witches and wizards who can't defend themselves properly. It's just horrible," Chloe said, feeling angry now.

"I've heard about that," Peter piped up, "Dumbledore has asked Dorcas and I to look into who is behind it all; who the main Death Eater is. He doesn't like that innocent people are getting hurt. Dorcas thinks she'll have it solved by the end of the week..." Peter trailed off looking rather nervous.

"Don't worry about it Peter," Remus said with a tired smile. Chloe frowned, noticing a new scar on his neck, still red as if it has only healed the day before.

"What happened to your neck?" Chloe asked, concerned.

Remus raised his hand to his neck, but didn't touch it. He forced another tired smile, and Chloe gave him a look that meant Don't-Give-Me-That-Look-And-Tell-Me-The-Truth. Remus sighed, and for some reason Peter took this as his cue to leave, mumbling something about finding James.

"I got into a bit of a fight, I didn't want to worry you, and this is the result. It's nothing bad, I healed it pretty quickly." Remus explained passively.

"I know there is something you're not telling me. Your never around anymore - you used to stay with us or James and Lily before your transformations. They say you haven't come in the last three - where are you going? Tell me the truth, Remus, or so help me Merlin I will beat it out of you." Chloe warned.

Remus gave a light laugh, shaking his head at Chloe. "You'll never change. I told you, I got into a fight..."

"With who?"

"You don't know him. It's unimportant who he was anyway, but I did what I had to do." Remus explained .

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with an answer like that? You couldn't be any more vague!" Chloe exclaimed.

Remus didn't laugh this time, and leaned back into the sofa, sighing heavily. "I don't mean to be, Chloe, really, but it was pretty confusing in itself."

"Explain please, stop giving me these excuses." Chloe groaned.

"Well, I supposed it won't do any harm. You'll either find out now or later." Remus took a moment to think, and Chloe tried to stay patient. "Dumbledore has the suspicion that Voldemort will try to recruit the Warewolves to his side. It's logical, many Witches and Wizards shun Warewolves whether they be Muggle or Magic. It doesn't matter. But his suspicions are true - Voldemort promises that if he were in power they would have free reign, so to speak."

"You're kidding me? They wouldn't be foolish enoough to believe him, would they?" Chloe asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I'm afraid so," Remus frowned, "Of course I'm not completely clear on the details. I've only just been accepted to the group. They aren't quick to trust, and it's hard to convince them that I am one of them when I have such close ties to all of you. That's why I've been keeping my distance." Remus finished.

Chloe stared for a long time at his face, unable to say anything. Finally she forced a smile just as he had minutes before. "Well now I can tell my mum that you aren't avoiding because of your Mum's death but because you're trying to get in with the other Werewolves."

"I'm sure she would understand, she has always been understanding." Remus marveled.

Chloe laughed, and leaned on her friends shoulder. "I have missed you though, promise me you are being careful."

"As careful as I can manage being part of this group." Remus replied honestly, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hey, you better not be making a pass at my girlfriend, Remus!" Sirius had burst into the room again, which had since emptied out, and Remus and Chloe were the only ones still in the room.

"Where did everyone go?" Chloe asked, still leaning on Remus.

"Oh they went into the kitchen, Molly Weasley has since told Moody that he can't cater a party and has made a bunch of food everyone. The countdown is going to start soon." Sirius walked around the room, looking at things and picking them up. It was the most relaxed Chloe had seen Sirius in a long time, and she hoped it was because he was surrounded by friends, instead of staying home all day with Ryan.

"Where is Ryan?" Chloe asked, thinking of her son.

"Oh, chasing one of the boys." As Sirius said this, Chloe saw through the open door a small boy with red hair being chased by Ryan and two bigger boys with red hair. They were all shouting, and Chloe could hear Ryan shouting "come here big nose!"

"He's your son," Sirius joked when Chloe looked at him.

"Yes, and he's your too. Spitting image," Chloe bit back.

"Let them have their fun Chloe, Ryan doesn't get to play with other wizards very often." Sirius reasoned, and Chloe let it drop. She felt bad for the boy who was being chased.

"Nadine and Kathy are here by the way," Sirius said, pulling a chair over to the couch. Chloe wasn't sure if this was said more for her or for Remus.

"Are they in the kitchen?" Chloe asked, knowing Remus would spend an hour of trying to think of something to respond with.

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, Nadine is talking up Marlene's brother, Nathan Mickinnon. Kathy is talking to Lily right now, but I saw her looking around, I think she's looking for someone."

"Sod off Sirius," Remus grumbled darkly.

"He's only being honest," Chloe said moving away from Remus. "I don't know why you have to be so stuborn - so ridiculous about all of this. You like her, she likes you-" Chloe started to chirp, but Remus cut her off with a dark look.

"It doesn't matter, let's just drop the subject." Remus bit.

They were all silent, and in the background they could hear as everyone began to count down the seconds from twenty. Chloe took this as a sign to get up, and she walked over to the door, stopping just before the hall to turn and look back at Sirius and Remus who wre still sitting. "You two are coming, right?"

The boys both stood up, and followed Chloe from the parlour and to the kitchen - Chloe simply following the sounds of the counting crowd. As she went to go push open the door a flashing of light appeared in the corner of her eye. Turning to look she screamed as a giant shimmery tabby cat bounded towards her.

_"-four...three...two-"_

Chloe fell backwards into the wall trying to avoid the cat as it bounded down the hall, Sirius and Remus moving out of the way just in time as well. However, they didn't look confused, but instead worried. The tabby stopped at the end of the hall just as everyone scream "one!" and a woman's voice escaped its open mouth.

"Attack in Hogsmead, hurry."

"McGonagall," Remus and Sirius said together, and burst into the kitchen.

**A/N: So I don't have much of an excuse for how long it took me to update. I mean, I could use the excuse that my computer crashed and I had to re-write the chapter on my MSN, but I could have had it finished before the crash, so yeah, my fault. However, due to the crash I was given a lot of time to sort of re-write out the plot line in more specific details, so I have this story down-pat which will help with the overall reading experience. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter :) I have to now go write another one for my other story. Lots of love for sticking with me all this time!**


	6. The Happy News

bThe Unravelling Chapter six:

The Happy News/b

"There's been an attack on Hogsmeade!" Remus shouted, and suddenly everyone got organized. Moody began barking orders, as Dumbledore - Chloe saw him for the first time that night - was performing his own Patronus, while Chloe managed to grab hold of Ryan who had been sitting in the corner with his new friend - the boy he had been chasing earlier. At the same time, Molly Weasley, a red-haired woman who looked to be pregnant waddled over and took hold of the boy.

"Come along Percy, time to go home." Molly said, not even glancing at Chloe.

"Chloe, take Ryan and Lily back home," Sirius said, stopping her from moving any further.

"What's going-"

"I have to go to Hogsmeade. Lily isn't allowed to come because of the baby." Sirius explained quickly.

"Will you come back tonight?" Chloe asked, worried.

"Don't wait up, please." Sirius told her, kissing her deeply, and kissed Ryan on the head. "I love you," he told them, moving with the others to the front door.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lily had appeared at Chloe's side, and together they joined the other families who had all been taking turns using the Fireplace. Chloe clambered inside with Ryan and Lily, deciding it would be okay if they went together as they were small. Chloe and Lily hugged Ryan between them, and said the address to Chloe's flat together.

When they arrived in the flat, Ryan was crying, upset and overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Lily collapsed on to the couch her hands holding her stomach, looking exhausted and a little put out. Chloe excused herself, and carried Ryan to his room. Sitting on the bed, she tried to clear her head and focus on calming Ryan down and changing him. But she couldn't get rid of the worry and images of something very bad happening to Sirius. This was the first time Chloe had been there to see what the Order did. It surprised her how well the other families reacted, moving in an orderly fashion to the fireplace, kissing their loved ones goodbye and going to their respective homes. Chloe had been saved of this by Sirius many times, she knew, and she guessed it was for the best. Sirius had told her it was important for her and Ryan's safety that the Death Eaters couldn't link them together. Of course that wouldn't work on all Death Eaters - his cousins knew about Chloe, as well as Severus Snape. But for the other Death Eaters who were older and didn't have any links to the Marauders wouldn't know.

"Mommy," Ryan whimpered when Chloe went to leave. Chloe frowned, and went to sit next to his bed. Tucking his sheets around him, she smoothed his hair from his face. Tears were still streaming down his face, but he had calmed down.

"I will be in the living room with Aunt Lily if you need me," Chloe told him, wiping the tears from his face. She felt like crying herself, but she knew that it wouldn't help the situation.

"Where's daddy?" Ryan asked.

"Daddy's..." Chloe trailed off. What was she to say? "Daddy will be back tomorrow. He had something to do with Uncle James."

"Why?" Ryan asked, starting to cry again. He looked scared, and Chloe knew that he understood something bad as happening, but what he didn't know. Chloe quickly hushed him, smoothing his tears away. She couldn't bear to leave him alone in his room, not when he was this scared; she was just as scared herself.

"Do you want to sit with me and Aunty?" Chloe asked, and Ryan nodded, looking tired. Picking him up again, Chloe struggled to hold his weight, he was so big now. Moving back to the living room, Lily had two cups of hot tea steaming on the table, and a warm fire was blazing in the fireplace. Sitting next to her, Ryan curled into a ball and moved as close as possible to Chloe. Knowing he was cold, Chloe pulled an afghan that hung on the sofa and pulled it around her.

Lily smiled faintly, handing Chloe her tea. "He's tired," she spoke softly.  
"You're tired," Chloe said with a slim smile.

Lily tucked her feet under her, and leaned on Chloe pulling the afghan over her. "I feel useless; being pregnant sucks."

Chloe fought the urge to laugh. "You're not useless, you're keeping me sane."

"Thanks for trying," Lily murmured. The fire danced in front of them, and Chloe felt warmer than ever sitting between Ryan and Lily.

After a few minutes of silence Chloe asked, "Are you worried?"

Lily didn't look at her, and took her time to answer. "Worried? Yes, always. Even when I'm there with them I worry what will happen to James or any of them. Nobody has died yet, but that only makes it a matter of time. But I try not to think about it, I can't think about it."

Chloe let the words sink in before she spoke again. It was true, thinking about it wouldn't help. How many times had Sirius told her not to worry about him? That she and Ryan was what important. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as it kept Chloe and Ryan safe. Chloe, of course, didn't like this at all, but understood. There was no better sacrifice than the die for her family, her loved ones, if it meant keeping them safe.

"Do you think I will be a good mother?" Lily asked, suddenly.

"Of course you will, no one better I think," Chloe answered honestly.

"Don't just say that to make me feel better," Lily mumbled, her face partially buried in Chloe side. "James says it to me all the time but I can't help but wonder. Raising a child these days seems to be about the dumbest thing a person could do." Lily said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Chloe started, unable to answer. Looking to Ryan, who was sleeping, breathing deeply.

"Not that I'm calling you dumb," Lily said quickly, "You didn't plan on having a child, well, not that I did, but if James and I had been more careful-"

"Lily if you are dumb for having a child right now than so is Mrs. Weasley, and probably many more people. Just because there is a war going on doesn't mean that you have to put your life on a stand-still. And you'll be a wonderful mother! There isn't another person besides Sirius that I would trust my child with than you and James. Think of it that way, you're already a partial mother."  
"It doesn't work that way..." Lily grumbled.

"Oh yes it does," Chloe argued. "You're good with children, your stubborn so the kid won't ever become spoiled, you have a big heart - I mean you were friends with Snape all those years - and not to mention you're already the mother of four children named James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. You've been preparing for this baby your entire life."

Lily was quiet for a long time, and Chloe wondered what she was thinking. Finally, Lily pulled her head away from Chloe and looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Thank you," Lily said softly.

Chloe smiled, and pulled her friend back under her arm. She knew what Lily was feeling. It wasn't until she was four months pregnant that she realized she actually had a baby inside of her. Of course this was at the time when she and her mother were debating what they were going to do with the baby, if they were keeping it or putting up for adoption. The more Chloe thought about it, she couldn't bare with the idea of giving it away. She knew it was crazy, that she was barely sixteen and had no chance of getting a proper job if she didn't go to school. But a baby, something all her own, something that was her own creatation, she couldn't part with it. When she was pregnant she had always wondered if the baby would look like her or if it would look like Sirius. She couldn't decide either if she want the baby to look like her or Sirius. It was a battle for her every day because she still loved Sirius, but after everything that had happened, she doubted she could handle ever seeing him again. By time she gave birth her decision was that the only thing Sirius had given her that was good was this baby, her little Ryan.

"They're all in here," a soft, deep voice said. There were footsteps coming from everywhere, and three people joined the man who had spoken.

Chloe became aware that there were people in her flat. Lily shifted next to her, and Chloe opened her eyes. Everything was dark, the fire having gone out hours earlier, and the four figures that now stood in the living room were outlined by the half-moonlight streaming in through the open window. A shiver ran down Chloe's spine There was a flash of light and the fire blared in the fireplace again. Chloe frowned, as Sirius kneeled in front of her. There was a cut above his eye, blood streaming down his face. Dust and dirt covered his dress robes; they were ruined.

"What happened?" Lily asked before Chloe could. She was standing, looking from James to Remus. Peter was leaning against the fireplace, looking exhausted and shaky.

"Have you been here all night?" Sirius asked, his voice rough.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked, rubbing her eyes. Ryan was still sleep in her lap, still not disturbed by the commotion.

"Four in the morning, the sun should be coming up soon." Sirius told her.

"What happened?" Lily repeated, her eyes settling on James.

"The Death Eaters ransacked Hogsmeade, attacking anyone that came there way," James began. "Madame Rosemerta is in St. Mungo's suffering from minor burns after her apartment above the Three Broomsticks was set fire-"

"-my darling cousins doing," Sirius interrupted.

"There was only one death, a shop owner who had fought them head on so his wife and daughter could escape." Remus told them, glancing at Sirius.

"That's terrible," Chloe's mouth ran dry, and she noticed Remus' look.

"At least there was only one," James sighed, settling himself in a chair by the fire. "It won't be as easy next time. They are getting bolder, and Voldemort is recruiting constantly. Dumbledore thinks he may be creating masses of Inferi." James swallowed hard. Lily stood behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"We should get Ryan into his bed," said Sirius, moving over to Chloe and picking him out of her lap. Ryan mumbled something, but buried his head into Sirius' neck upon realizing it was his father. Chloe noted how long his hair was getting, and followed, pausing to put her hand on Remus' arm before going down the hall. Sirius was in Ryan's bedroom putting him to bed, pulling the covers tight around him. Kissing him the forehead, Chloe watched as Sirius pushed the hair from Ryan's face and straightened himself. Sirius crossed his arms, his one hand covering his mouth. Chloe realized he was shaking.

Moving behind Sirius, she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. "What's wrong?"

Sirius didn't answer for a long time, but he held Chloe's arms around him, kissing her hand. "None of them know, but... I saw Regulus."

"You did," Chloe pulled Sirius to face her. There were tears in his eyes, and she held his face. "What happened? Tell me," she almost ordered.

"He killed the man, the man that died protecting his family. I watched him do it, laughing. He saw me, I was hiding, but he didn't say anything. He just left with his friends. He killed someone Chloe! I never... I tried-"

"Sirius, you and I both know you did everything you could for your brother. It isn't your fault. He made his decision, and you made yours." Chloe told him, her hands clasping his face so tight that his skin began to turn red. She let go, wiping with the cuff of her sleeve the dry blood on his face, and stood in front of him breathing hard. He pulled Chloe into his chest, and she buried her head into his chest. It was all too much.

"I can't let the same thing happen to us," Sirius whispered. The room was dark - they had never turned the lights on.

"It won't, we are safe." Chloe assured him, pulling away.

"I don't think we are. You would be better off without me. You and Ryan could live with your mum and Aunt, and you would be safe." Sirius told her with his most serious face.

Chloe frowned, backing away from him. "What are you saying? That Ryan and I are safer without you? Because that is such crap, Sirius. What happens if they attack while I'm at work? My mother is old she can't protect Ryan like you can when I'm not around. And what about you? I won't let you set yourself up like that. They know about Ryan and me - it doesn't matter where we go they will find us. So would you rather us die because you weren't able to protect us Sirius? You're talking rubbish." Chloe pushed him away, feeling sick to her stomach. She left the room, and went into living room.

Lily had made tea, and was pouring it out in mugs for everyone. Peter hadn't moved from his spot in front of the fire while James and Remus were both tending to their wounds with the various healing products from Chloe's cabinet. They all looked at Chloe when she entered, the looks of concern crossing all their faces. "What's wrong?" Lily asked, putting the teapot down and moving over to Chloe.

"Sirius thinks that Ryan and I are safer without him," Chloe choked out. There were tears running down her eyes - she hated that everyone could see her crying.

"He what?" James jumped up. There was fire in his eyes, that Chloe had never seen before. He pounced  
Sirius came into the room at this moment, looking sorry and a little irritated that Chloe had just walked off.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing saying that it would be safer for you to leave Chloe and Ryan?" James almost bellowed. Chloe couldn't ever remember seeing James this angry with Sirius before, and neither did Sirius.

"Oh sod off James," Sirius barked, "You've told me yourself that you were foolish to get Lily pregnant in these times! You know just as well as I do that it isn't safe to raise a family."

"Damn right I know that. But I will take care of them no matter the risk. Abandoning your family to keep them safe – that is ridiculous! I've never heard such a contradictory idea in my life! Do you hear, Remus? Sirius thinks leaving his family will keep them safer?"

"James," Remus spoke evenly, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Don't Remus, he needs to understand how much of a prat he is being right now. To be honest, Sirius, I never thought you were much of a coward until now. Leaving your family – I guess I was wrong. You are a Black through and-"

Sirius's fist collided with James' jaw before Chloe could even blink. Lily shouted, as James lunged at Sirius and they collided into the wall, knocking a picture of Chloe's family off the mantle. Sirius was pinned long enough for James to hit him square in the eye. Sirius shouted, managing to push James off him.

"Stop it!" Chloe shouted, stamping her foot like a two year old.

James was on the floor, and just as he tried to get up to hit Sirius again, there was a burst of red light, and a bang, and both Sirius and James were frozen. Both Lily and Remus stood, their wands pointed at the two men, Peter sniffling behind them.

"Are we finished?" Remus said, sounding more like a scolding father than a friend.

Chloe stood frozen, still stunned by what had happened. Sirius was looking at her, and she could see he was sorry in his eyes. His face was frozen in a grimace, and Chloe couldn't help but let the tears well in her eyes. People were dying, and they were fighting. They hadn't fought like this since... ever. Chloe couldn't remember a time that James had looked at Sirius with such anger. She felt guilty; she had just used James against Sirius. But she would apologise for that later...

"Lift the spell," Chloe looked to Lily and Remus. They both nodded, and did as they were asked.

Sirius and James both took their time getting to their feet. It was a wonder that neither of them had broken bones or bleeding. Chloe could see the slow beginnings of bruises on their faces, but that seemed to be it so far. But she had to be thankful that they hadn't used their wands, or there would have been more severe damage and she would have had to employ her skills as a Healer. It was just like James and Sirius to use 'Muggle' fighting.

Sirius had difficulty looking at anyone, and slowly moved towards. Behind him, Lily was looking over James' chin, while Remus and Peter were watching Chloe and Sirius closely.

"Why?" Chloe's voice shook as the tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't apologise to me. I know you're sorry."

Sirius nodded, and turned to James. Taking a breath, he stepped towards his best friend. Lily moved away, eyeing Sirius carefully. Her eyes were fiery with anger, and Remus had to put a hand on her shoulder to remind her that this wasn't her fight or her decision. Chests rising and following the two men, practically brothers stared at each other. Chloe seemed to be breathing along with Sirius, waiting.

Finally James extended his hand, and Sirius grasped it tightly in his own and pulled James into a quick one armed hug that boys like to do. "I'm sorry; I was being a right arse. I should have listened to you."

James shook his head, his hand still on Sirius's shoulder. "We all muck up sometimes."

"Right," Sirius muttered, and moved away, looking back at Chloe. "It just seems I screw up more than others."

Chloe rolled up. "Let's just put it behind us."

"Agreed," Lily piped up, giving Sirius a tired smile when he looked at her.

"Agreed," Sirius repeated.

Later, once James's and Sirius's bruises had been attended to, Lily and James left for home. Peter left with them, mumbling something about his mother probably worrying about him. Remus, looking worse for wear, went to leave for his apartment in South London, and Chloe quickly stopped him.

"You're welcome to stay on the pull-out bed? I know it's more comfortable than your bed in your flat." Chloe told him knowingly.

Remus argued at first but once Sirius ordered that he stay with them until morning, Remus agreed. Her best friend and son safely asleep, she pulled Sirius into their bedroom and undressed him slowly. He stood still as she took off his soiled robes, and helped him change into his pyjamas. She noted the cuts on his skin, and cleaned each one, placing a kiss on every one when she was finished. Too tired to stand anymore, Sirius almost fell into the bed, pulling the duvet over him, and pulling Chloe tight to his bare chest once she crawled in next to him.

"I'm sorry," Chloe murmured against the darkness after some time of silence.

"For what?"

"For turning on you. I shouldn't have told everyone what you had said. It wasn't their business and I had no right." Chloe explained.

Sirius chuckled against her neck. "You're being silly, I don't care. If anything, you helped James knock some sense into me."

"Yeah, not before you knocked some into him." Chloe grinned at his pun.

"Yes, well, he certainly knows what to say." Sirius smirked.

"Go to sleep," Chloe mumbled against her pillow.

"Whatever my mistress demands." Sirius teased.

"Shut up."

[center]*[/center]

"Healer Roberts, please report to the maternity ward!"

The loud voice of Peabody seemed to echo around the break room. All the Healers of St. Mungo's had lockers here where they kept their spare robes. Chloe had since earned herself a locker in the room, and her uniforms had been accordingly moved. Glancing at Albert who was smirking at her, she decided that maybe this was a good thing.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing of course," Albert replied, slamming his locker shut and laughing.

"I'll be seeing you later," Chloe promised, hoping that the next four hours pass quickly. She was already wanting lunch.

The maternity ward is located, not-so surprisingly, on the ground floor (known to be the place to go for Artifact Accidents). Away from any possible threats of the other floors, and being conveniently closest to the entrance it was the best possible place to put it. Thankfully Chloe didn't have to go far as the break room was on the same floor. She had never been to the area before, not even when she gave birth to Ryan. To avoid questions (well less questions) Chloe and her mother decided that it was just as good to go to a regular Muggle hospital to give birth. Walking past various wards, she came to the end and found her supervisor Peabody looking very unhappy.

"You're assigned to Petrie today, but it seems he hasn't showed up yet. You can wait here until he does." Peabody instructed stiffly.

"Okay," Chloe nodded, and without another word Peabody handed her a stack of charts and left.

Knowing it would probably be awhile before 'Petrie' arrived, she took a seat at the desk next to the receptionist, Miranda. Looking over the charts Chloe quickly realized what she would be doing that day. All of the charts contained the results of pregnancy potions. The results concluded which patient was pregnant and not pregnant. Chloe didn't recognize any names, but her eyes caught on the names Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were listed as expecting.

"Roberts," a deep voice called.

Chloe jumped in her seat, and her head snapped up to look at Healer Petrie. He was young, probably in his early thirties with thick black hair cut short. He was unshaven, and looked as though he had had very little sleep. It was a few minutes before he said anything more, grabbing the charts that she had been previously reading, and flipping through them quickly before handing them back to her.

"Nothing too difficult, I hope?" he asked plainly.

"Sorry?" Chloe was confused, holding the charts in her hands now. How did they get there?

"Make the rounds, I have more important stuff to do." Petrie explained lazily, and finally turned in a circle and disappeared in the same direction he had come.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what to do?" Chloe grumbled to herself, staring at the charts in her hands.

"Chloe Roberts?"

Chloe turned around to see a tall woman with blond hair. She looked to be only a few years older than her, and by the look of her uniform she was a first-year Healer. Chloe was still a second year intern, and had another year before she would reach the same status.

"Yes?" Chloe moved towards this woman, still holding the charts.

Smiling, the woman folded her arms. "Did Martin leave you to do his job?"

"Who – oh Healer Petrie... yes, he did. Could you actually help? I haven't exactly ever told people whether they were pregnant or not." Chloe admitted, annoyed that she had to ask a complete stranger. Never mind that this stranger knew her name.

The woman smiled. "I'm Olivia Fisher – trust your not the first. His way of dealing with interns in by giving them the crap jobs that keep them 'out of his way'." She explained, extending a hand which Chloe briefly shook.

"So, how do I do this?" Chloe asked.

Olivia smile again. "Trust me, it's an easy job. You only have to owl the patients whether they are pregnant or not. As you know, they simple take a potion, owl us what happens, and we owl them back to tell them whether they are pregnant or not. Use this template –" Olivia reached behind the receptionist desk and handed Chloe a piece of parchment "- and you'll be finished in no time. The only difficult part is if the patient is in the hospital. Some people who weren't planning on having a child usually visit the hospital and perform the tests here. Hopefully you paid attention in your training because you're going to have a lot of questions if that happens. Just call me if you need help."

"Okay," Chloe managed to say before Olivia disappeared. Staring down at the charts, Chloe quickly decided that it was probably best to get the people who were waiting for results in the hospital finished first. Finding the first chart belonging to a person in the hospital, Chloe was surprised to read iAlice Longbottom, Room 1A/i. Before doing anything else Chloe scanned the results and read quickly, "Pregnant; due date August fifth; 57% chance male; 95% chance magical; low risk for disease or other ailments." iThis should be fun,/i Chloe thought to herself. iI wish there were pregnancy tests in the Muggle world that worked this well/i Chloe thought to herself before pushing away from the desk and making her way to the check-up room. Taking a moment to fix her uniform, she knocked lightly before entering.

Entering the room, Chloe came face to face with Alice Longbottom, who had a nervous twitchy look to her.

"What took so lon - Chloe? I was expecting the Heal-" Alice began.

"I am the Healer." Chloe smiled, and gently pushed Alice to a seat. "How are you?" Chloe asked, immediately feeling dumb for doing so. Chloe knew exactly how Alice felt.

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now? Just give me the results – am I pregnant?" Alice snapped, and right then Chloe new for sure she was pregnant; she didn't need a chart to see that.

"Where's Frank?" Chloe asked, but she knew as soon as the words escaped her lips, it didn't matter. Alice froze, and stared at Chloe un-blinking.

"I'm pregnant?" Alice asked, in just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry; I only thought it would probably be best if Frank could be here." Chloe tried to repair, but Alice wasn't listening.

Putting her head in her hands. "I can't have a baby, not now. Frank and I decided that we would wait until this war was over... Merlin, I'm too young. I'm only nineteen! I can barely take care of myself! If it weren't for Frank... where's Frank?" Alice looked at me, her eyes glazed over.

"Oh, um, er... I don't know. You don't know?" Chloe was flustered. She didn't know Alice well enough to do this. They had gone to school together, Alice a year younger. Frank had been in a year ahead, but had gotten along with James. They also were in the Order, and had been at Chloe's for Christmas. But still, she wasn't the right person to be dealing with this. "Hold on," Chloe managed to say before decking it out of the room.

Going straight to the owl room, Chloe scribbled a note to Lily asking if she knew where Frank Longbottom was, and if so to tell him to come to St. Mungo's – no emergency. Taking a deep breath, Chloe decided to Floo Sirius for extra measure. Rushing to the nearest fireplace, Chloe threw the Floo power in the fireplace before sticking her head in.

"Sirius!"

"Crikey!" Sirius jumped awake from the couch. In the background Chloe could see Ryan playing with one of his toys. "What's wrong Chloe?" Sirius knelt in front of the flames, not that it really mattered.

"Alice Longbottom is pregnant, and I have no bloody clue where Frank is. He should be here – I don't know how stable Alice in right now." Chloe explained quickly.

"Pregnant?" Sirius repeated, continuing without answer. "I'll go to the ministry and find him, and hopefully get him to the hospital before Alice has one of her world-class freak outs."

"Thank you," Chloe forced a smile, "I should get back – take Ryan with you." She didn't wait for a response, and pulled her head out of the fireplace. Rushing back to Alice's room she found her in the same position she had left her in, except there were tears in hers.

"I've got people looking for Frank, he should be here soon, I promise." Chloe assured Alice.

"What am I going to say to Frank? I mean, we talked about having kids, but we were going to wait until after the war." Alice asked. Chloe couldn't remember someone looking so helpless before. Sighing heavily, she knew she had to do something. It would be awhile before Frank would get here.

Taking a seat next to Alice, Chloe put her hand on her arm. "Alice, listen to me for a moment." She waited patiently for Alice to remove her hands from her face and to look at her. When she had done so, Chloe took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, I completely understand how you feel right now. Having a baby can be completely terrifying, especially in the current situation of the wizarding world. But are you really going to let a war stop you from having a family? You can't let it stop you, or you're never going to live. I'm sure Dumbledore would agree."

Alice made a sniffling noise and looked to Chloe, starting to look a little more hopeful. "I suppose you're right." Alice decided.

Chloe said nothing more, as a light knock came to the door and Frank Longbottom entered the room. "Alice?" he said, looking to her. "What's going on?" he sounded concerned.

Chloe looked to Alice, and hoped she wouldn't have to supply any information. "I'll leave you two alone," Chloe said, going to move on the table, but Alice stopped her.

"No, stay here a moment." Alice said meaningfully, and looked to Frank who was standing in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Chloe could see that she was trying to collect her thoughts. "Frank, I'm pregnant."

Frank was silent for a second, but a smile spread across his face. "You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Alice confirmed, looking slightly annoyed.

"That's what you were freaking out about, weren't you?" Frank asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No, well, yes, but I thought you would be upset or something. We can't have a child now, not in the state of things." Alice explained, concerned.

Frank chuckled, "You're being ridiculous Alice." He looked to Chloe for help. "Please tell her she's being ridiculous."

"You're being ridiculous," Chloe obliged, afraid to say anything more.

"See, there you haven't; we're all in agreement." Frank decided, looking back at Alice. "Now will you stop being such a ninny, and join me in my happiness – in our happiness. We're going to have a baby!"

Chloe looked at Alice, and prayed that she would stop being so worried. She could already see that Alice was breaking down, a grin slowly making it on her face. "I'm going to be a mother." She said ever so quietly.

Frank laughed loudly, and pulled Alice into his arms. "I'm going to be a father!" he shouted with glee.

Taking this as her cue, Chloe made sure to leave the results on the seat next to Alice, and slipped out the door. "Thanks Chloe!" Alice called behind her as she left.

With the door shut behind her, Chloe leaned against the wall, and stared at the ceiling. If the rest of her shift was going to be like that, she might shoot herself. Never before had she been running around so much so independently. Though she had learned quickly to take care of people in bad situations, what was she supposed to do in situations that were supposed to be happy? She shouldn't have to worry about it, she told herself, and all she had to do was give people their results and leave them alone to live in their own bliss or sadness. That isn't too hard, is it?

Deciding that she had better get a move on with her rounds, she quickly picked the next chart up and entered the next room. Thankfully, this time both father and mother were there, waiting on pins and needles for their results.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Roberts," Chloe introduced herself, sitting down on the stool and facing them. Taking a deep breath, she began this time with a little more confidence than before and told the couple that they were expecting, what the results showed, and when their first check-up would be. This time round it was much easier, and the couple were happy to receive their news. This time, upon leaving the room Chloe felt much better, and did the next three couples with incredible ease before returning to her desk to write all the people who were eagerly waiting at home for their results.

It was twelve o'clock when Olivia returned. "Hi there, how was your first day in the maternity ward?" she asked brightly.

Chloe frowned, looking back at her. "The beginning's not so great, but by the end of today I think I will have learned how to tell people they are pregnant and somehow control the situation."

Olivia smiled. "I heard about the Longbottom's – Petrie told me to congratulate for that one, he says he probably could not have handled it any better."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't doubt it, when was the last time he actually did any of that kind of work?"

"Probably not since he was an intern," Olivia admitted with a smile. "Still, good work. I just got back from my lunch, if you want you can go for yours now."

Chloe smiled at the idea. "Sounds great, I'll see you in an hour?"

Olivia nodded. "See you," she said taking a seat at the desk next to Chloe.

Not needing to be told twice, Chloe stood up and rushed to the break room to get her bag, and to change out of her uniform. Once having done so, she decided she needed to get out of the hospital, and planned to go to her favourite Muggle sandwich shop around the corner from St. Mungo's. As she walked out into the main entrance, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Remus sitting in one of the chairs.

"Remus?" Chloe asked, going over to him.

He stood up, and smiled when he saw her. "Hello Chloe, I was waiting for you to go on your lunch break. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not." Chloe answered, a little surprised by his formal tone. "What's going on, Remus?"

Remus shook his head. "I'll explain some place else, nothing to be worried about."

"Alright, I was just going to Sorrento's Sandwich shop," Chloe explained as they headed out the door. The pair walked to the sandwich shop side by side, and Chloe explained to Remus all about her day, and how Alice and Frank would be expecting their first child.

"That means Harry will have a playmate, then?" Remus said happily as they took their seats in the crowded shop.

"I know, they will go to school together and everything." Chloe mused, before biting into her sandwich.

"Of course they will have Ryan to watch over them." Remus added.

Chloe grinned. "He'll be like the older brother to them. It's so exciting, our kids will all go to school together."

"Well, your kids will." Remus remarked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't say that Remus, if you would stop being so silly, you would find a girl and start a family."

"Chloe, I can't risk that." Remus replied tersely.

"You'll never learn, Remus. You have to start trusting people more." Chloe warned him.

"It's a little difficult doing that in the given times." Remus countered.

Chloe shook her head. "It doesn't matter, this isn't why we're here talking, now is it? What did you need to tell me?"

"Right," Remus said, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. Chloe chewed slowly on her food, unsure of why Remus was being so cautious about what he said. "I really wanted to see you because I'm leaving tomorrow to do something for Dumbledore."

"What?" Chloe asked, curious.

"I can't tell you Chloe, it's for the Order." Remus explained.

"Fine, but when will you be back?"

"I'm not too sure, Dumbledore doesn't know how long it will take. I assumed a month at the least." Remus estimated.

"A month!" Chloe exclaimed loudly, earning a few stares. "Remus, I barely get to see you as it is, you just can't just disappear for a month. You'd better write me every day."

"I don't know if I will be able to. I'll try, but it depends on a lot of things." Remus explained.

"That isn't fair." Chloe said, crossing her arms grumpily. "What about your job? Are they really going to give you that much time off?"

Remus looked at the table. "Chloe, they fired me three weeks ago."

"What?" Chloe once again exclaimed this loudly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why all of the sudden are you hiding so many things from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, I haven't even got the nerve to tell anyone about losing my job, and you're the first. And I just found out about Dumbledore's mission yesterday." Remus amended.

"Why did you lose your job than? You said your boss seemed to love having you as an editor." Chloe asked, confused. Remus had been receiving quite a lot of success in the publishing business as a fantastic editor. It didn't make sense that his company would want to fire one of their top money-makers.

"One of their major clients found out about the er... my problem." Remus decided, glancing around the room. It was too crowded. "He had just finished writing a book on how to defend oneself against my kind, and felt that he could not publish anymore of his books with a company that supported my kind. So I was laid off." Remus finished passively.

"Remus, I would have quit and made a case at the ministry. There are many people out there who would argue your case. It wasn't like you were hiding it from your boss." Chloe argued.

"It doesn't matter Chloe, I would have gotten fired anyway. If they had kept me on they would have lost one of their biggest accounts, and I would be to blame. You believe its discrimination because you're my friend, and have been before I was bitten. Not everyone sees it that way." Remus reasoned.

"Remus that is a poor argument. You make it sound like it is okay that people judge you without knowing you." Chloe frowned.

"Can we please not debate about this anymore? In the end I'm still without a job – and maybe it is for the best anyway, now I can dedicate myself more to the Order and our cause." Remus decided.

"Fine, but do not think I've forgotten about this." Chloe sighed. "So, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, unfortunately. Dumbledore wants to get me started as soon as possible."

"I wish I could know what you were doing." Chloe grumbled.

"You sound like a whining child." Remus laughed.

Chloe couldn't echo the sound, and looked at her friend sadly. "Just promise me, that whatever it is that you are doing, you will be safe, and take care of yourself. You can promise me that, right?"

Remus gave her a serious look. "I promise, Chloe. You'll see me alive again."

"Don't say it like that!" Chloe whined, crossing her arms. "Just promise me that you won't be gone for long."

"Fine," Remus started, "I promise I won't be gone for long, and I will return safely."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled, and stood up. "Now hug me before I start to cry."


	7. An Unfortunate Truth

bThe Unravelling Chapter Seven:

An Unfortunate Truth/b

After her lunch with Remus, Chloe returned to work with a heavy heart. It was starting to bother her that all of her friends seemed to be disappearing as of late. She hadn't heard from Nadine or Kathy in a long time. Even though they worked in the same building, Kathy decided to do the night shift so she could take care of her sickly mother during the day. Meanwhile Nadine was overseas for work purposes. But not a single letter had been sent to Chloe, no matter how many she sent to them. And now Remus was leaving, and she didn't even know where.

"Why do you look glum?' Albert asked, stopping in front of the desk where Chloe filling some chart out.

"Huh?" Chloe asked, looking up from her charts.

"You're frowning," Albert prodded.

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said non-descript.

"Well, why?" Albert asked giving her an incredulous look.

"Remus told me he was leaving." Chloe answered, still frowning.

"Where to? Did he find a job?" Albert asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, yes," Chloe's frown deepened. "It's hard to explain really, but I wish he weren't going anywhere."

"Do you think Lily or James might no where he's going?" Albert suggested.

Chloe's ears perked up, as she thought about this. She could easily drop by Lily and James's flat before going home and casually drop into conversation about Remus and how she's worried about him etc. "I think you've just given me the best idea, Al." Chloe grinned up at him.

Albert laughed, shaking his head. "I'm glad I could have been of service."

When Chloe's shift was over, she hurriedly got her cloak and Disapparated in the foyer just outside of Lily and James's flat. When she first landed on solid ground, she took a moment to collect herself before knocking on Lily's door. It was few seconds before she heard any movement, and heard Lily's shuffling feet on the other side of the door. The door opened up with a loud crack, and Lily's face appeared behind the door.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, bewildered by her friends appearance.

"Oh, I finished work early and thought I should stop by." Chloe smiled.

Lily gave her a suspicious look, and let Chloe in. "I just put a pot on, do you want some tea?"

"Sure that would be great," Chloe said, taking a seat on the sofa in the sitting room. Lily quickly returned with a steaming put of tea, and poured a cup for Chloe and her.

"So anything new at St. Mungo's?" Lily asked, getting comfy in the spot across from Chloe on the sofa.

"Not really, I worked on the maternity ward. You'll never guess who's expecting?" Chloe exclaimed.

Lily's eyes danced with the question. "Besides me?"

Chloe laughed. "No, Alice Longbottom came in and did the test and she's expecting. Almost four months pregnant, just like you."

Lily looked surprised by smiled. "I can be sure that James will be coming home and gloat."

"Oh, you didn't go to work today?" Chloe asked, surprised.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I did, but because all I'm allowed to do is paper work now, I get to come home early. Moody has me stationed at my desk; ever since he found out I was pregnant. He doesn't want anything bad to happen, I suppose. I'm pretty sure James put him up to it."

"Perhaps it's for the best. Magical pregnancies get difficult going into the second trimester. There is a lot a pressure put on the body because the fetus already has magical abilities." Chloe explained.

"Wow, you really learn fast in maternity, huh?" Lily grinned.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I just learned that from my pregnancy. I had it a little harder since I was so young. After I saw my Healer she put me on all kinds of potions."

"Really? I don't remember you taking any while in school." Lily said, trying to remember.

"Yeah, well I became pretty good at hiding things then. My whole life was hiding that I was pregnant from everyone." Chloe explained. They fell silent, quietly sipping their tea, and Chloe thought it would be the best time to bring up her lunch with Remus. "Remus met me for lunch today."

"Oh yeah, how's he?" Lily asked.

"Fine, I guess. He told me he lost his job as an editor, and that Dumbledore has asked him to do some secret mission." Chloe said it all at once, and didn't give Lily to respond. "He of course won't tell me what he's doing, says its Order stuff, but I'm really getting sick of Dumbledore sending my friend away, and leaving me without explanation."

"Chloe!" exclaimed Lily, sitting up. "Now I know why you're visiting, you won't to know information."

"Yeah, and?" Chloe put her tea down and gave Lily a meaningful look. "It's information I think I should be allowed to know. Sirius's idea of keeping me out is plain stupid; I've been playing along for long enough."

"Well, I..." Lily heaved a deep sigh. "Chloe, you sure make this difficult."

"I know," Chloe grinned.

"Basically, what I know is that Dumbledore heard a rumour that the werewolves had in fact joined Voldemort to overthrow the Ministry, and he wanted Remus to go underground and find out the truth. Remus went with the pack for about a month and learned that Fenrir Greyback – the pack leader – had been approached by Voldemort three times, and had shared that Voldemort wished to give the werewolves' free reign on Muggles and Wizard folk alike, as long as they didn't infect any Purebloods. Remus left before the final decision was made – he understood that a vote would be taken and that anyone who would oppose would be killed. He left before it could be taken." Lily explained; a grim expression on her face.

"And Dumbledore has sent him back!" Chloe said shrilly. Her heart was beating fast, and fear bubbled in her chest. Remus was going back, and she knew he would be killed. There was no way that Voldemort didn't know about his part with the Order.

"What?" Lily looked concerned now. "What are you talking about Chloe? Remus hasn't been sent back – I would know. Dumbledore would never send Remus back after he left the way he did. The other werewolves know he's not on Voldemort's side; they know how much Remus hates Greyback."

"What are you saying? That I'm lying! Remus came to tell me today he was being sent away, by Dumbledore just like he had last time!" Chloe jumped up, running her hand through her hair as she tried thinking about her lunch with Remus, running through their conversation in her head.

"I didn't say that Chloe, but Remus shouldn't be going anywhere. There hasn't been any discussion during our meetings – it's impossible. Dumbledore understood the danger that was involved, he wouldn't do that Chloe." Lily was standing now, trying to force Chloe to look at her.

"Then why is he leaving?" Chloe asked, almost choking on the lump in her throat.

"Come on, let's go talk to Sirius, he might know." Lily grabbed Chloe, and pulled her to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in. Green flames erupted in the grate, and they clamoured into the fireplace, standing side by side in the cool green flames.

"I'll owl James as soon as we get to your house." Lily said, speaking more to herself then to Chloe.

Together they said the address of Chloe's flat, and zoomed through the Floo network passing various fireplaces before toppling out into Chloe's flat, surprising both Sirius and Ryan who were on the floor playing with his toy trains.

"Mummy!" Ryan exclaimed upon seeing Chloe. He raced over to her, hugging her legs.

"Hello," Sirius greeted, standing up. He was smiling until he saw the worried expressions on Chloe and Lily's face. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Remus has gone underground," Chloe said quickly, as Lily started to shake soot off her robes.

"He hasn't said anything about Dumbledore asking him to, has he?" Lily asked, giving Sirius a stern look that meant 'don't lie to me'.

"No, he hasn't said anything to me." Sirius glanced at Chloe. "What's going on?"

"Remus told me at lunch today that Dumbledore was sending him away!" Chloe was starting to get scared now. She picked up Ryan protectively and he began jabbering about his days events, oblivious to what was transpiring between his parents.

"You mean sending him to live with the werewolves?" Sirius clarified. His face paled, and he walked over to the bird cage where his owl Alphard was sleeping. Chloe watched impatiently as he waved his wand absently, a quill and piece of parchment zooming into the room. "I'm writing Dumbledore, I can't think of anyone else to ask. Remus is long gone, I know it." Sirius explained as he scribbled a quick note. He rolled the parchment up, and opened the cage. Alphard woke up, and after casting a glare at Sirius, he hooted happily after Sirius gave him a treat. After tying the scroll to the owl's leg, Sirius told him to go to Dumbledore immediately.

"I should get James," Lily said, walking over to the door. "I'll Apparate in the hall," she said, and left without another word.

"Sirius, please tell me what's going on?" Chloe asked, her voice strained. Ryan was hugging her tightly, having gone silent when he realized something was wrong. "Please tell me that Remus is okay."

Sirius looked at her. He was standing by the window, having watched Alphard fly through the afternoon sky. "He's safe, Chloe, for now anyway. I know Remus wouldn't do anything to cause himself harm – I just..." Sirius trailed off, unable to think.

"You don't think he did it because he thinks he's useless or something ridiculous?" Chloe suggested.

Sirius shrugged, moving over to where Chloe stood. "Knowing Remus, I wouldn't be surprised. Now tell me what he said to you at lunch, everything that you remember." Sirius took Ryan from her arms, and sat Chloe down. He put Ryan on the floor and told him not to worry and play with his trains. Sitting next to Chloe on the sofa, he put his hand on hers.

"Well, he met me at work first of all. We got to talking, and he told me Dumbledore was sending him away – but I don't understand? Both you and Lily say there weren't any Order plans like that?" Chloe had tears in her eyes.

"Chloe, calm down. Remus may be ridiculous, but he's smart. He won't get hurt, not if I have anything to do with it. I just need to know if he said anything to you, any hints that might tell me what he's thinking. He's probably got into his head that he'll be useful if he plays double agent, getting information on Voldemort's plans and relaying it to us." Sirius explained, trying his hardest to keep Chloe calm.

"He didn't say anything like that. He just told me he had been given the mission yesterday by Dumbledore; he said he would be gone a month at least, he said he wasn't sure if he could write me. Then he told me how he lost his job – he told me he would be leaving tomorrow – do you think he's home at his flat? I know he rarely stays there, but maybe he thought to sleep before he leaves."

"I don't think so," Sirius said slowly, thinking. "He could have just said that to avoid being honest. I have a feeling he was seeing you before leaving. What was he was wearing?"

Chloe thought about this for a second or two before remembering. "A traveling cloak, the heavy wool one. At the time I just assumed it was because it was getting cooler outside. And he was carrying rucksack with him. I can't believe I didn't think about it when I saw him, I was just so surprised to see him."

"He probably felt guilty about leaving without saying anything to you." Sirius mused. After a minute or two, Sirius stood up and went to the window. "I'll tell you now Chloe, I don't think Dumbledore told Remus to go."

Just as Sirius said this there was a knock at the door. Before Chloe or Sirius could answer it, Lily and James burst through the door. James's hair looked as messy as ever, and he looked from Chloe to Sirius with a concerned expression.

"Any word from Dumbledore yet?" Lily asked immediately.

"No, I've only just sent Alphard." Sirius said, getting up from the sofa. Lily took his place next to Chloe, grabbing her hands, and offering a small unconvincing smile.

"We had better get Peter," James said moving towards the fireplace.

"I only wish I knew what Remus was trying to accomplish," Lily wondered.

"He thinks he's being useful," Chloe answered, sourly. Impatiently, Chloe stood up, grabbing Ryan as she went. She began fixing his shirt, struggling to hold him at the same time. Sirius stepped in, and took hold of Ryan, and gave her a meaningful look. She finished fixing his shirt, and Sirius let her hold him again. He could see that she was shaking, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Chloe, it's all right, no need to fret. We'll find Remus within the night." James said. He had just pulled his head out of the green flames, and a moment later Peter appeared in the fireplace.

"What's going on? All I heard was that Moony is missing." Peter said, stepping out, sending another layer of soot on the floor.

"Yeah, he's decided he's more useful dead." Sirius said, rather harshly.

"Sirius," Lily scolded, giving him a hard look.

"No, he's right," Chloe interrupted, "Remus once again has put words in our mouths. I know he's doing this because he thinks we're all hinting that we think he does nothing to help while people are dying."

Everyone was silent, but Chloe could see that they all had something to say. It was six seconds when Lily burst. "Chloe, I think you're being a bit harsh. He is our friend after all, and we all make stupid mistakes to appease our friends. You lied to us about Ryan, remember? Because you thought we would all abandon you and look down upon you. Don't be so quick to judge Remus, simply understand that he has been without a job for a month and a half now, and is likely to lose his flat in a few weeks when he can't make rent; forcing him to depend on us for a place to stay, and has the weight of trying to be 'useful' for the Order against Voldemort. Remus may put some of these stresses on himself, but as friends we don't judge him for it. That's why we're going to stop arguing about why Remus left, why Remus took it upon himself to do a – a practically suicidal mission, because he's our friend. And we have to find him."

Chloe blinked, shocked. She felt the cool, horrible sense of how wrong she had just been. Guilt filled her entire being, and it wasn't until Ryan yelped that she realized she had been squeezing him in her arms. Sirius was at her side faster then she could even register it, and she put Ryan in his arms.

"You're right; I'm being a complete git." Chloe agreed, and looked to Sirius, James, and Peter. "You three had better get going; the full moon is in two days."

"But where would he even be?" Peter asked, looking to James.

"I'm hoping Dumbledore will have the answer to that one." James said, glancing at the window for the hundredth time.

"Well, I made some stew if anyone wants it." Sirius suggested. Everyone agreed, but once they were all sitting in the kitchen, Sirius's eye watchfully on the window, they all barely touched their food, eating slowly, trying to make plans.

"You two will stay here and watch Ryan. We should only be a few days, I'm sure Dumbledore has an idea where they are, and once we figure that out we can get to him immediately." James was saying.

"Excuse me? Why do we have to stay here?" Lily asked sharply

"Lily, please, don't do this." James gave her a meaningful look.

"Just because I'm pregnant-"

"Only we can do this," Sirius cut Lily off. "We can't protect you when we've taken our animagi forms. You will be fresh meat to the werewolves, if they catch your scent."

Chloe gave Lily a warm smile, for she knew exactly how she was feeling. How many times had she been left behind? Of course, it was for good reason. With Sirius away, there was no way Chloe could ever leave Ryan behind, not for anyone.

"So what's your plan then?" Lily asked, breaking the silence. She looked from James, to Sirius, and then to Peter. "If I can't go, then I would like to know the plan at least."

"Once we find out where they are we'll have to track them down," Sirius said, and looked to James.

"We'll have to be transformed the whole time. We can't risk them catching sight us of or catching our scent." James decided.

"Catching your scent?" Chloe questioned. "It's not as if they are werewolves all the time, James."

"When it's this close to the full moon, their senses will be confused, intensified. Remus hated entering the Great Hall for mealtimes when it got to be a week or so to the full moon. He couldn't eat anything but buttered toast, and tea. The smell of everything else would be too much and make him feel sick." James explained.

Chloe was a little dumbfounded. She had never known any of that. Remus, of course, hadn't told her anything, just explained through school it was because of his head. She knew he would get massive headaches (probably, now as she understood it because his eyesight and hearing became more acute than ever), and skip meals in order to get some sleep because they would keep him up all night.

"We should travel by night," Peter suggested, "In case we run into Muggles, or even the werewolves, it will seem strange if they see us together."

"Good idea," Sirius agreed, nodding at Peter, who looked happy to have contributed something. "Now we're just waiting on Dumbledore," Sirius said absently, moving to the window. Chloe could feel the cool night air enter the kitchen, and she wished that Dumbledore would respond faster.

As she thought this, a burst of light appeared in the dark sky outside the window, and sped toward the open window. In a second the bright light soared into the kitchen, catching almost everyone off guard (Sirius and Chloe had both seen it coming). Chloe saw that it was a Patronus in the form of a phoenix, and before she could ask Lily answered.

"Dumbledore," Lily breathed. The Patronus glided around the small kitchen, and Dumbledore's voice seemed to echo all around them.

"Your assumption is correct. Last I heard, they were in the Queen Elizabeth Forest near Loch Katrine. Keep me posted."

"That's all he has to say!" Chloe exclaimed, a little annoyed at the process.

"He is a busy man, Chloe, and if he was more concerned, I would be afraid." Lily patted Chloe on the hand.

"Well that gives our destination," James stood up, and with his wand made his uneaten stew disappear. He went over to Lily, and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehand, before giving in and kissing her on the lips.

Sirius gave Chloe a comforting squeeze on her shoulder, and stooped down to kiss her briefly. As he pulled away, Sirius gave her a re-assuring smile and turned to Ryan. Kneeling in front of him, Sirius winked at Ryan as he told him to be good. Ryan pouted, but eventual gave his father a rueful smile.

"Don't be long," Ryan frowned again when Sirius stood up and went to the door. Laughing Sirius reached over and ruffled his hair.

"You're sounding more and more like your mother every day bud." Sirius teased.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Chloe asked, getting up; she and Lily followed James, Sirius, and Peter to the door.

"Can't say," James admitted, "Will send a message in an hour or so."

"Please tell us if you need help, send your Patronus and I'll get the Order." Lily ordered.

"There shouldn't be that much trouble," Peter said, looking a little worried. He glanced at his friends.

Sirius and James both nodded, glancing at each other. Chloe didn't like the look on their faces, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. For once she would keep quiet and trust Sirius and James to sort things out. As they put their traveling cloaks on Chloe leaned over to Sirius to whisper, "I love you so don't do anything stupid."

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" Sirius grinned, but softened when Chloe frowned. "I love you too; we'll be home soon, with Remus. I promise."

"You don't have to promise, I believe you." Chloe gave a small smile and Sirius gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"We should go," Peter said, and in less than a second the three boys left the flat, with a soft thud as the door shut behind them.

"And now we wait," Chloe said in an exasperated tone, and turned to Lily, who was leaning against the wall with a bemused expression. "You still want to go with them, don't you?"

"Of course," Lily sniffed, "But I know they're right, they are the only ones who can bring Remus back safely. And I know its better that I stay behind."

"Welcome to my life," Chloe smirked as she put her arm around Lily's shoulders and led her back into the kitchen. "Come on, you can help me clean up the mess Sirius left for me."

They spent an hour cleaning up the kitchen, and getting Ryan ready for bed, both doing well at avoiding the subject that weighed heavy on their minds. At any small sound they both twisted around wildly to look at the door and hope that the boys had returned. But it was silly to think it would be that easy. The boys would be going disguised, and would probably be waiting for the perfect moment when Remus was alone, to convince him to return home. Chloe wasn't sure how long it would take, but she kept telling herself at best it would take the whole night.

Once Ryan was asleep and tucked into bed Lily and Chloe went into the living room, and sat facing each other on the sofa. Lily looked a little lost, as she flipped through a copy of Witch Weekly, and Chloe knew she was thinking about James, and what the boys were doing. Her eyes darted at the ticking clock on the mantle, and she would frown when she saw that it had only been a few minutes since the last time she looked.

"If you think about it, the time only passes slower." Chloe told her, with a knowing expression.

Lily groaned, and slammed the magazine down in frustration. "Then, what do you suggest I think about it? I can't stand just sitting here, doing nothing! It's... it's just plain terrible."

"That was a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Chloe teased.

"Shut up," Lily snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She face away from Chloe and stared into the hot flames in the fire.

Chloe sighed, and nudged Lily with her foot. "I was only teasing you, don't you think I, of all people understand? I'm always the one to stay home, by myself! Now imagine that, sitting at home while everyone you love id out fighting for their lives, and all you have to take your mind off things is a sleeping four year old!"

Lily was silent for a moment, but eventually looked at Chloe and nodded. "I know, I know, I'm being a big whiney arse right now. I suppose I would be going crazy right now if it weren't for you. Still, I can't help but think of everything that icould/i be happening."

"I understand," Chloe said. She knew there was nothing that could be said that would ease the worry, but she was thankful that for the first time she wasn't alone. "How 'bout some Firewhiskey?" Chloe suggested, standing up.

"Fantastic idea," Lily agreed.

Chloe smiled and went into the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses, and reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey that was in the highest cupboard. When she returned to the living room, Lily was looking a little more chipper than before.

"It is so nice not to be alone for once," Chloe admitted once she had sat back down on the sofa. She poured two shots of Firewhiskey in the glasses, and handed Lily one. "Here's to our iHero's/i safe return."

Lily snorted, but held her glass in the air to Chloe's. After a soft 'clink' they both downed the drink quickly. Chloe swallowed hard on the fiery substance, wincing as she did so. Lily made a disgusted noise, but when they both began feeling the effects of the liquor, they grinned at each other. The warmest of feelings coursed through Chloe's body, and for a moment she completely forgot about everything.

"I can see why people get addicted to this stuff," Lily mused, as she poured herself another shot.

"Yes, a perfect remedy to a troubled mind." Chloe agreed.

"Well, almost perfect; it would be better if people didn't end up wasting their lives away on it." Lily looked very serious, Chloe had no idea where the thought had come from. "Have another one," Lily quickly said, when she noticed Chloe staring at her.

"All right," Chloe said, and poured herself another shot.

"On the count of three," Lily instructed, "One... two... three!"

They downed the substance again, this time much easier than before. Chloe hiccoughed, and laughed at Lily who had made a face. "We're a bunch of buffoons!"

Lily laughed. "That may be, but at least we're doing it together."

They had a few more shots, but stopped when they felt it go to their head. Now lying on the sofa, Chloe noted that it had been three hours since the boys left. "Like I said, if we keep our minds off it, the time passes a lot faster."

Lily nodded from her spot on the sofa. She was staring absently in the flames, her mind in deep thought. Chloe watched as her eyes watered from staring too long without blinking, and gently nudged her in the arm. "I'm not loosing you again, am I?"

Lily glanced over at her, and made a small smile. "No, it's something else. I just... well I suppose I should tell you." Lily sat up.

Chloe followed suit; she had no idea what Lily was talking about. "What should you tell me?"

Lily looked at her hands, picking at her chipped nail polish. "It is sort of embarrassing, Chloe. Really, I don't think you would understand."

Chloe made a face. "Try and explain I might surprise you."

Lily made a pained expression. It was a few seconds later that she made a sound. Taking a deep breath she looked at her friend, a sad and uncomfortable look on her face. "Severus wrote me this morning."

"Severus Snape?"

"The only," Lily looked at her hands. "He wanted to meet."

"You said no?" Chloe hoped.

Lily's green eyes flashed. "I haven't spoken to him since school; I haven't been friends with him since fifth year." She fell silent. Chloe hated the idea of Lily ever talking to Severus, but that was due to her own bias views. She hadn't forgotten that he had tried to blackmail her at Hogwarts. This of course was only one of the many reasons she didn't like Severus, the main being that he was after all a Death Eater, and responsible for many death from his powerful hex.

Lily was in tears. Chloe reached over, and patted her hand. "Lily," she finally looked at Chloe again, her eyes sparkling. "Don't be ashamed, just tell me."

Lily heaved a breath, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've been feeling so guilty about it, Chloe. I turned my back on him, for good reason, but, still he was my friend. He wants to see me; I only assume he heard about the engagement. I can't imagine what he did when he found out – it scares me too much to think about it really. I know he is going to try and convince me to leave James, he hates him so much. We never saw eye to eye, Severus and I about James. He blames James for why we don't talk anymore, why we aren't friends. I know deep down he knows the real reasons, but he's so damn proud he'll never admit it." Lily waited for Chloe to answer.

"I never really did understand your friendship with Snape. I knew you had known each other before Hogwarts, and just left it to childhood loyalties, but I know it runs deeper than that. You understand Snape better than I think he knows himself. But hear me out, Lily, you shouldn't go see him. For all you know it could be a trap." Chloe advised.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You sound just like James."

"You told him?" said Chloe, surprised.

"No, I haven't, but I know that's what he would say." Lily explained. "It's what Sirius would say, if he were being nice, and Remus would just... just give me that look."

"Peter would have no idea what to say." Chloe smirked.

"That's what I mean, Chloe, they are all pre-disposed to distrust Severus." Lily said.

"So you're going to meet up with him?" Chloe asked, wanting to clarification. "And you're not going to tell James."

"Yes and no. I meet him in a week; we'll be meeting in an old park near our childhood home. I'm hoping it will clear some things up, I hope I can change his mind about Voldemort." Lily explained.

"Lily, you know as well as I do there is no way that Snape would join us. He has the mark, and as long as you're with James he'll never be able to stand by you." Chloe took a moment before she pursued her next thought. Lily still had the same pained expression, but Chloe knew there was only one way to say it. "Snape is in love with you, Lily. It's been that way, since... since forever. There is not a doubt in my mind that he would quit all the nonsense if you told him you loved him and would leave James for him. But that isn't the truth. There isn't a thing you can do that will change Snape, you will always love James; you're going to be married and have a child. You know why it can't be, so please just, for your own good forget all this nonsense and don't meet Snape. Nothing good can come from it."

Lily didn't speak for a long time. She had turned away from Chloe with a scathing look. But Chloe knew that Lily had heard and understood every word she had said. Lily knew Chloe had spoken the unspoken truth. Not even James dared to speak of Lily and Severus's relationship. He didn't understand it, he wouldn't admit if he did, but he never questioned it. It was the reason why Lily finally let herself fall in love with him.

There was a faint tapping at the window, and Lily and Chloe were pulled out of their silence. No longer teary-eyed, Lily questioned who the owl belonged to when Chloe stood to receive it. "I don't know – I've never seen it before."

When Chloe the window, the owl swooped in wildly. Chloe reached for the letter, but before she could the owl dropped it and gave an indignant hoot.

"It's wild," Lily realized.

Chloe went to get an owl treat, but before she could even move an inch the owl flew up into the air and out the window. "Strange," Chloe said, but when she looked at the letter in her hand she understood. It was from Sirius, his neat scrawl on the front reading iChloe/i. "It's from Sirius," Chloe said going over to the sofa.

"Read it," Lily prodded.

Chloe nodded as she opened the letter and read:

iChloe and Lily,

We've found them. They are still camped in the Queen Elizabeth woods, closer to the village of Gartmore. James saw Remus, but we haven't been able to get close. They have a great bonfire going; we're going to wait until they are asleep and send Peter in since he's the smallest. We have a plan that he'll plant a letter in Remus's cloak, asking him to meet us further away. Hopefully he will; we'll be watching anyway. It looks like we'll be camping out for a day or so. Don't worry we'll keep in touch.

All our love,

Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail/i

"I should write my mother, see if she can take Ryan while I work tomorrow." Chloe says, handing the letter to Lily to read.

"I can watch him; I'll just write Moody and tell him I'm not feeling well. I have to explain for James's absence anyway." Lily suggested.

Chloe smiled. "All right, sounds good."

Lily quickly read through the letter, then yawned. "I suppose I should get some sleep if I'm to watch Ryan tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, he'll be very excited to spend the whole day with his aunt." Chloe gave a wicked grin.

"Great," Lily sighed, and stood up. "If you don't mind, could I sleep in the spare room? I don't trust myself to Apparate." Lily asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same." Chloe said. "You can borrow some pyjama's from my room."

Lily nodded and went down the hall to Chloe's room, mumbling goodnight. Chloe doused the fire with her wand, and made sure to leave the window open in case Sirius would owl her again. Her head had begun to ache, and she could hardly think about anything. She knew she should go to bed, but it seemed impossible. Not with her friends troubles on her mind. Exiting the living room she went into her bedroom. The lights flashed on, sending a warm glow throughout. She crawled into bed without changing. Her body ached. She stared at the spot where Sirius slept, and felt with a pang in her heart at how she missed him, and he'd only been gone for a few hours. Perhaps it was the worry that she might not see him again, or because she just wanted him around for comfort.

Curling up under the covers, Chloe set her alarm clock and shut her eyes. "Please fall asleep," she muttered to herself.

bA/N: There isn't much I can say, but I am so sorry for the long wait. I was having some minor writer's block, even after I wrote the entire chapter outline for this story. Needless to say, I'm back on track and writing again. I really want to get this done by the time summer if over, but don't hold your breath. With University in September, I might disappear again. I'm really sorry, you can send all the hate mail you want! But I should have this story finished before 2011. I promise. It's so weird to even think about 2011, but anyway, please review! Let me know what you think of this chapter! It was a bit bland, I'll admit that. And I know you're all thinking: "Does Chloe always have to stay behind?" But it will get more exciting, I assure you./b


	8. Friends in Need

bThe Unravelling Chapter Eight:

Friends in Need/b

Chloe's alarm o'clock blared at eight the next morning, but she woke up feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Every hour she had woken up in the night, reaching for Sirius hoping that he had snuck back in the middle of the night. But he was never there. After the third time she had started to get up and check on Ryan, wondering if he was having the same sleeping problems that she was. But every time he was sound asleep. She didn't dare check on Lily, knowing very well if her friend was awake the two of them would never sleep. So she would return to her empty bed, and think herself back to sleep.

Pulling herself out of the bed, Chloe stumbled down the hall and into the loo. She started the shower, still moving slowly, and stripped her clothing off. She stepped into the steaming shower, letting her aching body relax somewhat. She had noticed that Sirius still had no returned, but had tried to push the thought from her mind. She did wonder if there had been any letters, but she would have been notified by either an annoying owl or Lily.

Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower, feeling much better. Her entire body had been so tense from stress; the hot shower seemed to be the only way to reverse it. She could hear the voice of Ryan as he chatted away to Lily in the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile. He was such a sweet boy; he could keep Lily distracted for hours.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she stopped in the bedroom to dry her hair with her wand and to change in some lime green scrubs before continuing to the kitchen. Lily was still wearing the pyjama's Chloe had lent her, with her long red hair in a plaid down her back. She smiled when she saw Chloe, and instructed her to sit down; she had made pancakes for breakfast. Ryan was already sitting in his high chair, covered in syrup and icing sugar, eating.

"I thought we needed a pick-me-up after last night," Lily explained as she handed Chloe a plate of pancakes.

"Now I know why James loves you so much," Chloe teased, eyeing the crepes greedily.

"Ha, right, like I do this for him. Trust me; I only feed him this nicely if I have the craving and make it for myself." Lily laughed, sitting where Sirius usually sat at breakfast time.

"Have there been any letters?" Chloe asked, pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"No, there's been nothing. But no news is good news, isn't it?" Lily said, trying to smile.

"Sure," Chloe agreed, and ate her food slowly.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" Ryan asked, looking at Chloe with expectant eyes.

"Oh, erm," Chloe said, knowing she should have thought of something earlier, "Daddy just had to go help Uncle James with something."

"Oh, okay," Ryan gave his mum a big smile, before tearing through his pancakes again.

"What time do you take your lunch break?" Lily asked, looking up at Chloe.

"Oh, um, probably around twelve thirty, why?"

Lily glanced at her food. "Well, I'm still meeting Severus today. I just thought that maybe I could drop Ryan off at St. Mungo's and pick him up after." She answered, sneaking a glance at Chloe.

"Oh right, I'd forgotten." Chloe had actually thought that Lily wasn't going to meet him anymore. They hadn't finished their conversation the night before, and Chloe couldn't help but wonder why Lily wanted to put herself through the drama. But she didn't voice this, just simply nodded. "Yeah, that would be fine. I wouldn't mind seeing my little man." Chloe agreed.

"Great, so I'll drop him off around twelve thirty then?" Lily checked.

"Yeah, just stay in the lobby and I'll be right down to get him. You'll be back an hour later, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'll come back for him," Lily looked at Ryan, and ruffled his hair. "Do you want to spend the day with Aunt Lily?"

Ryan grinned wide. "Yes! Oh Mummy, can I?" he asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe laughed, silently wishing that Sirius had been there to see Ryan's face. "Yes, of course. And you get to have lunch with me too."

"Really?" Ryan giggled. "Is this a special day?" he asked.

Chloe gave him an odd look. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I get to spend the day with Aunty Lily, and I get to eat with you!" Ryan explained, almost as if it had been the most obvious answer.

"Oh, well, I guess it is kind of a special day, then?" Chloe smiled.

"Chloe," Lily said, getting up to put her dishes in the sink. "If you don't mind, I'd love to go back to my flat and get a change of clothes before you head to work."

"Go ahead, I don't have to leave for another fifteen minutes, I'm going to Apparate." Chloe explained.

Lily smiled, "Great, I'll be right back." After rinsing the dishes in the sink she rushed off to the door, and went out into the hall to Apparate. With a faint 'pop' Chloe knew Lily had Disapparated. Finished with her own breakfast, she got up to rinse her own dishes. When she was done, she cleaned Ryan up. He was covered in syrup, and after struggling with him, she simply took her wand out and waved it once saying, i"Tergeo"/i, and Ryan was no longer sticky.

"Agh, mum!" Ryan whined. He hated it when Chloe or Sirius used the spell as it felt for a moment that you were doused in water then instantly dry all in a second.

"Well if you hadn't given me so much trouble, I wouldn't have had to it. Come on now; let's get you dressed before Aunt Lily gets back." Chloe chastised.

Ryan gave her a dramatic frown, but did as he was told. He hopped off the chair, and half ran half walked to his room where Chloe caught up with him. He had already picked out the robes he wanted to wear for the day, and Chloe began helping him change. By time she was done struggling with Ryan, Lily was back in a fresh pair of robes, with Chloe's pyjamas tucked under her arm.

"A letter came, it was from James. He says they've been watching them for the last little while. They believe Remus got the letter because he's been glancing into the woods a lot, looking for them. It seems like the other werewolves aren't suspicious of him at all." Lily said, taking the letter out of her pocket and handing it to Chloe.

"How can they not? They know he's been running around with the Order, he's been sighted fighting against them," Chloe quickly looked through the letter.

iLily,

I told the owl to go to our flat, but if you weren't there I told him to go to Chloe and Sirius's. I hope you both are okay. Sirius and Peter are resting, we all took turns staying up and watching the werewolves. In the morning we saw Remus, and he was looking around the trees; he has to have gotten the letter. We're not sure how he convinced the other's to let him join them, but he said something to convince them. We'll just have to wait until tonight to find out. I am certain that he will come and see us. I didn't want to do it, but Sirius said the only way we could get him to talk to us would be to guilt him into it.

I hope we'll be home by tomorrow. Please stay safe. I know that you wanted to be with us, but it really wouldn't be smart. Sirius has almost been caught once when he went to the loch to drink some water. One of the pack wanted to chase him down, said he might make a good breakfast. Thankfully the others told him no, and Sirius managed to get away. Don't worry, none of us we'll be making that mistake again.

Remember, I love you,

James/i

Chloe handed the letter back to Lily. "Well at least we know they're safe." Her stomach had flipped when James told Lily about Sirius. Sirius would be reckless enough to think he could get away with a stunt like that. Chloe almost wanted to Apparate to them just so she could tell Sirius off. But she knew it wouldn't do, that it was just Sirius. He would always be reckless like that, and had been since the day they first met.

"I hope everything works out." Lily said, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts.

"I'm sure it will." Chloe glanced at the clock in the living room, and saw that her time was up, she had to leave for work. She was simply too tired to walk today, and found that Apparating would do just fine for one day. "I should go or I'll be late – thank you so much for watching Ryan!" Chloe said, hugging Lily.

"No problem, it will be nice to have some private time with the little man, isn't that right?" Lily bent down to smile at Ryan.

"Yes!" Ryan cried, but Chloe wondered if he even knew what he was agreeing to.

"Okay, I love you," Chloe said bending down to kiss him on the forehead. He put his arms around neck and mumbled something that sounded like "I love you too," against her chest. "Alright, I'll see you later." Chloe said to Ryan and Lily.

As she went to the door she took one last look at Ryan, and left. Out in the hall Chloe took a deep breath, forcing everything out of her mind and focusing only Apparating to St. Mungo's. In an instant she felt the familiar sickening pull, and she appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's. For a moment she was frozen, her thoughts turning to Sirius, and the other boys. Shaking herself she began to walk towards the locker room so she could change.

"Chloe, wait up!" Albert appeared at her side, looking a little put out.

"Oh, Albert," Chloe stopped to greet her friend.

"I called your name three times," Albert said with a look of concern.

"Sorry," Chloe gave him a tired smile, "It was a long night, and I don't really feel myself."

"Want to talk about it?" Albert asked, but Chloe knew full well he didn't.

"No, no it's fine. How are you? It seems like ages since I asked you that." Chloe said giving a smile.

"I know, Pricilla has been working you hard." Albert agreed. "But I do have some good news," Albert gave a smirk. He could hardly contain himself.

"Oh really, what?" Chloe asked, happy to have some good news.

"Well you know, I'm sure, that Kathy and I have been seeing each other for almost two months now." Chloe stared at Albert. She had no idea. The last time she had talked to Kathy she hadn't said anything about Albert. Well, she hadn't really said much. Simply told Chloe she was fine, and handed her a patient's chart. At the time Chloe had so many things on her mind, she didn't have the time to make much conversation anyway.

"No, I didn't know." Chloe gave Albert an apologetic look. "I feel like a terrible friend. I'm always so caught up in things... I've barely spoken to Kathy, less than you."

"Chloe its fine. Kathy, I think she understands. I do; you have a family to take care of. We may young, but you're living a different life than us." Albert summed up.

"It's no excuse," Chloe decided. "So tell me everything, I have to make up for lost time." She told him as they entered the locker room, and put their things away.

"Well last night, we were talking, and, well she's my girlfriend." Albert told her.

"Oh that's great Albert! I really have to talk to Kathy – I guarantee she's just brimming with excitement." Chloe laughed.

"Well, I think she's happy about it." Albert added.

Chloe turned to look at him. "Albert, trust me, she's happy about it. I know you've liked her for a long time... I'm just glad she's finally moving on from Remus." Chloe lied. Truthfully, a large part of her still wished things had worked out between her two friends. They had dated after Hogwarts, but Remus ended it because he didn't want to bring Kathy down. He never told her about his problem, and Kathy was left heart-broken, and still pining.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Remus Lupin." Albert said with a sigh. Chloe couldn't help but laugh. For such a confident man, Albert seemed to get antsy around Remus. It was probably due to the fact that he was very much aware of what went on between Kathy and Remus. He had been friends with Kathy through the whole thing, and had heard all about the up's and downs of their relationship. Chloe had a feeling that Albert did feel threatened by Remus, but at the same time she knew Kathy would never hurt Albert. "By the way, what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you went out to lunch with the bloke, and came back raving. You never explained." Albert told her.

"Oh, well; it's nothing important." Chloe assured him. "He's just, he's ridiculous."

"I know, he dumped Kathy after all." Albert laughed.

"Did I hear my name?" Chloe turned to see Kathy enter the room. She glanced at Chloe, but quickly turned her attention to Albert. "I just wanted to see you," she grinned and walked over to Albert. They kissed, and shared a rather intimate moment, and Chloe quickly turned away feeling awkward.

"How was your night?" Albert asked.

"It was fine; to be honest nothing could bring me down right now." Kathy giggled.

"I'm glad to hear it," Albert said. "I was just telling Chloe our good news."

Chloe took this as her cue to turn back to them, and smiled at Kathy. "Great news, I'm so happy."

"Good," Kathy said shortly, and looked back to Albert. "I'll see you up stairs, you've been assigned to my floor."

"Brilliant," Albert said, a little uncomfortable. He had noticed Kathy's behaviour. After a quick kiss Kathy left without so much as a glance at Chloe.

"That went well," Chloe said staring at the door where Kathy had left.

"Did something happen?" Albert asked, looking confused. "She hasn't said anything to me."

Chloe shook her head, biting her lower lip. "No, I guess I should expect that. We haven't really talked in awhile. I guess you were wrong."

Albert shook his head now. "Nah, I'm not wrong. I'll ask Pricilla if you can work with me. That way you can talk to her, apologise and I'm sure she'll agree she's being silly."

"Always an optimist." Chloe groaned, giving Albert one last look and leaving the locker room.

An hour later she found herself on the Fourth floor, checking in on the hospitals long-term spell damage patients. Kathy had said nothing to her when she went to get her charts. Simply handed Chloe the charts and went back to her work. Chloe was a bit lost on how to go about things, and Albert tried giving her some tips.

"Sit with us on break, and talk about Ryan. She won't be able to resist talking about him." Albert suggested.

"Or she'll just continue ignoring me." Chloe disagreed, "I honestly don't have the time for this Albert. There's a war going on, I've got a four year old son to worry about, never mind every second my husband and my friends seem to be involved in some kind of danger."

Albert gave her a look. "Husband?"

Chloe heaved a sigh, and put her head in her hands. "Well, I might as well call him that. Just because I don't wear a ring yet doesn't mean it won't happen."

"Are you telling me he's asked you to marry him?" Albert asked, looking more confused.

"No, no, that was just something that slipped out." Chloe quickly hushed him before he could say more. "I don't know... I haven't really thought about it. But Lily and James are going to get married; it's only a matter of time where he starts thinking the same idea."

"I never pictured Sirius as a follower." Albert smirked.

"Trust me, he isn't. 'Marriage' is probably not on his list of reckless things to do." Chloe explained, and stepped away from her locker, getting ready to start work.

"Ah, then you've just got to make it so." Albert said with a knowing luck.

Chloe shook her head. "Right, when you figure out how to do that, please tell me."

Chloe headed out of the locker room, followed by Albert, and together they took the lift up to the fourth floor. Chloe wasn't able to talk Kathy at all before her lunch break. Kathy would simply hand her, her charts without so much as a look. Chloe had tried to strike up a conversation, ask her how things were but Kathy would brush her off saying she was too busy to talk. Throughout the morning, and helping patients, Chloe flashed an exasperated look to Albert, who could only shrug, dismayed, in response.

As it neared her lunch break, Chloe knew she only had a few minutes to try and convince Kathy to eat with her. It did help, funnily enough, that Ryan would be visiting because Chloe was sure Kathy couldn't deny seeing him. So when she finished her rounds, she went to the front desk where Kathy sat, copying something out. It was a few seconds before Kathy noticed – or decided to 'notice' that Chloe was standing in front of her.

"Yes?" Kathy asked no hint of a smile on her face. It was so odd for Chloe to see Kathy so stony faced, but she pushed this thought out of her head.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch – Lily is dropping Ryan off in a few minutes."

Kathy blinked, thinking. Chloe could see that it was hard for Kathy not to jump at the chance but at the same time she felt in her gut there was a good possibility that Kathy would say no.

"As much as I would love to, I've really got a lot of paperwork. Maybe you could bring him by before Lily comes to get him?" Kathy suggested, and Chloe could see she was being genuine.

Trying not to frown, Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure I can get away with that."

"All right, look forward to it," Kathy said quickly before looking back down at the document she had been copying.

"Cool," Chloe said quietly, backing away from the desk. She knew that Kathy had wanted to say yes, but it was clear to Chloe now that Kathy had already moved on. Or at least, was trying to. In some way she had expected this to happen, but she had always hoped it wouldn't.

Sucking in a heavy breath, Chloe headed over to the lift, and clamoured inside the busy lift. There were a few other Healers as well as discharged patients, a few she had spoken to once or twice. There was small talk, but Chloe could barely pretend to be happy. When the lift doors finally came to the main floor, Chloe rushed out. In the waiting area she spotted Lily and Ryan immediately.

Ryan was all smiles, excited to be visiting his mother at work. Lily had a little more trouble smiling at Chloe when she saw her. "Nervous?"

"Terrified," admitted Lily.

"Remember you don't have to stay. If he says or does anything-" Chloe began, but she was quickly hushed by Lily.

"I can take care of myself, Chloe, I am an Auror after all. Besides, we both know Severus could never hurt me." Lily reminded her.

Chloe nodded. "Yes, yes, but he's probably going to want to kill James, and that's kind of a problem, don't you think?"

Lily made a small smile, and then quickly hugged Chloe. "I'll be back in an hour," she said in her ear.

"We'll be in the lobby," Chloe told her as they pulled apart.

"Give me a big hug Ryan," Lily said, kneeling down to hug Ryan.

"Bye bye Lily!" Ryan exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. Lily grinned, giving a soppy kiss on his cheek, and with some difficulty stood up again.

"Good luck," Chloe said, giving Lily one last hug.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Lily waved off, moving away slightly to Disapparated.

"Bye!" Ryan shouted just as Lily disappeared.

Chloe stared at the spot where Lily had been for a few more minutes before turning to Ryan. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes Mummy, I could eat a hundred cauldron cakes." Ryan said enthusiastically.

"Hmm, well I'm sure I can find something for you to eat that's a little better than cauldron cakes." Chloe said, holding out her hand for Ryan to take. "Come on, we have to go upstairs."

"Okay," Ryan said taking hold of her hand. As they walked over to the lifts, Ryan hummed to himself, wiggling about as he usually did when walking. Just as they neared the lift, Ryan suddenly halted, pulling on Chloe's hand. "Mummy wait!"

"Yes," Chloe looked down to Ryan, amused.

"Does 'better' mean healthier?"

"Yes, that's what it means."

"But can I still have a cauldron cake?"

"Yes, but you've got to eat the healthy food first."

"Okay," Ryan said shortly with a grin.

"Can we go on the lift now?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the now open doors.

"Yes," Ryan nodded, rushing forward.

Inside the lift, they joined a tall wizard whose ears had steam pouring out of it. A Healer Chloe didn't recognize was asking him questions about when it had started, and if it was possible he had taken any strange potions by accident. At every floor more and more people clambered onto the lift, and left until it was mostly Healers on the lift going on break for their lunch.

When they reached the tea room, Ryan was getting antsy. As soon as the lift doors opens, he zoomed out of it, and rushed over to the counter where an elderly witch by the name of Susan worked. She was serving a few people who were there visiting, all ordering soup or sandwiches. Because food can't be conjured up from thin air, most of the food was displayed in a glass case to choose from. It was mostly raw ingredients for sandwiches etc, but all you had to do was tell Susan what you wanted to eat and she would whip it up in a storm with a flick of her wand. Every time Ryan had come to the hospital he usually he demanded to come upstairs to see Susan make him a sandwich.

"Ryan! It's been too long!" Susan exclaimed as he rushed up to the counter. She had finished serving the witch and wizard, and was grinning down at Ryan. Chloe joined them just as Ryan was telling her what he wanted to eat.

"I don't want soup – daddy always makes soup. I want a big sandwich. With everything. And lots of pickles. I love pickles." Ryan finished, and looked to his mum expectantly.

"I'll just take whatever soup you've got ready. And I'm sure you know his sandwich by now." Chloe laughed, sharing a meaningful look with Susan.

"Oh of course I know the little guys taste by now. But how have you been dear? You don't come up here as often as you used to." Susan asked, as she began waving her wand; a bowl appeared upon a tray, and she quickly pointed her wand at the bowl, vegetable soup pouring out of it. When she finished, Ryan's sandwich was next.

"It's been really busy on the wards. And I've been bringing my own lunch, sometimes just Apparating to my apartment - it's easier to be honest." Chloe explained, enjoying the small talk. It was so nice not to talk about the war, about the disappearances and the deaths. It never lasted long; somehow the conversation would always turn to whatever was in the papers that morning.

"Yes, yes, I would even guess safer in some ways, to be home with your family. Dark times these days. I couldn't possibly know what I do in your position, a young mother and all. When I was your age, life was so much more carefree. War was only something the Muggles dealt with." Susan observed.

"Well I'll try and not make myself scarce, and see you more often." Chloe agreed, picking up the tray, and handing Susan a few galleons.

"You take care of yourself honey!" Susan called after her.

Ryan jumped up and down as he followed Chloe over to a table near one of the large window s overlooking the street outside. They were completely invisible to the people outside, but Ryan loved to make faces at pedestrians hoping one might look up and actually see him. Ryan ate his lunch without much fuss, happy to see a cauldron cake sitting on the tray waiting for him. He hummed softly to himself, only pausing every now and then to make a face at a Muggle below. Chloe loved to sit and watch him. She enjoyed his easy company, and for some reason seeing him so happy made her feel happy despite all the worries on her mind.

A large part of her still wished that Kathy had agreed to see her at lunch, and she sub-consciously glanced at the lift doors every few minutes hoping Kathy would exit, all smiles, and sit down with Ryan and her. But it never happened, and it was very likely that Kathy had gone out with Albert to a nearby restaurant or cafe.

"Are we going home after?" Ryan interrupted Chloe's thoughts.

"I'm sorry hun?" Chloe asked.

"Are we going home after we eat?" Ryan repeated.

Chloe shook her head. "No, mummy still has to work a little bit more. You'll get to spend more time with Lily!"

Ryan gave her a pouty look. He missed his father, she knew – it broke her heart. "Can't you come home early?"

"Maybe," Chloe lied, knowing he wouldn't stop if she didn't say it.

"Okay," Ryan didn't smile, just stared at his half eaten sandwich. "Can I eat my cauldron cake?" he looked back up Chloe with great big puppy-dog eyes.

Chloe grinned, holding back a laugh. "All right, but you had better eat your dinner tonight or no desert!" Chloe warned.

"I will, I will!" Ryan agreed, grabbing the cauldron cake off the tray and starting to eat it looking the most excited he had all day.

"Once you're done that we should get going to meet Aunt Lily downstairs, she should be here soon." Chloe told Ryan, checking her watch. It surprised her how fast the last hour had gone, and she secretly wished that this moment would last for forever. She wouldn't have to work, wouldn't have to worry about anything (well kind of), and she just had to sit here enjoying good food with Ryan, who was happy and content just to make faces at unseeing people. It was these simple things that reminded Chloe what normal was. Not that normal had ever been a part of her life, it seemed.

"Chloe." Someone said nearby. It was lower than a whisper, and if Chloe hadn't been listening properly she probably wouldn't have heard it.

Chloe turned with a start. Lily stood by the table. She looked terrible, pale and sickly. Her voice sounded strained, and she held her hands in tight fists at either side of her, so that her knuckles were as pale as her face.

"Lily!" Chloe exclaimed with the quietest voice she could muster. "Merlin, what's wrong? What happened?" she rushed to get her friend a seat, and ignored Ryan as he began babbling with excitement at seeing Lily. Almost pushing Lily into her chair, Chloe drew her own close so that she could hear her friend speak.

Lily was clearly shaken. Whatever had taken place in the hour had not been good. "He... hates me." Lily burst.

Chloe blinked at her friend, and attempted to console her. "Oh... Um. I hate to be a bugger, but didn't you sort of expect that?"

Lily shook her hand, tears still falling down her face. "I – I – I just didn't expect him to react the way he did. He could hardly look at me, like I was some kind of idisease/i."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chloe said, trying to sound genuine. She had thought this would happen; Snape would in no way be pleased with the news of her pregnancy.

"It started off fine, I mean, as best as I thought it could. Severus had heard about the engagement – it was in all the magazines and the Daily Prophet. Anyway he asked me how I could marry James, I told him he knew the answer. For awhile he was silently fuming, pacing back and forth. He told me he was living in his parents old house, his father died..." Lily's voice faltered, and Chloe quickly hushed Lily, rubbing her on the shoulder.

"How did he find out about the baby?" Chloe asked quietly – all they needed was the news that Lily was pregnant to get out.

Lily sniffled into her sleeve. "He figured it out. He started to lecture me about ruining my life; that I would wake up one morning and find out that I had married someone who was selfish and just thought me a House Cup – a prize, something to be seen and not heard." Lily's face grew dark. "So I said to Severus it sounded like he was talking about himself."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I bet he didn't like that."

"No, he started talking about terrible children we were going to have. I slapped him, said that we were going to have the most wonderful children. Children who were going be brave, smart, and never judge someone based on their heritage, their wealth, their blood." Lily suddenly looked very proud.

"Yes, but how did Snape figure it out?" Chloe pushed.

"He just knew. The way I talked about having a child with James, he just narrowed his eyes at me and in a second he knew. He said it through his teeth – 'You're pregnant' – he almost choked. He could barely look at me, muttering that it would end up just like James, an attention-seeking, arrogant prat obsessed with his self. I don't know if he meant me to hear, but I just started shouting at him, telling him that James will be the best father a child could ask for because he won't care if its blue or green – James wouldn't care if this child is magical or no because in his eyes it would still be perfect, something that he, Severus, could never understand. And I left. I couldn't bear to be around him any longer." Lily finished, and slumped over in her chair, staring at her feet.

"Well its over," Chloe said after a few minutes of silence. Ryan was still in his seat, silent and watching Lily and his mother closely. He knew something was wrong and had quickly learned it was important to stay silent at times like this. That's just what happened when you grew up during a war of any kind.

Lily looked up at her and gave her a thin smile. "You were right, I shouldn't have bothered to see him. There is nothing more I can say to him, his mind isn't changing any. He said he hated me before I left – but thinking about it now he probably just said that. Like I said, you were right, about everything. He's still in love with me, even after all these years. I guess this is just how it's going to be."

"You should head home," Chloe said, glancing at her watch. As much as she wanted to be there for her friend, to console her, she had to get back to work or risk getting in trouble by Peabody who would not be pleased to find Chloe in the visitors floor with her crying friend and son. Not when there were extremely ill patients she had to care for. "Make yourself some tea, put on the telly and enjoy some Muggle entertainment." Chloe smirked.

Lily gave a small laugh. "I'll let you get back to your job, I know I'll have your full attention tonight."

"Time to go home?" Ryan finally spoke from across the table.

"Yes, honey, Aunt Lily has done blubbering; your mum has got to get back to work." Lily said to Ryan, casting a sideways glance to Chloe as she did.

Chloe gave a light chuckle, and at once she and Lily stood up. Hugging each other tightly Chloe whispered in her ear, "It's sad, Lily, that you've lost him as a friend, but you lost him a long time ago, its time to let go." Lily gave a nod, understanding what Chloe meant, but she said nothing. Chloe gave her a smile, and then turned to Ryan who was waiting for his own goodbye hug. "Be good for Aunt Lily now!" she told him when she bent down to hug him.

"I will mummy, come home soon." Ryan told her as he put his arms around her. He held on to her a little longer than expected, and Chloe gave him a squeeze and he let her go.

"Bye," Lily said to Chloe as she and Ryan headed over to the lifts.

Chloe stood still, watching as Lily and Ryan entered the lift and disappeared behind the steel doors. Every part of her body ached. It seemed every day there was a new layer of problems laid upon her. She understood why Lily was so upset about Snape's behaviour, but the nostalgia she held for her childhood friend had to end somewhere. She had made her decision quite clear in fifth year. As Chloe understood it, after exams they stopped speaking, and sometime during sixth year Lily began dating James, which she only assumed meant Snape wouldn't even approach Lily.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe checked her watch again and knew it was time for her to return to work. She couldn't spend any more time thinking about the strange relationship Lily and Snape had. There were bigger worries on her mind. Waving her wand, the tray and dishes disappeared and she quickly headed towards the stairs, feeling that she could move much quicker by foot then taking the lift.

bA/N: So it's been awhile. I've been having difficulty finding time to write, and that's updates have been slow. I have a really bad habit of taking on more than I can chew. I've been trying to re-write three other stories as well as doing a sequel for another story of mine along with this story. A bit ridiculous for a girl who only gets a few hours a day to write and take care of school business. I'll admit, I spend way too much time on Facebook as well. But I'm thinking (and hoping) that when I get my laptop in two weeks I'll be able to spend more time writing. One can hope.

Thanks for reading, for being so patient and not sending me 'hate' reviews. I do hope you review, but at this point I can't blame you if you don't./b


	9. Moony's Return

bThe Unravelling Chapter Nine:

Moony's Return/b

When Chloe got home around six, Lily had already prepared dinner for her. Chloe also noticed that the entire apartment had been cleaned and organized, specifically Sirius' area in the living room he called his office. There used to be piles of their old books from school (Sirius had moved these into their bedroom for the Christmas party) covering the floor in piles, and Lily had somehow found space for them on the over-crowded book shelf. Not only that but the fireplace had been cleaned out, the floors had been swept and mopped so that they sparkled, and when she entered the kitchen, Chloe almost felt the need to shield her eyes from the intense whiteness of every surface.

"I vote that I live with you – James can have Sirius all to himself." Chloe joked.

Lily gave a small smile, shrugging. "I had to do something to keep my mind off things."

Chloe agreed. "I suppose it must've been pretty boring around here."

Lily nodded. "Ryan has just been playing with his toys in his room for the last hour. Quiet as a mouse, he is."

"He's usually like that when Sirius isn't around." Chloe told her, sniffing the spaghetti sauce cooking on the stove top. "Has there been any news?"

Lily shook her head. "I've kept my eye on the window all afternoon, there's been nothing. I can only hope that it means everything is going as planned."

"I certainly hope so." Chloe confessed. "I should go get Ryan, I'm surprised he didn't come running out to greet me; he usually does."

Chloe left the kitchen, and hurried down the hall to Ryan's room. The door was ajar, and as she peered in she spotted Ryan on the floor, sleeping, amongst his hundreds of magical toys. An old fighter plane buzzed over Chloe's head as she entered the room. She was careful not to disturb the group of enchanted army men who were waging war in their little box that Sirius had created to keep them from destroying the house. As she approached Ryan, who was clutching his favourite teddy bear, his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, his cheeks a rosy colour.

"Mummy?" Ryan asked through hazy eyes.

Chloe grinned. "Had a good sleep?"

Ryan nodded slowly, and stretched his arms up to her. She knelt down in front him, and he threw his arms around her neck, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. "You're a tired little boy aren't you?" Chloe had been informed long ago that Ryan would be prone to taking impromptu naps. His Healer believed it was largely due to the accidental poisoning when he was younger. But Chloe couldn't remember him looking quite so knackered. Perhaps Sirius's disappearance was having a larger effect on him then she thought.

"Is it dinner time?"

"Yes, Lily has made a great big supper for you to eat." Chloe stood up, still holding Ryan, and carried him (with some difficulty due to his weight) from his bedroom to the kitchen, plopping him down in the nearest kitchen chair.

Lily was already sitting at the table, her wand held out front of her with a focused look on her face. Chloe watched as the pot of spaghetti served itself while the loaf of French bread was being cut by a large knife, and three glasses were slowly filling with water and ice.

"Seriously Lily, can I please trade with James; nothing against Sirius, but he really can't cook like you. Everything is always made with magic, and I swear to you there is something fantastic when I know it's all done by hand." Chloe told Lily, with a look of admiration.

"You call this without magic?" Lily pointed out.

Chloe shrugged at the moving pots and knives. "Yes, but I know you made everything else by hand. Chopped everything yourself, stirred everything yourself."

Lily laughed. "Are you feeling all right? You sound like you've been taking some of your patient's potions. My cooking isn't that igood/i."

"Oh ha ha, I was trying to compliment you." Chloe snapped.

"Well, thank you." Lily said giving another smile.

"Mummy where's daddy?" Ryan interrupted their banter.

Chloe frowned, glancing at Lily. "He's out with James and Peter."

"Oh," Ryan looked down at his spaghetti, a small pout on his face.

Neither Chloe nor Lily spoke for the rest of dinner. All that could be heard was Alphard, in his cage, hooting occasionally. Ryan talked as well, mostly to himself and with his food, as he pretended spaghetti didn't want to be eaten complete with little screaming noises. Normally Chloe would chastise him for such behaviour, but she could hardly manage; he was just having too much fun. Lily and Chloe didn't say or look at each other. As the silence continued Chloe's thoughts slowly sunk to her worries. They hadn't heard from Sirius or James or Peter. Nobody really knew if they were alive or not – she could be a single mother by the morning.

Chloe's hand shook, and she fumbled with her cutlery. Lily looked up at her but Chloe didn't meet her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she focused on forcing such thoughts out of her mind. It wouldn't do anyone to think of such things. Sirius was okay, she would know if something was wrong. They wouldn't keep Lily and her in the dark.

When they finished eating, together Chloe and Lily cleared the table and prepared to do the dishes. Ryan had his hands and face cleaned, and was sent to the living room to watch the telly and entertain himself while they cleaned up. Lily filled the sink, adding the dish soap, and with her wand manoeuvred the stack of pots and dishes into the sink. With another wave of her wand, Chloe saw her move her lips slightly and the dishes began washing themselves, and placing themselves in their respective cupboards.

"When do you think we'll hear from them?" Lily asked, watching her wand-work in action.

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. To be honest Lily, you're more likely to know the answer to that than I am. I'm the one who always stays home, remember? It's all I ever do. I have to wait it out, wait for him to come home just so we can argue. I would get so mad because I wasn't even allowed to know what you five were doing. Never. So I don't know when they'll be back. I don't know if they'll even write us, or contact us in any way. It's a waiting game. We just have to live our lives and wait. To be honest, it's kind of nice to know that I'm not the only one anymore."

Lily was silent so a long time. Chloe felt guilty for saying what she had, but she had been honest, and Lily would understand that. Squeezing Lily's shoulder, Chloe turned and left murmuring that she was going to see Ryan. Entering the living room, Chloe sat on the couch. Ryan was on the floor, sucking his thumb as he watched cartoons. She reached, and began playing with his curly hair. He made no movement to stop her, so she picked him up, sitting him on her lap and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Mummy," he whined.

"Shush, mummy had a long day at work."

"Okay," Ryan sat still.

It was a few minutes later when Chloe felt Lily sit down next to her. "Can you please tell me what just happened?"

"I just told you the truth, is all."

"Well it seemed like you were telling me off for something." Lily gave Chloe a dark look.

Chloe didn't look at her. Ryan squirmed in her arms, and she let him go, watching as he slid off her lap and onto the floor where his toys were. "I'm not mad at you." Chloe looked at her hands. "I'm just tired of this situation. I mean, I'm worried all the time. Five times more than the normal person, I swear. I sit at home, I go to work, I take care of Ryan, and I wait. Wait to hear news if you're all alive or not. You understand what I feel now, and I'm sorry if I seem a little short-tempered but I don't have any answers for you right now." Tears burst from Chloe's eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. She felt Lily's arm around her, and when she looked up she saw tears in Lily's eyes.

"Why do we always end up crying together?" Lily choked, giving a half smile.

Chloe guffawed, wiping more tears away, laughing. "Because we're complete morons."

"Why are you two crying?" Ryan was looking confused, as he gazed at his mother and then to his Godmother.

"Because were idiots!" Lily laughed, lunging at Ryan, tickling him. Ryan squealed so loudly someone in another room might have believed he was being slowly killed.

"No more!" Ryan shouted when he was finally able to make sense of his words.

Chloe laughed until her sides hurt, and Lily finally released Ryan from his torture. He got up to runaway to his room, but just as he stood up bright green flames appeared in the fireplace. Frozen in place Ryan stared, waiting for something to happen. The smile off her face, Chloe grabbed Ryan just as Peter tumbled out onto the floor, sending soot everywhere. Without saying a word he quickly got out of the way, coughing and clutching on to his arm so that James along with Remus crashed into the living room next. James's one arm was soaked in blood, but Remus appeared unharmed. Chloe's stomach lurched when Sirius didn't come through the flames shortly after.

"Sirius? Where's Sirius?" Chloe gasped, still clutching Ryan to her chest.

"He took the rear he should be-"

There was another flash of green flames and James quickly got out of firing rage just as Sirius jumped out of the fireplace. Chloe scrambled towards him, her eyes moving quickly to check that everything was alright. Sirius was covered in sweat, his nice black robes ruined by dirt and mud – singe marks littered the cuffs of his sleeves where spells had almost hit. The only injury she spotted was a tiny cut above his left eyebrow

"I had to make sure they couldn't follow us," Sirius breathed; he leaned over, putting his hands on his knees as he regained his breath. Ryan reached out for Sirius, but he wouldn't take him. There was a pained look on Sirius's face as he resisted holding his family. "I had to destroy the place, sorry mate." He said looking at Remus.

"James!" Lily shrieked. Chloe spun around, and saw that James had collapsed on the floor, much of his robes drenched in blood.

"Get towels, get my emergency kit!" Chloe shouted next. She handed Ryan to Sirius, who took him without question. His eyes were wide, and he followed Chloe over to James. Lily sat on the floor next to him, tearing his robes away in search of where the blood was coming from. Remus had run off to get the things Chloe asked for and she saw that he was limping. But she would have to deal with that later.

"He's been hit by one of Snape's spells," Sirius spat, moving away so that Ryan couldn't see all the blood.

Chloe looked at Lily. "Lily, you know the counter-curse, you've got to focus." She put her hand on James's arm, where the large gash was, attempting to apply pressure. There was nothing else she could do. Although she had minor knowledge of the counter-curse it was left to Senior Healers to perform it as it was quite complex. Lily however was crying hysterically, shaking James vigorously in attempts to wake him up.

"Lily!" Chloe shouted so loudly the walls seemed to shake. Lily looked up at her; James blood now soaked the front of her robes and covered her hands. Tears were streaming down her face, and she took deep breaths to keep from hyper-ventilating any worse. "Lily, I know you're scared, but you're the only one who can help him right now. I don't know the counter – you do, and you helped create it so there is no one better in the world who could do this better right now. You need to calm down, and think."

Lily took a few more heavy breaths before finally nodding. Remus returned with towels, and a case full of medical related potions Chloe had brewed in her spare time at work. Taking the towels, Chloe tried to mop away as much blood as possible, but more and more seemed to appear no matter what she did. Her heart thumped heavily against her chest, and she could sense Sirius's eyes on the back of her neck.

"Okay," Lily drew a shaky breath. She slowly moved into position, crossing her legs, and taking her wand from Remus who handed it to her. Everyone stood still, taking uneasy breaths as they watched Chloe and Lily try and revive James. Helping Lily pull James into her lap, Chloe kept a close watch on James's arm. Lily held her wand in one hand just above the dark cut, and her other hand on James's forehead. More tears fell down Lily's eyes as she began to murmur a complex spell. Meanwhile Chloe uncorked a bottle blood-replenishing potion and poured some into James mouth. As she did so she looked back at James's arm to see that it was quickly healing. The blood flow seemed to cease, and she watched as the skin came together, turning into only a minor cut. Lily continued to murmur the strange spell until the wound was a dark scar on James forearm.

"Good, very good," Chloe praised. Chloe had seen this spell at work before, but she had never seen a cursed wound heal so nicely or so easily. Clearly there was something in this spell that Lily understood far beyond any of the healers at St. Mungo's. She began applying some dittany leaves across the scar as it would help reduce redness.

"So much blood," Lily croaked. She was stroking James's sleeping face, but her eyes looked up and down. The blood seemed to be on everything, her robes, Chloe's robes, the floorboards, and much of James lower half.

"It's alright, I've already given him a blood-replenishing potion. He'll be okay as long as he gets it every hour. He'll be normal and healthy within twenty-four hours." Chloe assured her friend.

"Thank you," Sirius stood behind Chloe, his hand on her shoulder. Chloe looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Her heart was still beating wildly, and she stood up, wiping her tears away.

"Let me look at that cut," she said, taking a moment to cough in her sleeve. Gently she dabbed the blood away from Sirius's forehead with a small cloth. When she was finished she applied some Murtlap essence. "It should heal within a few minutes."

"Good, because I think you have bigger problems to fix." Sirius said, nodding towards Remus and Peter.

Chloe turned and saw what he meant. Remus had torn part of his trousers away to reveal a long cut down his leg. "I nicked myself on a tree branch when we were running," Remus explained. Next to him sat Peter who's arm was broken, a large piece of bone sticking out of his elbow. She preformed the appropriate spells and gave them various potions to help the process.

"The worst thing is that isn't even from the battle; I got it caught in the wrong grate when we took the floo network." Peter explained, wincing as Chloe said iepiskey/i, repairing the bone.

"Can you help me move James off the floor?" Lily asked, looking to Sirius. Sirius nodded, telling Ryan to go to his room and to stay there until Chloe or he came to get him. Ryan nodded, and ran towards the hallway but Chloe saw from the corner of her eye that he was hiding in the dark hallway.

Sirius held out his wand, and with a wave James body slowly floated into the air. With Lily following they moved James down the hall and into the spare room – Ryan hiding momentarily in his bedroom.

"What happened?" Chloe turned to Remus and Peter who were both nursing their wounds.

"Death Eaters arrived." Remus began. "When I left to find the others Voldemort came with his Death Eaters. They visit Greyback and his cronies once and awhile to make sure that they are still in allegiance with Voldemort. He likes to come close to full moon time because the wolves are much more heated, you can't even imagine what they say about the Wizarding world. I only assume that Greyback noticed my absence shortly after, and they set out to find me. I believe he knew then that I was off meeting Sirius, James, and Peter. He took a lot of convincing to let me re-join them since they discovered I was working for the Order last time."

"How did you convince him?" Chloe asked next.

Remus gave her a dark look. "I'd rather not say, Chloe."

Feeling a little hurt that he wouldn't share, Chloe glanced at her blood-stained robes. iScourgify/i. Soap bubbles appeared, and disappeared along with the blood.

"Meanwhile we were in the forest, trying to convince Remus to come with us." Peter continued. "We had only been talking ten minutes when the first Death Eater arrived, Dolohov."

Remus cut in. "That's how Sirius got cut. The first spell sent flying at us was the cruciatus curse, right at Sirius. He managed to avoid it by jumping away, but James own spell - idiffindo/i - hit him in the forehead. We got a little disorganized, and more Death Eaters and the werewolves who have wands followed. We just started sending hexes and curses everywhere. Peter transformed into a rat, and nearly got trampled on by one of the masked Death Eaters. Another one – I know it was Snape – came out of nowhere, sent a body-binding spell at James, and tried to slice off his arm. But Sirius blasted him away before he could finish the job and they started duelling.

"I could sense that Voldemort was getting closer; I knew there was no way we were going to get out of there alive if he showed up, so I cursed the Death Eater I was duelling, got rid of a few of the wolves – most aren't that good with a wand. They aren't normally allowed to use them to sort of spite the magical world for the prejudice held against them. I grabbed Peter by the tail, and just ran towards the one direction there weren't any Death Eaters. James and Sirius got the hint, and sent every spell they could think of at the others and followed us. As we ran, they transformed, and I was the first to Apparate to my flat.

"Once I was there I let Peter transform back, and a second later James and Sirius were back. James was bleeding pretty bad, but we were more worried that they would follow us. I put every protection charm I could think of on the flat and Peter decided to take the floo network. I followed with James, holding on to him because he had already started to look pale from the loss of blood. Sirius said he would finish off, and went after me. Merlin knows what my flat looks like, I probably don't even have a fireplace anymore." Remus gave a harsh laugh.

Chloe cringed, and looked at her friend. There were new scars on his face since the last time she saw him, and where his robes had been torn away she could see fresh bite marks. "Remus-"

"Some of them don't stop being wolves, Chloe. You have to fight if you want to eat, just like a real pack." Remus said giving a stern look that read do-not-ask-anymore.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Chloe said nothing more. There was nothing else she needed to know. Her eyes fell on the low ambers in the grate of her fireplace, almost waiting for someone else to appear. She felt tired, and wanted to fall asleep right there on Remus's shoulder. But she had to stay awake to make sure that James was okay and getting his potion at the proper times. Her stomach lurched on the thought of that. If she wasn't careful, and didn't give him his potion at the proper times he might not ever wake up again. As she thought Sirius reappeared in the living room. Ryan was in his arms, still awake, looking terrified.

"He couldn't sleep," Sirius said, sitting in the chair.

"How is James?" Peter asked.

"Still asleep, Lily is sitting with him. I changed his robes, gave Lily some of yours Chloe, I hope you don't mind-"

"-of course not-"

"But she refuses to leave his side. I explained to her what happened, how that bloody bastard Snape came after him. She seems to think that it's her fault – the loon." Sirius shook his head.

Chloe fully understood why Lily felt that way, but she kept this to herself. "Remus told me everything."

"He did?" Sirius glanced at Remus. Chloe caught this, and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's refusing to tell me how he weaseled his way back into Greyback's crowd too." Chloe bit back.

"You're allowed to keep it to yourself, Remus," Sirius said, "For now."

Remus said nothing, but struggled to stand up. "I should go; in less than twenty-four hours I will be transforming. And the smell of blood is beginning to get to me."

"But where will you go? You can't be alone right now, Remus, please stay until the morning and then we'll figure something out." Chloe protested. Remus shook his head.

"I know how to take care of myself, Chloe. Dumbledore will be wanting to see me and he will have a place for me to transform near Hogwarts, I am sure."

"The shack?" Peter said, almost accusingly. "You can't go there alone."

"But I will," Remus shouted. Ryan jumped in Sirius's arms, and began crying. Looking sorry that he had yelled, he attempted to calm Ryan, but his Godson simply moved away, burying his face in his father's chest. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'll see you in two days to check up on James."

"Remus-" but it was too late. Remus rushed to the door, shut it behind him without another glance or word in their direction.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Peter asked, looking at Sirius.

"Dumbledore will take care of him. Voldemort fears him more than anyone." Sirius confirmed.

Chloe took another shaky breath, and stood up. "If you want Peter, you can stay here the night. I can make up the sofa bed for you."

"No, no I should go home. My mother is probably worried about me. I'll be fine, I'll be back tomorrow." Peter said.

"All right, see you tomorrow." Chloe agreed. Sirius wished his friend good night, and disappeared into his bedroom with Ryan. Peter said one last goodbye and flooed home.

Alone Chloe glanced around the living room. James's blood was all over the hardwood along with his shredded robes. Her potion kit was strewn around the room, and she knew this couldn't wait until morning. She swallowed hard on the lump that had built in her throat. She could handle this. Raising her wand a scrub brush appeared along with soapy water and the blood on the floor was quickly scrubbed away. Meanwhile Chloe began to collect her things and replaced the potions back into her kit.

When she finished straightening the furniture, she grabbed her kit and went down the hall into the spare room. James had been put into bed, stripped of what was left of his dirty robes, with the covers wrapped tightly around him. He was unmoving except for his chest which periodically moved up and down. Lily lay next to him, her body nestled close, her head on his chest. Her eyes were wide open and she seemed to be somewhere else than in her present. When Chloe entered her green eyes flashed to the doorway.

"I need to give him his second dose. I'll come in here every hour to make sure he gets it." Chloe told her, setting her kit on the dresser. uncorking the blood-replenishing potion.

Lily sat up, shaking her head. "No, you've been working all day long. I know how to do it, I will stay up with him. If I need any help I will come and get you."

Chloe thought about it. It was true Lily could easily handle this, and truth be told she was a little concerned right now about Sirius. "Are you sure?" Chloe checked. Lily nodded, reached for the vial in Chloe's hand. "Okay, well make sure he gets it every hour. He should wake up after the third or fourth dose, but you must make sure he takes it until the entire vial is empty. Understand?"

"Yes," Lily said firmly, and took the vial from Chloe's hand.

Chloe stood and watched as Lily gently lifted James's head, and poured the contents of the vial into his mouth. When she was finished she re-corked it, put it on the side table, and lay back down on his chest. She looked at her and gave a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Taking this as her cue, Chloe left the room and headed to her own. Sirius was lying in bed, wearing his boxers, his destroyed robes in a pile on the floor. Ryan was in his arms, sound asleep. Slowly changing into her nightgown, Sirius watched her from across the room, a misty look on his face.

"Where are you?" Chloe asked as she got under the covers next to Sirius.

"It shouldn't be this way. I shouldn't keep doing this to you and Ryan." Sirius whispered.

Chloe shook her head, placing a hand on his. "Let's not do this now. Wait until the morning, when we've both had some sleep. I'm just glad you're home."

Taking hold of her hand, Sirius raised it to his lips and kissed it lightly. Getting comfortable, he slowly rolled Ryan into the middle of the bed. Moving closely together, she and Sirius put their arms around each other, holding Ryan in between them. In his sleep he mumbled, "I love you," and Sirius and Chloe chorused the same before at last falling asleep.


	10. The Meeting

The Unravelling Chapter Ten:

The Meeting

Chloe didn't go to work in the morning. Writing a quick note to Peabody she explained that Sirius had become ill in the night and there was no one to watch Ryan while she worked. It was a suitable enough answer, and a few minutes later she received a rather annoyed but consenting letter from Peabody wishing Sirius a speedy recovery. Pleased with the response, Chloe looked forward to her new found day off, even if it meant she would be nursing her injured friends.

First thing she did was check on James. He was awake and cracking jokes with Sirius, while Lily slept curled up next to him. Dumbledore had written shortly after breakfast to announce that he would be visiting to talk about what transpired the evening before. There was an emergency Order meeting to take place later that night, and Chloe was only left to wonder what would be discussed.

Ryan was happiest of all. After a day and a half without his father, he was quite happy to have his playmate back. As Chloe and Lily bustled around the flat making sure that James was healing well, and Sirius sat in the living room with Ryan playing exploding snap and Gobstones. It was early in the morning when Peter returned. He had healed nicely – probably with the help with his mother's skills at healing. Peter joined Sirius and Ryan and was very amused, laughing like he was eleven again.

Despite the happy atmosphere, Chloe caught Sirius looking out the window or at the door more than once waiting for Dumbledore to appear. He hadn't tried to bring up what he wanted to talk about the night before, and Chloe was extremely thankful for that. She really did not feel like arguing with him again.

"You would think this game would get boring after playing it for twenty years." Peter laughed as the tower of cards exploded into hundreds of pieces, causing Ryan to shriek with laughter, Sirius erupting in his own barking laugh.

"Play again?" Ryan asked looking from Peter to his father.

"All right," Sirius said, collecting the scattered cards. "One more game."

Chloe smirked, as she put some books she had begun reading months ago and given up onto the shelf. "Did you want me to take him to my mother's when Dumbledore arrives?" she asked.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head no. "You'll probably have to stay to make sure that James is okay – who knows how long it's going to take or when he'll arrive. It could be too late." Sirius explained.

"Oh, all right." Chloe was a bit surprised. She wondered if this was Sirius's way of letting her in on the Order without having to actual tell her anything from his own lips. Chloe smirked to herself, feeling a little triumphed for she had finally gotten what she wanted.

"Don't look so proud of yourself," Sirius teased.

"I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about," Chloe laughed, going into the kitchen. She was brewing some more blood-replenishing potion as all of her stock had been depleted. It was a simple potion, one Chloe had concocted numerous times during school and training. It is essential for any Healer to know how to make the potion let alone have it in their kit.

"Do you need any help?" Lily entered the kitchen looking like she hadn't slept in days. Her cheeks were blotchy from crying, and there were dark circles around her eyes. However there was a big smile on her face.

"No, no, I'm fine." Chloe shook her head. Lily looked a little lost for a moment, and Chloe quickly changed her mind. "But you know what you could do? I'm running low on some sleeping draught, you could do that it you like."

Lily brightened up at the prospect of making a potion and set to work immediately. Chloe was happy to give her something to do, and as an afterthought noted she would probably have the best sleeping draught in the whole of St. Mungo's once Lily was finished. They worked beside each other silently, laughing whenever they heard Sirius and Peter exclaim in surprise over the cards exploding, followed by Ryan's protests to play again.

"Have you thought about checking on Remus?" Lily asked, sitting at the kitchen table now.

Chloe shook her head, making sure to count her stirring as she did. When she finished she looked at Lily and sighed. "There's no point, he's probably locked himself in the shack refusing to let anyone near, even Dumbledore."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Lily gave Chloe a dark look. "You only push when you want, I think we should push or we may lose him."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You know why Greyback let him back into the pack. James told you didn't he?"

Lily tried to hide it from her face, but Chloe saw through. Before she or Lily could say anything Sirius entered the kitchen, probably having overheard the conversation. "How are my two favourite women fairing?"

"Just fine," Chloe bit back, turning away, beginning to clear the counter of unneeded ingredients. "I was just going to start supper."

"Don't go to too much trouble," Sirius said in a loving voice. He placed a hand on the small of Chloe's back and went to kiss her on the neck, but she moved away before he could. She didn't mean to do this to him, it wasn't his fault. It just irritated her that once again Lily knew more than she did. Lily always seemed to be one step ahead of her, and it did not seem fair. She was a mother, not fragile.

"Chloe," Sirius said quietly. A chair scraped, and Lily mumbled something about checking on James, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

Chloe stopped doing what she was doing and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said, closing her eyes. "I'm just frustrated."

"I know," Sirius moved close to her. "You can take this one out on me."

"No, I won't. I shouldn't have done that." Chloe placed a small kiss on his lips. Sirius moved closer and held Chloe close to him, smelling her hair, nuzzling against her neck. "It won't happen again." She whispered, shivering a little as he placed soft kisses along her neck.

"He will tell you himself, and you'll be happy to have heard from him on his own time. We both know James can't keep things like that to himself. Once he's feeling better Remus will go to you and tell you. You're his oldest and best friend." Sirius assured Chloe.

Still in his arms, Chloe shrugged. "I'm fine, I can wait. I'm pretty good at it."

"Chloe," Sirius growled.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Things aren't coming out right today." Chloe closed her eyes. "Can I just stay here forever?" Sirius chuckled, and let his hands run up and down her back.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Chloe pulled away from Sirius, gave him an unnerved look and walked out of the kitchen. Passing the living room she saw that Peter had picked Ryan up whispering to the boy to keep quiet, and watched as Chloe and Sirius made their way down the hall to the front door.

"It can't be the Order or Dumbledore – we haven't had any notice." Lily whispered as she met them in the hall.

Chloe nodded, and aimed her attention to the peephole. Before she could look however, a gruff voice spoke from the other side that revealed the visitor.

"It's Moody. Let me in."

Chloe swung open the door, trying not to frown and let him enter. Moody stood in the front entrance, his one eye madly looking around the room analyzing everything. His long travelling coat was caked in snow, and his face was a bright red. A broom was in hand, and he shuffled into the flat without another word.

"Come from the North?" Sirius broke the silence.

Wildly, Moody turned on the spot and point his wand to Sirius' neck. Chloe screamed, while Lily pulled out her wand from her robes and pointed it to Moody. Peter followed her action, stumbling to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Chloe shouted, moving towards Sirius, but he held his hand out for her to stop.

"What are the last words I spoke to you?" Moody said, his wild eye eerily still and directed at Sirius.

"Mind the leg," Sirius joked, but Moody didn't find it amusing. Instead he chose to stick his wand a little firmer against his neck.

"SIRIUS!"

"Qui craint de souffrir, il souffre déjà de ce qu'il craint." Sirius obeyed.

Moody dropped his wand, and shuffled into his room, nodding at Peter and looking to Lily. "Peter, Lily, I hope you're well."

"Really was that necessary? Why not interrogate the rest? Just for good measure." Sirius looked angry.

Moody turned on his heel. "We need to speak, in private."

With the Moody was dragging Sirius down the hall, and Chloe heard their bedroom door shut.

"French? I never thought Moody could speak French." Lily said, finding it hard not to laugh.

"What did it even mean?" Peter said looking from Lily to Chloe.

Chloe was more concerned as to why Moody needed to speak to Sirius privately.

"Chloe, you speak some French don't you?" Lily asked, poking her friend in the side.

Chloe looked at her friend. "'He who fears suffering is already suffering what he fears'. I'll be right back." She pushed past Peter and Lily who were both giving her odd looks. Ryan went to follow her, but Peter managed to grab him before he got too far.

Reaching her bedroom door, Chloe didn't feel the need to be invited. The door was unlocked, and she entered without trouble.

"...you're risking everyone's lives by writing to him-"

Moody stopped talking and turned to look at Chloe. She avoided Sirius's stare.

"What is going on? You burst into my house, and threaten Sirius's life – our child was in the room! Last I checked we should be checking if you are who you say you are! What is the meaning of this?" Chloe finished by crossing her arms over her chest.

Sirius chose to provide her with the answer. "I've been writing Regulus, to convince him to leave the Death Eaters."

Chloe looked at Sirius. "What?"

"This has nothing to do with what happened last night." Moody said. "I only discovered an hour ago that your husband-"

"-we're not married-"

"-has been corresponding with his brother Regulus-"

"-I wouldn't say correspondence-"

"-a known Death Eater. Your husband will eventually lead us to ruin and-"

"-didn't I just say we weren't married?"

"Stop interrupting me!" Moody shouted, and both Chloe and Sirius looked sorry that they had spoken. Turning on Sirius, Moody moved so close that their noses almost touched. "Your letters stop now. It won't be long before the Dark Lord discovers the link and uses the owls to discover your whereabouts along with half the Order. This was incredibly reckless and stupid – I would expect something like this from Peter."

With that Moody clutched his broom to his side, and banged out of the room leaving Sirius and Chloe alone.

"You've been writing him? And you didn't think to tell me? You didn't seem to think that it's a big deal!" Chloe shouted the last part.

Sirius walked over to her, looking very serious and whispered, "I haven't been writing him. He wrote me once, to tell me that he knows about our son, that Severus told him."

"And?"

"He was warning me Chloe. If we're not careful-"

"Sirius, we always knew that there was a risk in being together. Especially because Severus knows. You may believe your brother is warning us, but I think he's doing it to cause you panic. He knows that without me you're easy target – don't give me that look. If I wasn't around to keep you in check all the time you would be making a lot of stupid decisions."

"But when I'm with you, you become an easy target."

"We're not arguing about this anymore Sirius. Family sticks together. Now you are going to go find out when the Order is arriving, while I am going to check on James. And please find something for Ryan to do." Chloe finished. Giving a quick peck on the cheeks, Chloe turned towards the door. Sirius caught her by the arm and swung her around meeting in a kiss.

Pulling away, Chloe gave Sirius a bemused look. "I think I'm in love with you." Sirius smirked.

Chloe couldn't help smiling back. "Shut up you tosser."

As the minute hand ticked closer to midnight, Chloe found herself holding her breath. There was an unease in the room, as everyone sat or stood in their place waiting for the flames to blaze green, and the Order members to arrive. Moody had told them that Dumbledore was planning for only a small meeting that would take place this evening. Chloe was thankful for the late time slot for after dinner she and Sirius were able to get Ryan to settled down and to sleep. After placing a charm on his room so that he would not hear the grown-ups conversations, Sirius and Chloe took their places in the living room.

James was sitting with them, having recovered enough to walk. After the meeting he and Lily would be returning home. Peter, meanwhile had already gone home to see his mother, and would be returning later that evening. They were all to explain the events that had occurred in the forest, Chloe knew that much, and she had to admit she wanted the full story as well. She couldn't help think of Remus and wonder if he would be coming to the meeting. The only reason not to come was if Dumbledore did not ask him to.

Green flames burst into the fireplace, and everyone but Moody was startled. As he moved closer to the fireplace, the first figure appeared. Chloe recognised the man from the party, but the name was a mystery. He was older, probably in his late forties, his black hair peppered, and age lines on his face. He wore dark purple dress robes with a silver 'W' that made him look important and he carried a brown brief case.

"Edgar," Sirius greeted shaking the man's hands. iThat's his name, Edgar Bones.i He was a lawyer and a member of the Wizengamot (that explained the robes) and was probably the most influential member in the Order after Dumbledore.

"I apologise for the robes, I've been at the Ministry all night." Edgar said. He had a commanding voice that would almost sound terrifying if it weren't for his kind face.

"Not followed, I trust?" Moody asked, always the voice of concern.

Edgar chuckled. "I took three fireplaces to get here, the last being the fireplace of my deaf Mother."

"I think we count on her to keep the secret, Moody, don't you?" James smirked up at who would be his boss. Moody grumbled.

Edgar proceeded to greet everyone individually, and when he came to Chloe he bowed his head as he shook her hand. "I believe I owe it to you for letting us use your home for this meeting."

Chloe shrugged. "There was no reason to say no, I have a fair amount invested in the Order."

Edgar glanced at Sirius who was watching them from the other side of the room, Peter chattering happily next to him, and turned back to Chloe. "A man should be lucky to have you as his partner." He said, and bowed his head.

Chloe blushed as Edgar turned to Moody to say something quietly in his ear. The flames burst green again, and this time a woman exited the flames. Alice Longbottom was greeted from an over excited Lily, their matching bellies a source of entertainment. Chloe wanted to join them, but she almost felt like an outsider. Soon a few more members arrived; Dorcas Meadows, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and Elphias Dodge. While everyone chatted waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, Sirius has escaped Peter and came to stand next to Chloe, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"He's not here Sirius," Chloe said, giving him a worried look.

Sirius hushed her. "He will be; when Dumbledore arrives Remus will be with him."

"So I won't be able to talk to him until after the meeting?"

"Be patient Chloe, don't try to push him right now." Sirius warned.

Chloe grumbled, but said nothing. Sirius pulled her close, and they stood watching the fireplace in silence. It hurt Chloe that in the last year she and Remus had become increasingly distant. After graduating from Hogwarts they had regained much from what they lost when she left in sixth year. But as the war became more serious, and Remus was inducted into the Order he had pulled away and turned into himself. Often the only time Chloe saw Remus was when Sirius would drag him back to their flat. Chloe tried not to take offense to his resistance, but it was becoming harder each day she thought about it.

Chloe jumped in Sirius's arms when a loud knock came at the flat door. Sirius squeezed her should as he went to answer. Everyone knew that it was Dumbledore, and Chloe watched with impatient eyes as Sirius unlocked the door and allowed his entrance. Chloe sucked in a breath as he entered the room. Remus was not with him, he had come alone.

Everyone stopped chatting and waited to be greeted by Dumbledore. He was wearing a set of electric blue robes that matched his clear eyes. As he surveyed the room, there was a small twinkle in those eyes of his, glad that everyone had made it safely. But there was no smile on his lips, and there was a very serious look on his face.

"Dumbledore, where is Moony?" Sirius asked as he shut the door. Dumbledore ignored his question. With a concentrated look, Dumbledore held out his wand and Chloe knew he was placing protective charms over their home. After a few seconds of this, Dumbledore looked to Sirius and then to the rest of his audience.

"Remus Lupin will not be joining us tonight, he some other business to attend to for me tonight." Dumbledore said in tone that meant do not question.

Fabian Prewett seemed not to have noticed. "What could be more important than a meeting about his discoveries?"

"I will be acting as messenger of the information, Fabian. He has told me all that there is to be said tonight." Dumbledore explained, walking into the centre of the room.

"And what information is that?" Dorcas Meadows asked in a bemused tone. She stood near Dumbledore, and did not look happy that Remus was not present.

"That the Dark Lord has gained an ally with the werewolves, and at a high cost. They have been convinced that they will gain equal rights in return for their allegiance. We all know that will not happen but there will be allowances. Greyback is planning a series of raids on small Magical villages and plans to prey specifically on children who have magical ability but do not fit into the Dark Lords plans."

"Children?" Alice said looking horrified.

"Greyback has a long history of targeting children, Remus was one of his first." James confirmed, a dark expression on his face.

"It's a scare tactic? Greyback will do whatever You-Know-Who wants at the chance to turn a Wizard or Witch. And if Greyback is threatening you to do what you-know-who wants or you or someone you love will be turned into a werewolf – well you're not going to think twice." Lily looked from Dumbledore to James.

"How are we going to stop that from happening?" Peter piped up.

"That is why I'm here, isn't that right Albus?" Edgar asked, stepping into the centre of the group.

Dumbledore nodded his head once. "Correct, Edgar. There needs to be a push to equal the rights of werewolves in the magical world. Anti-discrimination laws need to be put into place to allow many of Greyback's followers back into the Wizarding world. Many followers follow Greyback because they cannot survive without him."

"You remain an optimist Dumbledore," Moody argued. "His followers have been turned away from society – making it illegal to discriminate against werewolves will only solve the legal issues."

"He's right, half these werewolves have been abandoned by their families. They won't have a home to go to." Dorcas added.

"Remus may be on our side, but I haven't met another werewolf who was good. There's a reason why people fear them." Fabian pointed out.

"This doesn't seem an important issue, Dumbledore." Gideon decided, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But we have to try don't we?" Chloe burst. She didn't like the way they were talking. As if there was no point at all to try. "If not for this generation, but for the next. You call yourselves the Order, yet you stand around here arguing against change. Something needs to change or we're just as bad as him!"

Sirius was smiling next to her, but the rest of the room was silent, looking at her and then to Dumbledore too stunned to say anything. Chloe felt her cheeks flush, but she did not shy away, and continued to look at each and every person in the room. Lily and James were both smiling at her, and when she reached Dumbledore's eye she saw that a smile had finally reached his lips.

"It is not going to be easy, but if we don't take these steps to change as Chloe has pointed out we are no different from those who support the Dark Lord. The reason why you have all been asked to come because you are the ones who are able to make this change happen." Dumbledore revealed.

As Dumbledore began to explain his plan, Chloe noticed that there was a flash of something silver in the hall. At first she believed it was Ryan, but she knew better. As everyone discussed Dumbledore's plans, Chloe managed to slip away from Sirius and to the hall.

"Chloe," Remus growled.

"What are you doing?" Chloe whispered. It was clear that he had James's cloak, but was struggling to stay hidden as he was a few inches taller.

"Dumbledore's idea – come, let's talk somewhere else." Remus suggested, and Chloe felt his hand on her arm and she let him drag into her bedroom.

"Remus, what on Earth-"

"Dumbledore wants their honest opinion. He needs to hear them without me around to influence it. I still wanted to be a part of the meeting so I got Dumbledore to borrow the cloak." Remus explained without removing the cloak.

"Remus, take of the cloak."

After a few seconds where Remus did nothing, Chloe reached out and grabbed the cloak, pulling it away from him before he could catch it. "Chloe!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. Chloe discovered what he was trying to hide.

"Remus, your face!"

"It's nothing, it's healing." Remus went to cover his face with his hand, but Chloe caught it before he could. Stepping close, she scrutinized the deep scratch marks on his cheek.

"Did you do this to yourself last night?" She reached touch it, but he swatted her hand away.

"It was during my transformation – it was a hard one probably because I've been living with the pack for so long. I've already taken care of it, the scar will be minimal." Remus rushed to explain.

"Are you okay Remus? We didn't get to talk last night... before you left I mean." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. He didn't seem to want her anywhere near his face.

"Chloe, I had to leave. Unless you wanted me to transform in your home." Remus reminded.

"I know that, so that's why I just want you to know I'm here to talk to." Chloe watched as he thought about this. Clearly something troubling him. The circles around his eyes were dark despite that he had turned the night before. He looked more exhausted than she had ever seen him, and a part of her wanted to put him to bed immediately. But she knew it was no use, no matter how much Remus slept he would never be able to sleep away the exhaustion and sickly complexion.

Sighing heavily, Remus met her eyes. "We should sit down." They moved to her bed, and Chloe waited patiently as Remus prepared himself to tell her whatever it was that was troubling him so greatly. He sat with elbows on his knees, hunched over so the he was looking at the carpet. Every time he tried to speak, he would stop and rub his face or scratch his head, clearing his throat pointlessly. She knew that saying anything wouldn't help, so simply she squeezed his shoulder and at last he calmed down. Leaning on his hands he began to explain.

"The werewolves aren't all bad. Abandoned by their families, unable to get a proper job, they were left to streets, and Greyback offered them a place to live and food to fill their stomachs. They aren't there to fulfill Voldemort's Pureblood world. The Muggles don't understand, they are kept separate from the wizards, who are the worst. They've had the hardest go of it, I suppose. The ones who are part of Greyback's experiment to be turned as a child are so wrapped up Greyback's world it's all they know. They never attended school, and have no hope in either the Muggle or Magical world.

"It was convincing him and his second in command that was the hardest part. Fenrir is my maker and since the day he made me he's been waiting for me to join him. The last time he took me without question. He had heard that I lost my job, and I had James and Sirius spread rumours that they weren't speaking to me. I made it seem like I had lost everything. But I couldn't continue on that rouse, I had to do something to convince them that I had truly returned to them as an honest follower. I had to-" Remus cut himself off, coughing hard on the lump in his throat. He was shaking, and whatever he was holding on to him had him tight by the throat.

Chloe moved close, and he finally allowed her to touch him. She put her arm around him, and her head on his shoulder. With his head in hands she knew there were tears in his eyes.

"I had to turn a child or they would kill him."

Chloe wasn't shocked. It felt as if she had already known. Holding him tighter, she let him continue.

"I had to do it – Fenrir plays with his food, I couldn't do that. He was terrified, looked at me as the monster I am but I knew Fenrir's fate would have been worst. And I knew if I didn't turn the boy Fenrir would have after torturing him. I couldn't – I couldn't let that happen." Remus stopped talking, and sat completely still his head still in his hands. He was breathing hard and Chloe let him go so he could calm himself down.

Her stomach was in knots. She didn't like seeing Remus in such a state, and she especially didn't like the reason why either. The anger reappeared and replaced the previous shock she had felt.

"It's absolute madness – that you have to do that to some poor boy and out they're arguing the merit in even trying to change the rights of those who have the curse. As if you're actually lower than us? It's a bloody disease! If they knew what it was like for you-"

"They would hate me, Chloe. It will take more than a few laws to change anything. We're still monsters during the full moon, we still have no control, we still kill." Remus was looking at her now, looking older than ever before. "Chloe, you don't understand. These men and women don't have anything to live for. They have killed countless time, some have killed people they love. People get stupid, people underestimate. What I have is rare. The pack is their family, and a lot of them are happier to live in that world than try and live in the magical world where they have to battle discrimination everywhere. The only reason I try is because I have you, and Lily, and James and Sirius and Peter. I wouldn't have anyone if it weren't for you."

Chloe nodded. She understood but it frustrated her. She wished that it was an easier fix, but in reality this was no easier than stopping Voldemort, that the issues went hand in hand. They were the same. The Magical world was so full of discrimination, it was terrible. She watched as Remus got to his feet, and flapped his arms out next to him to get rid of the shakes. It was a minute when he finally had calmed down and he turned to look at her. "The meeting should be ending soon. You should be out there."

"Will you come?" Chloe asked. Her voice sounded so small.

"Yes, but I'm still wearing the cloak. Dumbledore has probably told them some wild story that I'm holed up in the dungeons of Hogwarts re-cooperating after my transformation." Remus guessed. He picked up the invisibility cloak and after playing with it for a second, Remus disappeared.

Getting to her feet, Chloe walked to the bedroom door and opened it. She let Remus pass first, the sound of his body passing through her signal that he was in the hall. Following him, she shut the door quietly and rejoined the meeting where it seemed that their plans to equal rights had been made. Before Chloe was out of earshot, Remus caught her arm and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for trusting me."


End file.
